


The Sky's Poem

by DorianIsAProudBi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Canon Character of Color, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Character(s) of Color, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Female Character of Color, Gen, Knights - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character of Color, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Universe, Other, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Twins, Vampires, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianIsAProudBi/pseuds/DorianIsAProudBi
Summary: Two knights are sent on a mission, to invade the town of Lyriciel, find out if anyone lives there and take over the territory by any means necessary. Lyriciel is said to have been abandoned a long time ago. It is said to be in ruins. Our two knights arrive there and find exactly that, ruins and fallen castles, before getting got over the head with a hard rock. They wake tied up in a ground level of a castle. The most bizzare thing, is that there was no safe castle there. All of them were ruined and crushed. Where are they then? They are greeted with a pair of curious eyes. A witch, they suppose. After talking with the witch, they find out that this town is far from abandon and is actually timid and flourishing on its' own. And has his townfolk. They are the rogues of the world around them, finding shelter in this magical safehaven.





	1. Where exactly are we going?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My wonderful husband](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+wonderful+husband).



> This is inspired by When The Night Comes, and is also a response to all those "You want diversity? Write it yourself" comments. Here you go. Have bi merfolk of color and genderfluid witches, honey.

Richard wondered what he did to deserve this horror. The horror was his roommate, Gaila, shouting at him at 9:14 in the morning.  
—Wake up! Wake up, sir, we have a mission! Sir Richard Timsmith, I will not tolerate you being late to a MISSION!  
—Please shut up...  
He slurred, sleepily. God he hated these mornings. It seemed like Gaila was excited about absolutely every mission they went on. This wasn't an exception.  
—Ugh! Wake up already, would you? Sir Crimson will be mad as all hell!  
—Alright, alright! But just know that I'm only doing this for Major General Crimson. Bugger me...  
—There you go! That wasn't so hard, was it? - Gaila looked around the room and was marvelled. They only just had a roommate here. But he was promoted to commander, so he couldn't stay. This room was incredibly small. There were three beds, each of them a wooden one with the thinnest mattresses one could have, pillows that were as stale as a loaf of bread that has been forgotten by travelers, who left for an adventure weeks ago. The walls were set in stone and there were two small windows to the outside. The room was cold, but Rich and Gaila have grown familiar to this type of cold that wakes you up in the morning and puts you to sleep at night.  
Richard fell off the bed and quickly topped his thin pair of pants with the armour set that was lying next to his bed. Gaila was already in full armour, clearly excited to go to the mission already. Together, they marched down the stairs to the main hall where the morning ritual of assembly began. Knights stepping out of their place and going up to the Major General Crimson, knights going away with scrolls of directions and keys to the basement and so on. Richard sighed heavily. After about five minutes of standing around, their names were finally called out.  
—Sir Timsmith and Madam Whimsen.  
Gaila excitedly stepped forward to her Major General, while Rich awkwardly stumbled in that direction.  
—Hello, Major General, - they said, almost in perfect unison.  
—Hello, knights. I entrust you today with an important task, please go along with it exactly as I say.  
—I will ensure that that will be what happens, Major General, - Richard says in a regal, respectable manner.  
—Great. Now, you will need to invade the town of Lyriciel-  
—Lyriciel? - Gaila butted in, already curious, - where's that?  
—It is not far from here, madam, only about a day of riding there on your horse I reckon. So you will have to ride there, find out if there are still townfolk left and take over the town, regardless of what you find. If the place is in ruins, then luck has your way and you won't have to step on any necks. If it is the other way around though...  
The Major General tilted his head and looked to the ground. He didn't like giving these messy orders, but someone had to. The older, gray haired tall man handed Gaila the scroll with the information, but Rich quickly grabbed it out of her hands and gave her a scolding look.  
—This says on it the direction where you need to go, the weapons you can take from the supply basement, and contains a written permission for getting the broth from the cafeteria. Send us a goldbird lest you need help.  
—Thank you, Major General. We will be sure to follow your instructions precisely, - Richard assured the older man quietly as he was heading out.  
—Yes, thank you, Major General, - Gaila quickly spat out and ran after Richard. She ran up to the young man and put a hand on his shoulder:  
—Hang on, douche. Why do you get the scroll and control of the mission?  
—Because, Gaila, you are too much of a disaster to lead the mission.  
—Says who? The guy that's been getting his ass kicked in the train-field for the past two months?  
—I told you I'm not a fencer and you better get your legs to walk faster. We have about an hour to collect all the needed things and then we go.  
—Ughh why? We have all the time in the world!  
—The sooner we start, the sooner we finish now move your ass.  
The two knights moved to the cafeteria, which was a large room in the parameters, that was filled to the brim with mechanical stoves, tables, rinsers and other such curious cooking technology of Rosavy. showing the cooking men their permits for supplies of the broth powder. If the reader is curious, the broth was a powder that a knight would mix with water to make a soup that would sustain a person through a day of hard combat or distant travelling. They also grabbed a few jugs for water, metallic plates and spoons in the "Cutlery and dishes" department. Then, the odd friend couple went on to the weaponry and each grabbed their needed supplies. Richard grabbed a few dozen arrows and placed them in his bow holster, while Gaila was regarding some curious sword-sharpening item. They spent a couple of minutes regarding the different eye-catching technology, before noticing that it was already time to leave. Soon, they returned to their small room and put all of the items in their respective mission bags. Gaila took her scabbard and tied it to her belt, as usual. After saying goodbye to their cold room, the duo went to the stable where their horses were already waiting.  
—Sunshine! - Gaila yelled, while sprinting towarss a big white horse, - Did you miss me? Oh yes you did! Oh yes you did!  
The girl began to pet the horses nose and hugged its' neck.  
—Hey, Blacksmith.  
Richard, however, wasn't as warm. He placed a hand on the black horse's side and attached his mission bag to it. So did Gaila, but she nearly cuddled hers first. After getting ready, they headed out. Their horses were quite fast, especially Sunshine. Gaila was an excellent horsewoman. This was her favorite part of a mission, riding through the endless green fields of The Braveheart Kingdom, admiring the bright blue sky over them.  
—Do you think they'll really let us send a goldbird? - she asked her partner with a smile.  
—Of course they will. I doubt we'll need their help, though, the place is probably a big scrapyard.  
—Well, we'll see.  
This part isn't interesting at all to Richard. Just hours of riding, looking at nothing but the road, trying to get your horse not to turn where it doesn't need to. After five hours of constant groans from Rich, and constant squeals of excitement from Gaila, they decided to sit down. The girl got two metallic bowls, spoons, two packs of broth and some water from her bag. Soon, they were eating a cold concoction. Sure, it wasn't very tasty. In fact, it tasted like if you mixed spinach and celery and mushed them together with puddle water, but it was nutritional and you weren't hungry for a whole day after that.  
—Hey Rich? - Gaila frowned, as she finished her plate.  
—Yeah G? - Richard sighed, a bit tired. He didn't use this nickname often, but right now he didn't mind the other knigt's company, so he used it.  
—What if we do find someone? Are you prepared to fight?  
Rich was perplexed and offended by the question. Why would she even ask that?  
—Of course I am. You should ask yourself that.  
—I've been doing it, dickwad.  
She smiled, and tucked the dishes and cutlery into her bag. Soon, she was already on top of her horse, gesturing Rich to get on his. The boy sighed, and also straddled his horse. As they rode into the day, they wondered, if they had to fight anyone in that Lyriciel town.  
After a dozen hours, they found themselves in a forest by a wooden sign, that was broken in half. It read "Welc- to Lyric-". The forest had a blue hugh to it, and it seemed... Crowded. Even though there wasn't any noise and this forest almost seemed dead, a warm tingle embraced both of the knights. They both felt like they were at a ball or a friendly dinner with a lot of people, despite being in the middle of nowhere. The knights nodded at each other and proceeded into the forest. 

After some riding, they reached a castle. Although you couldn't call it that. It was more along the lines of "Shambles" really. Smiles lit up their faces as they got off their horses, and entered what was once a mighty building.  
—This is great! Hey Rich, you may not even have to fight anyone you wu-  
Richard scoffed and chuckled, turning around to see why Gaila hasn't finished the phrase. But before he fully turned his head, he felt something  
pierce his flesh. Soon the blue forest became a blurry landscape and he fell asleep, peacefully.


	2. A little sore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Gaila wake in a rather peculiar room, feeling sore and tired. But soon, they meet a fairly friendly person, willing to answer their many questions.

Richard woke up with a mean headache. He wanted to rub his temples, since he figured that would be the source of the pain, but he couldn't. That was a weird feeling. He didn't feel like his hands were binded together, and yet they were. The knight looked behind his back and saw a weird glowing green rope. Rich then looked around the room he was in. It was a covered in stone, there was a small fireplace at the other wall, the floor was lined with rugs made of different cheap materials, and there was a lantern with a bright light lighting up the room. Beneath the boy's head lied a soft pillow, and a wool blanket covered him. He was lying on a small purple duvet, and despite its' size and weird shape, it was quite comfortable. After regarding the situation, Rich instantly started searching the room for Gaila. The girl was still asleep, on the same duvet, although one of a green color.   
—Hello! Is anyone here? Where are we?  
Richard yelled and instantly heard footsteps approaching the room and saw a round face peeking through the wooden door.   
—Ah! You're awake then! - the mysterious person smiled and entered the room, - My name is Favian. You'll have to excuse me for the... Obviously bizzare way I brought you here. I wasn't sure you weren't a threat. I'm still not.  
This person was short and had a bit of a plump figure. On their torso, a black shirt with a frilly neck piece and frilly sleeves. They had a pair of beige corsair pants on, the buttons made out of copper. On their feet, leather boots and their head of lavender hair adorned with a wooden "crown", decorated with seaweed. It was clear to Rich, that this person was the ruler of this establishment.  
—Well I think we're less of a threat than you are. We didn't knock anyone out and tie them up.  
—Yet, - the person responded to Richard's frustration in a calm manner, - You had a sword and a bow with about two dozen arrows in your bags. Also a couple bags of Sha'aran, which I find extremely bizzare.  
—Sha'aran? Wait, did you go through our bags? - Rich was obviously distraught. His eye twitched.  
—Obviously I did. You intruded our town.  
—Which town would that be, then? - Richard scoffed at the other person.  
The person, however, frowned. Their face expressed confusion.  
—Lyriciel, why?  
Richard frowned in return, perplexed and not understanding anything.  
—Wait, wait, wait. Lyriciel is in ruins. This is n- this is not Lyriciel, it couldn't be.  
—You likely have bad vision, because I live in Lyriciel. You are sitting on a bed, in a room, in the castle in Lyriciel.  
The person smiled mischievously, obviously taunting the knight. Then, the lavender-haired creature and the knight heard a groan and turned to face the source of it. It was coming from Gaila, who seemed to be waking up. The other knight opened her eyes and yawned. She wanted to cover her mouth, but quickly found herself tied up.  
—What the f-  
She then noticed Richard talking with the mysterious person.  
—What? What's going on? - she raised her voice and furrowed her eyebrows.  
—Hello, dear! Your friend and I were discussing the matter at which you arrived here, in Lyriciel. I hope you slept well. Sorry for knocking you out with sedative darts, that was the only humane thing I could've done.  
Gaila shook her head.  
—Rich, what the actual hell? This couldn't be... No, this isn't...   
—I'm quite afraid it is, dear. Lyriciel welcomes you, if you want to be welcomed.  
Gaila began staring at the stone wall to try to comprehend what the hell it was that she just heard.   
—Oh! I'm terribly sorry, it seems I forgot to introduce myself. I am Favian. I am in charge of this here little town.  
—I won't tell you my n-   
—Gaila!   
Richard gave the girl a vicious glare.  
—Nice to meet you Gaila. Now, sorry for this, but I need to go. When I'm back, i'll be back with some nourishment. Is there something unacceptable for that?  
Gaila hummed in thought.  
—Uhh... No bugs I guess? And dirt probably. Yeah, no bugs, no dirt.  
Favian smiled and looked at the knight.  
—Duly noted.  
They left and closed the door behind them.  
After that, Richard instantly threw his mission partner a death glare.  
—What. Are. You DOING?!  
—Hey come on! They seem friendly enough! We don't have to like fight fight them!  
—They took away your sword, Gaila!  
—They wh-? I mean they saw two intruders walk in, of course they took away their weapons!   
—We're supposed to take over this place, G! And we can't do that, if you're out here consorting with the fucking enemy!  
—But they're not an "enemy" enemy, are they?  
Richard groaned, and if he could slap his face right now, he would.  
—Of course they are! If they're the people that we're supposed to defeat, then that sounds pretty "enemy" enemy to me!  
—Look, we don't have to do the whole "kill, pillage, rob" routine.   
—Then what are we supposed to, G?  
—Ever heard of espionage, my half-witted friend? We can pretend to be friendly for a while, and then secretly call some guys from the order. I mean we can send a goldbird.  
—No, no, that's stupid. We don't have the time to earn their trust. Plus, this Favian fella doesn't seem that trustworthy anyway.  
—We have lots of time! Please tell me how long it's been since our last mission?  
Richard sighed, obliged to answer.  
—Three months.  
—Right! What makes you think they need us back instantly?  
—I suppose you're right. Although I do still think that this is a bad idea.   
—Why though? This way we don't hurt these people on our own. Considering they took away our weapons and tied us up with glowing ropes, I think we don't have anything else to do. Saying we come in peace is the only solution.  
—Ugh. This is awful.  
—Yeah, but we need to do it or Captain is gonna slap us on the ass. And not in the fun way.  
Richard chuckled and sighed. They were both tired, so they didn't want to fight anyone, especially with their hands tied.  
—Do you really think we could befriend that Favian? - Richard frowned, conjuring up a mental image of the person.  
—Of course I do. I can befriend anyone, it's you who has the problem..  
—Yeah, sure.  
He scoffed, looking away. Now all they had to do is wait for someone to go into the room again.


	3. Opportunities arise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our knights meet another creature of this bizzare town, negotiate with Favian about their being here and get transferred to more manageable living conditions.

When last we saw our knights, they were contemplating whether or not they should try to form alliances with their captor, the mysterious Favian. They decided that, ultimately, it was their only tactic. Because their hands were literally tied and their weapons - gods know where.   
—What if that... Weird guy looked at the scroll? They did say they went through our stuff.  
Richard protested, already regretting ever waking up the morning they were handed the task.  
—Rich, the scroll doesn't say "Go to this place and fuck people up". It says the directions and stuff we can borrow. I really doubt that Favian person deduced that we were ill-meaning just based on that, - Gaila scoffed, looking over at her partner.  
—Well their ropes fucking glow, G! That's not normal! I bet they're a mage, or like... A sorcerer or something.  
—They're the same, Richard.  
Richard sighed, falling down helplessly on his duvet.  
—Gaila, are you sure you'll be able to go through this?  
—What the fuck are you getting at, sir Timsmith? Of course I am! Do you know how good I am at faking friendships? You better not make me consider faking ours from now on, dipshit.  
Gaila kicked the other knight playfully, smiling with her usual sly expression.  
—Okay, okay, jeez! You don't have to be this serious.   
Richard also smiled, chuckling at the little buck his friend gave him. He turned around to face the other knight, looking at her with concern.  
—I don't wanna do this.  
—Yeah well, - Gaila scoffed, looking down at the wooden floor, -Tough shit, sir.   
They both smiled, surrounded by blissful silence, challenged only by the creaking and crackling of the fire in the fireplace. Soon, though, a new challenger appeared. They both heard giggles from down the hallway. The knights started throwing suspicious glares at each other, and then started carefully watching the door. Soon, through the door showed a curious head. It was of a girl... No, a pixie? A trickstress? Point is, she looked mischievous. Her gaze was playful, curious, childlike, yet she seemed grown enough. Her eyes were narrow, but big and they glittered like gold. Her ears were pointed, and her skin was porcelain. She had a head full of wavy, soft pink hair and she seemed to be searching for someone. When she noticed the pair on the duvets, she gasped.  
—Oh! How sorry I am! Who are you peculiar creatures?  
She said, walking in the door. They got a full look at the girl. They now saw that she had on a flowy white dress, the sleeves droopy and the dress itself decorated with floral motives. Out of her back grew a pair of... Wings??? That's what they were, right? This wasn't a dream? They were of a color, that could not be described in one word. It was irridescent, it perfectly flowed from a pearly beige to a whole rainbow of colours and back.   
—Right back at you?   
Gaila chuckled, nervously looking at the confused woman.  
—I'm Lyrileigh. But you still haven't answered my question! That's not fair! - she pouted, crossing her arms.  
—We're knights, actually, we were sent here to umm... Search the perimeter for thieves and rogues.  
Richard said, clearly making up as he went along.  
—Oh my! - Lyrileigh gasped, covering her mouth with her little hands, both of them having bracelets made of bright green seaweed on them. Richard noticed that as a recurring theme here, accessories made out of seaweed, and he wondered why that was, - Could there be any thieves in Lyriciel? I sure hope you did catch them, sir... Sir...  
—Timsmith. And, no, we haven't been able to find any, per se.  
—Well that's good news, at least! And, also, why are you tied up?  
—That we do not know! Your... Leader, Favian, tied us up and...  
—Favian, I'm looking for them! And no, they're not my "leader", they're just the Chancellor and the healer. They don't rule over any of us here.   
—Well anyway, we wanted to tell them that we come in peace, - said Gaila, sitting up on her duvet.  
—Okay then! I'll find them and bring them over here, I'm sure you lot have some things to work out!  
She smiled, and opened the door for herself and then went running down the hallway, flashing her bare feet. When she was gone, Richard released a weird sigh.  
—Was that a fucking fairy? Really? - He groaned burying his head in a pillow.   
—Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was... I have a sense that there's gonna be a lot of creatures like that. I mean that Favian also had a weird vibe to them, so that's gonna be... Fun.  
Gaila smiled and looked down at the floor. Not a second passed, and sure enough Favian was back in the room with their winged friend.  
—Ah, you are still here. I would've thought you'd be out of here by now, such smart-looking knights. Anyhoo, Lyr told me that you come in peace, is that so?  
—Yes! - Gaila smiled, desperately wanting to reach her hand out to greet the person in front of them, - Yes we do! We were just sent here to find out if there are any thugs, and, as it turns out, there aren't. You all seem like... Lovely people.  
—Hm, - Favian chuckled, - people is a strong word, isn't it? But I will take your word for it. You will be set free now.   
As soon as Favian said that, they snapped their fingers and the glowing ropes loosened their grip and dropped to the floor.  
—Although you still won't have your weapons, unless you live here for a month without acting up or threatening my people. In that case, I shall give you your sword and bow.  
Richard and Gaila were sitting on the bed, dumbfounded by the magic that they just saw. How did-? How did they-?   
—I can see you're quite surprised by my abilities, knights, well, - Favian chuckled, and summoned a little green flame with their hand, - Let's just say I have a few tricks up my sleeve.  
—You... You're a witch?!  
Gaila almost screamed in surprise.  
—Precisely, - The lavender-haired person nodded, casting the fire away, - And that is why you didn't see the town when you first came in. My protective field shelters our small brethren, protects it from violent humans, appearing as though it is ruins.  
—But how exactly does that work?  
Richard asked, rubbing his hands because of the sore feeling in them.  
—I will not tell you everything, sir. These secrets are mine to keep. What I will tell you is that it is a pleasure to have you as a visitor. You will be placed in more comfortable conditions, but in exchange, you will live here for a month and help me gather my work ingredients. I may also need your archery and fencing skills in case some... Old friends show up. Deal?  
Favian tilted their head, reaching their hand out in a peace offering.  
—And what if we run away right now?  
Richard asked, hesitant to shake the devious person's hand.  
—Now why would you do that? - Favian frowned, looking at his opponent, - I offer you a clean deal. And if you do not accept it, then, well you'll have to walk by foot to your... Knightry, because your horses are in my custody. And you wouldn't wanna do that, right?  
Gaila frowned, looking at Favian with disregard.  
—Whatever did we do to deserve this?  
—So you're telling me that if an intruder entered your small gathering of people that are wanted by malicious people, you wouldn't stand your guard?  
Gaila felt like sinking under the ground. She started realising why Favian, Lyrileigh, and everyone else who they haven't met yet, lived in this town. It was because if the humans. The ones that are out to get them, The Hunters Of The Other World.   
—I suppose I would, - Gaila said and blushed, looking Favian in the eyes, - Alright then.  
She shook the witch's hand and they smiled.   
—Good. Richard, Gaila, follow me please. Lyrileigh, go down to the basement, I've got loads of dandelion pollen there, it will be perfect for your drink.  
—Oh thank you, Fav, I will make sure to bring you some once I've made it! Don't wait up for me!   
The fairy, visibly giddy because Favian helped her, walked away, singing something under her breath. But the knights and the witch were walking around the castle.

First, they went down a flight of stairs and found themselves on what appeared to be the first floor. Then, they went down a corridor, where there were two doors: one blue and one green.  
—These are spare rooms. We used to have guests here, before we decided that those guests were... Inadequate. Pick yours!  
Gaila instantly headed for the blue door, while Rich was more drawn to the cold green color.  
—Ah, dandy. Now, make sure to settle in. I will ask Lyr to sew you some new clothing, you can't constantly be walking around in that.  
The witch threw their metal armour a weird look and then turned around, before facing them again.   
—Oh! I almost forgot. I will bring you a hot plate of sa'amar in some time, so do wait up for me.  
They smiled politely and went away, going down the flight of stairs in front of them.   
Gaila went into her room and noticed something incredible. On the wall, there was a mirror. And god did she miss it. Last time she saw a mirror was... Before she joined the knightry. As soon as they appointed her as their first lady knight at Crimson Knightry Academy, they took down the mirror in her room. They said that she, as a woman, was naturally tempted to be vain, but a knight should not indulge themselves in such manner of things. So looking into the mirror shook her to her core. She saw herself, really saw herself in full view for the first time in a while. She saw the mighty set of armour on her trained body, she saw her light brown skin, her dark eyes, her black hair tied in a ponytail, her thick brows... She saw her beauty. And not in the sense her mother had taught her, no. Her beauty was not in being married, adorned in a sari, but being a warrior. A fencer. She felt strangely at home in this strange castle.  
The same happened to Richard. Because he and Gaila lived in the same room at the academy, he did not get a mirror as well, and seeing himself was almost surreal. He saw the incredibly pale skin, the black hair, the black brows, the high cheekbones, the big brown eyes... It was wonderful. It was as if he was meeting himself for the first time in about ten years. Both of the knights found themselves in the strangest of circumstances, and they both started seeing it less as being held captive, but more as having a break from their academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I'm SO SORRY that I forgot to describe my wonderful Gay Knights' appearances, it's just that my Wonderful Husband™ drew them and in my world everybody knows what they look like now... Anyway that was fucking bullshit so I had to half-ass my way to describe the fuckers.


	4. Heads or tails?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaila and Richard go out on their next task that Favian gave them. Gaila notices a very strange painting on the walls of the castle and also meets a new friend. Richard is grumpy.

Gaila woke up to the sound of a familiar voice humming a sweet song. She barely opened her eyes and already she was facing a very busy witch. She could tell from the messy lavender hair that in her room stood none other than Favian. It seemed that they brought her a plate of something to eat. They quickly realised that their guest is awake and looked at her with a friendly smile.  
—Good morning, Gaila! Did you sleep well, then?  
—Y-yeah, - she answered, sitting up. She quickly realised that she needed to pull up her blanket, on account of having a habit of sleeping with just her under armour pants on.  
—Oh! I'm terribly sorry, Favian said, a bit flustered. They turned away and closed their eyes.  
—If lady wishes, I could walk out the room, I put the new clothing and some hot pelen on the dresser...  
—Yeah, that would be nice.  
—Okay then, please do come to the main hall to get your work requirements! - Favian tried to shout, while walking out of the room.   
—Okay! - Gaila smiled and saw that on her dresser lay a linen shirt, adorned with an emerald-coloured pattern. She remembered something Favian said about Lyrileigh sewing the clothes, and if that was the case here, then she seemed like an excellent seamstress. Gaila put the shirt on and realised that it was a bit baggy, but she liked it nonetheless. Beneath the shirt, there lay a pair of linen pants, the same colour as the shirt, with the same baggy structure. She put then on as well, and found her Knighting belt and tied it around her waist. Gaila looked in the mirror and once again found that she was beautiful, and that the girl that she saw in the mirror probably wasn't her. "This seems way too good to be true," - she thought. Since she was resting at a witch's and more importantly, a traitor's place, she started to think of herself as a traitor to the Knightry. She wanted to turn herself in, but she feared the witch, Favian, who could easily curse her with a flick of their hand. She knew that as soon as backup came, Richard and her needed to come up with a story of why they took so long to call them.  
Meanwhile, Richard was having the exact same thoughts, just with a healthy disregard for Gaila. He also found clothes of that linen manner on his bedside dresser, but his had a grey pattern to them. He also put them on, and started eating the already cold pelen. It was a porridge of sorts, that was mixed with purple berries. Though Rich couldn't figure out what the grain used for this porridge was, but it was very tasty. After finishing his meal, Richard knocked on the door of his neighbour's room. Gaila opened the door and rubbed her eyes out of the shower suffering that is waking up.   
—Good morning, Rich, what brings you to my cozy obode today?   
—You know, this is total bullshit, right?  
—What is?  
—Your plan. How are we supposed to win the trust of that... Witch?  
—Like normal people, Rich. They already decided to host us in exchange for a small amount of simple field work. I think we'll have them around our finger in three weeks.  
—Three weeks?! That's already too long, Gaila!  
—No it's fucking not! Now move your ass to the main hall with me, I bet we'll learn about a whole new kind of plant while we're there.  
Gaila walked out of her room and closed the door behind her. She started walking towards what she believed was the main hall.   
—Nice shirt, by the way, - she winked at Richard, eying him up and down.   
—Thanks, you too, - he answered, still looking pretty glum. They walked for awhile and then found a large room with a lot of chairs, where Favian stood on a small pedestal. Everything about them was the same, except for their clothes. No, the flowy shirt remained the same, but a long black round skirt that went down to the floor covered their legs. Other than that, they remained completely epicene, completely androgynous. It was almost magical.   
—Oh hello! Are you ready to work? Today you'll have a very easy task. You'll here to gather some pie clove.  
—What the hell is that? - Richard asked stubbornly.  
—That's potion sweetener. You've never heard of it because of your human origins, but it is very tasty. It makes every potion, every medicine I make as sweet as pie, hence its' name.   
—Okay. Where do we look for it and what does it look like? - Gaila asked, looking at the walls of this hall. They were covered with beautiful paintings, some of flowers, some of... the townfolk, she assumed? She particularly had her eye on a blurred shilouete of a... Girl? It was clear that the painting was washed away, seemingly on purpose. This girl was tall. She also had extremely pointy ears. Her first thought was "Lyrileigh." But then Gaila remembered that the fairy was shorter by a margin. And also didn't like pants, which seemed to be what the mysterious figure was wearing.   
—Oh, pie clove is very easy to find. It's a large purple flower with dark green leaves. You will leave from the main doors and then walk towards The Green Lake. Try to be quiet though, and if you encounter anyone do not insult them, or I'll find out.   
—Okay, Favian, - Richard scoffed.  
—Great! Here are your baskets. You each have to fill one to the very brim. I'm sure my friend has replanting it all covered, - Favian smiled and handed them both a pretty average woven basket. They waver the witch goodbye and walked out the castle. What was outside was.. mesmorising. Big open fields that were as green as the pattern on Gaila's shirt, the bluest sky they've ever seen, all surrounded with a blue forest. They saw a small house to the left of them, and also a roof of a hut in the forest. Ahead of them there was a small lake, that wasn't bigger than the castle that they lived in at their knight academy. It was a blue lake, that seemed to have lots of seaweed and plants in it. They walked towards it via a yellow path, and soon began seeing the purple flowers. The knights stepped onto the fields and started gathering the pie clove. Pretty soon, Gaila's basket was full because of the enthusiasm with which she gathered the flowers. She set the tasty-smelling basket down and decided to walk towards the green lake. She reached its' shore quickly, and washed her hands in the green water. But soon, the waves rose and to the shore swam, a girl? No... Yes? She seemed to be a girl, but then you could see her better and she had a... Tail?! A fish one, at that? Gaila was told tales about mermaids and syrens in her childhood, but never thought she would discover one in person. And oh how pretty she was! She had skin as dark as the night sky, her hair was short, very curly, kinky and black. Her lips were brown and plump, her eyes big and brown as rich amber. Out of the water showed her tail. It was scaly and teal as the waves of the ocean. Gaila quickly realised that she also went, how can one say, brassier-less. Which was sort of expected since she was a sea creature, but the knight was still flustered and went completely red. When the mermaid opened her eyes and inevitably noticed the tall knight woman standing on her shore, she blinked a couple times and went "Eek!" and went back underwater, showing her massive and beautiful tail.   
—No! No! No, I'm not gonna hurt you! I-i work for Favian! - Gaila shouted, absolutely charmed by this creature. She knew that she didn't need to talk to this beautiful mermaid girl, but she was too charmed. A small curl showed from underwater, as it was that its' owner was swimming back upwards. When she finally swam up all the way, she was still hiding behind a bush that grew on the shore.   
—Y-you do? - she asked shyly, looking at Gaila. Her tail was nervously wagging underwater   
—Yeah! My buddy and I gather herbs for them!  
—They'venever had an employee before, but I suppose a herb gatherer is... Harmless?  
—Of course! I'm Gaila, - she said, reaching out her hand to greet the creature that she still had so many questions about.  
—That's a beautiful name... - The mermaid smiled just a bit.  
—And what's yours? 

—Sa-Sariel.  
—Sa-Sariel? - Gaila laughed, looking at her new acquaintance.  
—No, - Sariel giggled, - just Sariel. Pardon me.  
—Nothing to be pardoned for, - Gaila said, lovingly at the marvellous creature, - That's the most beautiful name i've heard in all my life.  
—Thank you so much...   
Sariel blushed and looked away. Then she sat down on the sand beneath her, and looked at her new friend with curiousity.  
—If you're a herb gatherer, tell me, can you fetch me some of those green plants there on the shore?  
—Of course! What are they for?  
—Well I haven't had lunch yet.  
—Oh, okay.  
Gaila ran to another part of the shore and picked some of the green seaweed that grew from the sand.  
—Here you go! - she said, handing the mermaid a wet bouquet.  
—Thank you, it was... Nice to meet you.  
Sariel took the weeds from Gaila's hand and swam back underwater. Gaila felt her hand and realised that it was wet from the mermaid's touch. She smiled and went back to the field, feeling better than ever. Richard was just finishing up with his basket.  
—Took you long enough! Come on, I wanna head back to the castle. I wanna sleep goddammit. - Richard complained.  
—Okay, okay, Grumpy.  
They both took their respective baskets and went back to the castle.  
—Where the hell were you, anyway? - Richard asked.  
—At that lake, - Gaila smiled. Her soul felt like it was full of plush, it felt real and precious.  
—And what were you doing there, anyway?  
—Just looking around.  
Richard scoffed. He lived with Gaila for quite a long time and knew for a fact that she was lying just by the look of her face. Soon, they were back in the castle, and Favian was paying them compliments for how quickly they finished the task.


	5. Familiar Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaila goes to Lyrileigh's and finds out about her personal life. While Richard encounters a new friend who he really likes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long... I didn't have a lot of inspiration but this chapter I wrote like crazy, so I hope you like it!

Richard and Gaila were sitting in the "joy hall" of the castle. It was pretty cozy there: all the floors covered with different-coloured rugs and some paintings of beautiful colorful flowers adorned the stone walls. Neither Gaila, not Rich ever felt a homely place. But this was it. Oh, this was it. This place felt magical, and at the same time earthly, grounded. Of course the only one to admit those feelings out loud would be the lady knight. The black-haired young man would never dare say the words "home" to anything other than the Knightry.  
—Rich?  
—Yeah? - he answered quietly, looking at his friend.  
—Am I weird or is it like... Actually nice here?  
—N...? Yeah, you're definitely the weird one. This place is awful. That Favian is a literal witch! And they're weird and unclear too, you can't trust them.  
—Trust them? Who's saying anything about trusting them, they're the one who trusts us. Believes in us. I kinda feel shitty impeding that trust, don't you think?  
—I don't. Look, one more week and I'll call goldbird.  
Gaila sighed and frowned her brows. She instantly thought of their major general. How angry, disappointed he would be if he found out she was falling for this place and its' citizens. She thought of her peers, all brave young men, who wouldn't hesitate calling goldbird one second. And she felt guilty. But one thing taking over her thoughts, one person, was Sariel. That smile was... So pure. She's never seen someone as precious, as amazing. All of these negative thoughts, thoughts of the academy were drowned out by kind brown eyes, by a tourquoise tail, rich curly hair. Gaila sighed heavily and fell back on the bench she was sitting on.  
—Do you think Crimson will find us and chop us up into a stew if we don't come back?  
She smiled and looked at the ceiling, regarding the beautiful patterns that were hand-drawn on it.  
—Most probably.  
Richard smiled, but his eyes said "oh fuck."  
—Well... We could always pretend like that Favian fella's holding us hostage?  
—Yeah, we could.  
—Now, come on enough slacking. Favian wants to meet in the hall. I talked to them before bed yesterday, they told me to be prepared to split up.  
—Why would they do that? They know you're not able to do anything without me, - Richard grinned like a fool and looked at his partner.  
—Pfft, the hell I'm not.  
Gaila scoffed and bumped her friend's shoulder. She stood up and gave Rich a hand as well. They smiled at each other and headed towards the main hall. While walking there though, Gaila noticed a small bat stuck in the window. She immediately ran towards it.  
—Where are you going, G? - Richard frowned and ran up to her as well.  
—Look, there's a bat here! It's stuck!  
—And?  
—We need to help it!  
When Gaila ran towards it, she realised the bat had pink eyes. Which was... Unusual. But this whole town was unusual, so that's okay, really. Gaila slightly opened the window and the bat showed itself out. It also chirped something which sort of sounded like "Thank you".  
—Richard?  
—Yeah?  
—Am I crazy or did this bat just say "thank you"?  
—You're crazy. It just, you know, chirped or something.  
—Yeah, of course...  
Gaila and Richard walked away from the window and went down the stairs. Soon, they found themselves in the already familiar main hall, where Favian was admiring a new painting. That painting was of a handsome young man with very pointy ears and beautiful yellow eyes. Looking at it, Richard instantly felt something. Like he was close to the man on the picture or whatever. But he couldn't possibly admit to those feelings out loud. Nope. Out of the question.  
—Ah! Well hello, darlings. Ready for your task for today?  
Favian smiled more pleasantly than usual, even blushing a little.  
—Sure, - Richard scoffed.  
—Such enthusiasm! That's an amazing spirit. Because today, I'll need to split you two up. I have two important errands that cannot be delayed.  
—Can't you just do one of those errands yourself?  
Richard wondered, genuinely, looking at the witch with mild confusion.  
—Ah, I would love to do that, dear boy, but unfortunately I have a lot of important work to do today. You know it's hard to keep a whole town of magical creatures going, you won't believe how many potions a day I brew.  
Gaila laughed, and Rich gave her a judgemental glare.  
—Oh yes! Your errands. So, I need to explain what you shall do today in detail so... Oh, you know what? How about I give each of you a map?  
—That would be... Very helpful, actually...  
Gaila remarked.  
Favian ran over to a small cabinet in the hall. It was blue and had different wooden patterns cut out on it. After digging there for a while, the witch took out a small paper and two blank ones. Then they ran over to the table and then... Something weird happened. At least it was something that neither Gaila, nor Richard were used to seeing. Favian started saying something under their breath and moving their hands in a vague gesture. After a while, their eyes started glowing lilac and the blank papers began to show some colour and kinds drew themselves, turning into copies of the original map. After both were done, Favian took the maps and gave them to the knights. Of course, Gaila and Richard knew that Favian is magical, but they were still blown away when seeing their magic in the open like this.  
—Here you go, dears.  
—Th-thank you, Favian...  
Gaila muttered, taking the map in her hands, still not able to move. Richard, in turn, also took the map, blown away by the magic. All of his life, he was taught to resent it, but seeing it like this, he couldn't have been more compelled to learn more about it. Gaila, on the other hand, was having zero doubts that she found this all to be interesting and intriguing.  
—So, Richard, - Favian continued to tell them their task like it was nothing, - your mission for today will be located in this field, - the Witch pointed to a big green field, near which was a home marked "Eldias", - You will need to gather some sonnflowers.  
—Sunflowers?  
—No, no, sonnflowers. They look like big, fluffy balls made of cotton.  
—O-okay, I will do that.  
—Of course you will. Here you go, - Favian handed the boy his basket.  
—Th-thank you, I'll head out now...  
Richard said as he exited the hall and ran off towards the exit of the building.  
—Excellent! Now, as for you, Gaila. I talked to my friend Lyrileigh, I'm sure you remember her?  
—Yes, yes I do!  
—Great! She likes you, so today I'll ask of you to come to her house and ask her for some poison rose pollen.  
—Poison rose? What's that?  
Gaila was getting a little worried. It's not everyday that someone sends you over to grab something that will most probably kill you, you know.  
—That's a highly poisonous flower, if it pricks you, you can fall deadly ill. That's why I'm giving you gloves. Even though you will just be picking up a sack of dust, we can never be too safe, can we?  
—Of course! May I ask what that poison is for?  
—Oh it is the base of many medicaments. Like, uhm, if you have a headache? I will mix a small dose of rose poison with grinded up crying willow leaves and add some pieclove to sweeten the brew. Then, I will boil it all in some water and voila! Drink before your meal and all your troubles will be gone.  
—Oh, okay then... So I go to "Lyrileigh & Krea", right?  
—Yes! Please do say hello for me!  
—O-okay.  
And so Gaila headed out. Out of the castle, through the greenest fields ever, by the lake, where she hoped her... Friend would show up, to the small house with pink walls and a grey roof, the walls of which were beautifully painted with flowers and the windows of which were all closed with blinds. She walked up the small staircase and knocked on the door. Who opened was certainly... Not Lyrileigh. It was another woman? Well she certainly wasn't a man. But you couldn't quite call her a lady either. She had grey skin, bright pink eyes, a black shaved head and she was dressed like a cavalier. She was also wearing a stained apron, and in her hands was a 

small brush.  
—Can I help you?  
Gaila couldn't stop staring at that handsome creature. When she spoke, the knight noticed a pair of the sharpest fangs ever. Could she be...? No. What?  
—K-krea, I presume? - Gaila asked, looking at the map.  
—Yes, why?  
Krea chuckled and once again showed those things.  
—I-I'm looking for Lyrileigh, Favian sent me.  
Gaila and the mysterious person walked into their home. It wasn't dark there, despite what Gaila would've thought. The walls had a set of torches with glowing flames. Seemed like a magical thing.  
—Oh! You're that knight girl Favy tied up! And where's your... Partner then?  
—Oh? You know about me? And about Rich?  
—Of course I do! Lyri was so excited. She couldn't stop talking about it, it was cute.  
—Oh... Richard is picking sonnflowers.  
—So, what do you want from her?  
—Oh, some poison rose pollen?  
—Why didn't you say so?  
Krea smiled and wiped her hand.  
—Lyri! My love! - she called, and soon, out of the bedroom showed the playful fairy, wearing a long silk nightgown.  
—What now, lover boy? Oh, Gaila! Hello!  
Lyrileigh blushed a little, when she noticed the knight standing there.  
—Hello! Favian sent me over for poison rose pollen, can you give it to me?  
—Oh, for sure, but you gotta... Oh, you already have gloves on, that's very good! Here, - Lyrileigh looked on the table and saw a small sewn sack with a pink ribbon on it, - That should be it.  
—Thank you! Oh, and and Favian sends their love.  
—Oh, you needn't go this second! I'm sure Favian won't mind if you stay over for some tea and some fairy treats? - Lyrileigh said, making the most adorable puppy eyes.  
—Oh! I mean, yes, that would be pretty nice!  
—Great! - she clapped her hands and smiled, - I'll go change and then set you up with some tea and bring you my favorite cookies!  
—Oh, thank you so much.  
—No need!  
Gaila was very surprised to be the center of attention all of a sudden, but that certainly wasn't a bad surprise. She liked the little fairy, she seemed cute.  
Meanwhile, Richard was wondering what he did to deserve this. He spent ages trying to find that gods damned field. But soon enough, he saw a big colourful field with... Aha! Blue fluffy balls! Great. Now he can pick some and be done with it. He started picking them up, one by one. By the time he filled half of it up, he was already tired. He decided to just look closely at this peculiar flower. It was, pretty cute. Soft to the touch. A shade of blue that he quite liked. Then he decided to sniff it. Big mistake. Not because of the smell, no, the problem was, the smell was really pleasant. It was the aftermath that wasn't. The knight felt a strong need to lay down in the green grass, lay his head on a rock and fall asleep. And so he did.  
Meanwhile, his partner was having a better time. Much better. Lyrileigh was fumbling through her cabinets, trying to find some tea leaves. She was wearing a green top with flowers sewn into it and a puffy tule skirt, which moved as if it was a petal on the air. Krea was sitting behind a canvas, drawing something.  
—So, um, what is it that you do here?  
Gaila asked, wanting the conversation to be alive  
—Can't you see? - the fairy smiled at her guest and got a jar of some tea leaves from the cabinet - I sew the clothes you wear right now. I sew almost everyone's clothes here. Being able to be tiny certainly helps.  
—Being... Tiny? Helps how?  
Lyrileigh smiled as she put the grinded leaves into a clay teapot, painted with green patterns.  
—Why, I can ask silkworms for their precious silks, butterflies for their dust.  
—She even sided my shirt with golden thread from a goldbird passing by. She's a genius.  
Krea added, looking up from her painting to admire her... What seemed like, lover.  
—Oh, stop it, you're flattering me! You are the genius here, golden brush!  
—Well now, we can both be geniuses. Isn't that lovely?  
Lyrileigh laughed and blushed. It was clear Krea made her very happy.  
—Oh and Krea, uhh, I notice a lot of paintings in Favian's castle, are they... Yours?  
—Yep. All mine. I like painting things for Favian, they always return the favour, even when I couldn't possibly ask them for it.  
—Yeah, they seem pretty sweet... And how did you two, uhh, meet?  
Gaila asked, looking nervous. They seem so happy together. She wanted to know more and more about them.  
—Oh, - Lyrileigh smiled, - Well, she and her brother came here for shelter, as many do, and Favian noticed how much I wanted to talk to her and so they set us up on a date. It's all been amazing since then.  
Krea a let out a small "awww" as she mixed the paints in her pallette.  
—That is... So sweet. I am so happy for you.  
—So are we... - Krea chuckled.  
Lyrileigh set the teapot and two teacups down on the table and poured some green tea into them.  
—Here you go, sweetie. My pleasure.  
Gaila took a sip of the warm drink. God, it was amazing.  
—Oh, and please do eat the cookies! I'm so fed up with being the only one who eats them in this house.  
She laughed, looking at Krea bizzarely. Gaila, of course, took a bite of the pastry laced with pieclove pollen.  
—Thith ith really gooth! Thy thon'th you eath these?  
The knight spoke with a cookie in her mouth.  
—Oh, well I really can't, can I? I require another kind of food.  
—Whath's thath?  
—Oh, you know, blood.  
Gaila spit out the tea she was currently drinking to drown out the cookies.  
—Are-are you a vampire?  
—I mean... Duh? You saw me in my bat form just today, remember?  
—Oh! It was you, wasn't it?  
Gaila said, covering her mouth out of sheer shock.  
—I just thought you already figured me out. So yeah. Thank you, by the way, for saving me. I will be sure to thank you materially a little later.  
—Oh, no need. Oh, would you look at the time, I need to get going already, anyway, it was nice to meet you two, bye!  
The knight grabbed the sack and ran out the door, shutting it tightly so as not to let any light in.  
Let's take it back to our knight boy, shall we?  
Richard woke up and started lazily opening his eyes to a young man standing over him. Richard twitched his hand to reach for his bow, but unfortunately, forgot that he had none right now.  
—Woah! Woah! Calm down, sir, are you okay?  
—Yeah, okay...  
—What are you doing here? You seem human.  
When Rich's vision began to clear, he noticed a sharp pair of ears on the man. And a flowy shirt. And long blonde hair.  
—Have you by any chance been on any paintings?  
—What?  
—I'm working for Favian and they seem to have y-your painting in their hall.  
—Oh... Yeah, Krea painted me a couple days back. Why?  
—No, nothing... - Richard said, trying not to blush. God this man was even more handsome than he was on the picture.  
—Anyway, why are you sleeping here.  
—I don't know! I was sent by Favian to pick some sonnflowers and i-  
—You... What? - the man started laughing without stop.  
—And I sniffed some of them! What did these flowers do to me?  
—You... I mean... Sniffing sonnflowers makes you sleepy, silly. You don't know about these because of human nature, right?  
—Yeah, probably...  
Richard blushed. For the first time ever he felt stupid.  
—Hey that's okay. Don't be ashamed. I wouldn't know about human things now, would i?  
—N-no, no you wouldn't.  
Richard felt instantly better. Somehow this man made him feel... Assured. He was soon grabbing his hand to get up and picking up his half-full basket.  
—Oh.. let's gather the rest of this basket! I'm Eldias, by the way.  
—Richard.  
—Oh, you're the human Favian caught entering the premises. I wanted to meet you so badly, I thought, who is this brave man who came here voluntarily?  
Eldias said, picking flowers with a rapid pace and dropping them in the basket.  
—Yeah, that's me. And you are?  
—Oh, I'm an old friend of Favian's. One of the first to start living in this small town. What even brought you here?  
—Oh, I'm here from the knight academy. You know, to search the perimeter for rogues and bandits.  
—Y-you're from the academy? Like, under um, Sir Clifton?  
Eldias suddenly seemed very worried. And yes, Sir Clifton 

Was the head of the Knightry, but Richard never really saw him, ever.  
—Um... Yeah?  
—Have you ever... Talked to any of the head teachers? Did they try to make you general?  
—No, never, why?  
—That's... That's good.  
—Why?  
Richard repeated, getting worried.  
—Sir Clifton and I go back... He does not like our kind much.  
—Oh, I'm so sorry...  
—Don't be. But if you go back there never, and I mean never, become general or tell them about Lyriciel, okay?  
—O-okay.  
Richard suddenly felt bad. He wanted to go goldbird every second of his existence here, but he was hesitant now. My God, was he hesitant. Soon, the basket was full of sonnflowers and Rich and his new buddy headed for Favian's castle.  
—That's not the only painting I posed for, by the way. But I really want the first one to be tear down. Krea kinda doesn't wanna take it down, says it's one of her best works. But she said she'll budge soon.  
—Why do you wanna take it down?  
—I look... Different there. You know, a little under 10 years ago, you wouldn't recognize me.  
—I mean, what were you at that time, like, 15?  
—No, like 378.  
—Wait, WHAT?  
Richard stopped in his tracks, looking precisely at his new friend.  
—I'm an elf... We're immortal.  
—Wow... So elfs really exist?  
—Are you saying that about everyone in this town? Because yes we do. And your academy is why we hide.  
—Oh... So what exactly was different about you?  
—I'd rather not say. Maybe one day. But not right now. I see you're where you are supposed to be, so I'll leave now. I was pleased to meet you, Richard.  
—You too, El- El-  
Rich couldn't remember this strange elven name.  
—Eldias.  
—Eldias!  
The elf smiled and ran off to his house and Richard couldn't help but look at him go, smiling.  
—Oooh, who's that shiny fella?  
Gaila said, looking at her friend's weird gaze.  
—Oh my god, just a friend. We met at the field.  
—Is that why you're as late as I am?  
Gaila smirked at Rich, implying something.  
—I just.. fell asleep, ok?  
—Ohhohoh...  
—No, not like that, perv!  
—Well it's okay, I spent too much time at Lyrileigh's to judge.  
—And what were you doing there?  
—Just drinking tea with her and her lover.  
—Oooh, is that what they call that now?  
Rich threw Gaila's jokes against herself.  
—Alright, alright, we get it...  
They went into a familiar castle and were greeted by a worried Favian.  
—Where were you two?!  
—Sorry, Rich fell asleep and I spent some time at Lyrileigh's.  
—Oh gods, I was so worried for you!  
—We're very sorry.  
Richard said and handed Favian over his basket. Gaila followed suit and handed over a sack of pollen.  
—Thank you so much, I will go cook some sedative teas to calm down.  
—Okay, we'll be in our rooms!  
—Good night!  
Richard and Gaila went upstairs to their rooms, and spent the whole afternoon discussing their new acquaintances.


	6. Behind these white eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard is happier and gets a task to go visit a fellow called "Bastian" and his girlfriend, while Gaila grows closer to the mermaid Sariel. Richard's heart aches to stay, but the guilt will have its' way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing! School has just been really hard.

Richard and Gaila were starting to like it here. At least after yesterday, they were. For some reason, when Rich came back, he didn't bite at Gaila and her whimsy attraction to this place nearly as much and he even paid a compliment to Favian, going as far as to say "You look amazing today, Favian, that skirt really is amazing!"when they were eating breakfast in the dining room.  
—What are you so giddy about?  
Gaila asked her partner, bumping his arm.  
—Me? Giddy? Never.  
—Come on, you have a tiny smile in your face. You are clearly more excited than you have been in many years.  
—I don't know, it's just... This town started to grow on me, you know?  
Richard said, finishing his klen, which was also a type of porridge, but this one was much saltier and solid.  
—Are you sure it's the town, not the tall guy with the long hair and the gorgeous legs?  
—You don't even like guys, why are you describing him like that?  
—I have eyes, Richard. He was handsome! Tell me he wasn't handsome!  
—He was... Handsome, I suppose. A little more than other men, even, maybe. But he isn't the reason why I'm giddy! And to clarify, I'm not giddy!  
—Sure.  
Gaila squinted and finished the meal herself. She stood up and Rich did so as well, and they both headed down the hall for a new task. Richard couldn't help but feel little unsure.  
—I mean, yeah. This town isn't half bad, but aren't we betraying Major General Robin? I mean... He housed me when I had no home and I repay him like this?  
—I mean yeah but... For all he knows we're dead in a ditch somewhere, right?  
Richard sighed and Gaila started to see his point. She also came to the academy when she had nowhere else to go, and it took her in, she was the first girl student at her academy and they even kinda accepted her.  
—Yeah. Come on, we have a task to do.  
Favian was standing on the small stage, as usual, in their long black skirt, their hair a bit messier today than usually.  
—Oh goodness, hello, my darlings! Today I have a riveting task for you both, so you can be sure you will have fun today.  
—Oh wow, thank you so much!  
Gaila spoke in her usual people-pleasing manner and got a warm smile from Favian.  
—Let's start with you, Richard. You will be going to collect a nice little herb that is called the shansa and it grows... In the woods near the house of Bastian and Erelah. You will get to work with my darling boy, Bastian. He will help you pick the herbs. As for you, Gaila, you will be getting me... Two pails of water. Right from the green lake.  
—Oh! - Gaila started blushing. She knew that in that lake lived the most beautiful creature she had ever had the luck to see, so she was definetely worried about that, - But what do you need lake water for?  
—Good question! Most potions are based with either rain or lake water. Usual water from a stream is too basic for the magic to work. That being said, out drinking water stream is in the woods, next to Eldias' house.  
—Oh okay then! I guess I'll get going then, haha...  
—Don't you wanna take your buckets?  
—Oh right! Yeah, buckets.  
—Here you go. Don't strain your back muscles.  
—I can handle it.  
Gaila nervously chuckled and got two large buckets and ran off into the field.  
—Ah, young and in love.  
Favian said, tutting to themselves.  
—Wh-what?  
—Oh don't you know? In that lake lives my friend, Sariel. I talked to her and she said she really liked Gaila. They seem to be very much... Interested in each other.  
—She never told me about a Sariel.  
—Not a Sariel, THE Sariel, darling. But do get your basket and leave for Bastian's house. It is quite far from here.  
Richard did as he was told and went off on his journey to find a small white house with a red roof. He quickly found where to go based on the map, and headed off into the forest. Eldias' house was also near there. He really wanted to bump into him just to hear him talk again, but this was not about what he wanted. This was about getting this over with, living with these... Creatures for a week and then getting the cavalry to go here and save them. He found the house and knocked on the door. Who opened it was a very pretty woman with a black, long toga on. Behind her back was something that looked a lot like... No, it couldn't be. Who was he kidding, it totally fucking could. It was a pair of large black wings. They were feathers, unlike Lyrileigh's which resembled more of a dragonfly. This woman had wavy black hair and one eye that was blue and one that was brown. She also had brown skin almost everywhere, except a spot on her face and some spots on her arms and a couple of other places. Her eyes were strict, but wise and she had a very confused look on her face.  
—Can I help you?  
She asked, looking a little concerned.  
—Yes, I'm looking for Bastian. He is supposed to help me pick shansa. I'm a friend of Favian's.  
—Oh. Honey, someone's here looking for you. He's not as handsome as Favian described him to be.  
"Ouch." - Rich thought, but didn't show it.  
—Hold on a second, he's putting his sunscreen on.  
—Okay, can't that wait though?  
The woman looked deeply offended and gave Richard a scornful look.  
—How dare you! Do you want him dead, you barbarian?  
—Why would he be d-  
Richard started to say and then the man they were talking about came through the door. He was a tall and thin man with pale grey skin. He had black neck-length hair and a very slight stubble. He had thick black eyebrows upon one of which he had a big scar. He also had kind white eyes which sort of freaked Rich out. He had on a white Renaissance shirt with gold lacing and breeches which went down to his ancles.  
—Hey! Richard, right? Heard so much about you, you seem like a great guy. Pardon my lovely lady, she is just very concerned for me.  
The man smiled and showed a pair of sharp fangs. Rich couldn't believe it. Actually no, he totally could. Witches, fairies, elves, mermaids, weird wing-having things - a vampire was pretty much expected.  
—Yes, I need to gather some shansa and Favian told me you know how to do that.  
—Oh yeah, come with me.  
Bastian smiled and led the knight to the other side of their house and a little further back to show him some herbs growing out of the ground. It was a long, black grass with a small white flower on top and it looked very deadly. But it wasn't.  
—See, this is a very peculiar plant. It grows here because it couldn't anywhere else. And trust me, I am not a gardener. Eldias is, he's amazing with these things, but I am not. And what you are gonna do, is you're gonna sing a melody, and the herb will agree to be picked. Like this.  
Bastian grabbed Rich's basket and sang a small melody, clearly improvising. But it sounded beautiful and he got, like, ten herbs.  
—Now you try.  
The vampire said with a grin. Richard sighed and sang a small little thing, and picked like three herbs.  
—Hey, great job! Get a little bolder with your melodies though. These plants like it when you go big. They're like my primary audience besides Erry.  
Rich tried to sing more complex melodies. He even tried an octave which was, ahem, bold. And so, note by note, key by key, he picked the full basket.  
—Great job! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to rehearse something with my beloved angel.  
—Wait, what?  
—Oh we're rehearsing a song for a show that Fav-  
—No, no, what did you call her?  
Richard was saying, trying to decode the meaning of that "beloved angel". Was it a pet name or was she really...?  
—Beloved? Angel?  
—Yeah, angel! Is she...?  
—Well if you must know, yes. She is an angel. A death angel, to be exact.  
—Wait, so the gods are-?  
—Yes, the gods are real. She used to work for Lamorta, now she is independent. Don't worry, she won't try to turn you dead. She tried, but it didn't work. Sorry, she doesn't take too kindly to sarcasm or metaphors.  
—Oh no, it's... Completely fine...  
Rich looked like someone had just murdered his family. Because someone did something way worse, they shook his worldviews to the core! —So all of my...  
—Yes, your life is controlled by the pantheon of the gods.  
—That cruel Irene then!  
He exclaimed, not really thinking about what he just said. Bastian smirked at him with a confused smile.  
—How has the goddess of love unerved you?  
—Oh? What? No, it's nothing...  
—Okay then...  
The vampire scoffed and cringed a little.  
—Okay, my sunscreen's starting to wear off, so I'll go inside.  
He waved his new friend goodbye and went inside his small, windowless house, and Rich wondered how this town managed to be so appealing yet so appalling.  
Meanwhile, our Gaila was wondering the same thing. She was sitting by the lake, not having the courage to fill the buckets. She just couldn't wait to see Sariel again, but she was terrified of acting silly or forgetting her words. Finally, she breathed out, grabbed one bucket and filled it up with green water, hoping a certain go would swim up. But she didn't. Gaila grabbed another bucket and filled it up as well. But she still didn't come. Gaila decided to take a risky step and walk around the lake, just to find Sariel. She walked over the entire edge, but Sariel was nowhere to be found. Then, from a small grass at the bottom, she appeared. Swimming so elegantly, and seizing every moment. Her movement was beautiful. She was like a petal on a stream, like a beautiful feather. Her hair was bouncing a little through the water as she swam upstream She then noticed someone standing by the lake and swam up to what she presumed to be Gaila, softly smiling when she saw that it was in fact her.  
—Hello, Gaila...  
—H-hello, Sariel.  
Gaila felt like she was gonna faint.  
—How have you been doing? Has Favian been treating you well?  
Sariel smiled at her friend  
—Yeah, they kinda have...  
—Oh no! Why kinda?  
The mermaid frowned, being very confused about Gaila's choice of words.  
—Oh no, no, they have been treating me very well, i'm just a little tired.  
—Oh, actually, I have a cure for that! This lake has amazing calming effects.  
—Oh wow, is that why you are so shy?  
Sariel laughed and blushed a little, her cheeks flushing.  
—If you want to, you can take a dip here.  
Now Gaila was the one blushing. S-swim with Sariel? She understood that for the mermaid it was nothing, not even a blink of an eye, but it seemed like a huge real to her. All things considered, including that she had on her underarmour, she said:  
—Yes! I mean, yeah...  
Sariel smiled and her face lit up. It was the prettiest face that Gaila ever saw, and the shiniest smile. The knight started undressing, taking off her linen shirt and pants and staying in only her black underarmour pants and a small black brassiere, which was more practical than other brassieres, it was designed for a knight after all.  
—I hope it's okay that I don't wanna take this off...  
—Yes, of course! Although, why?  
Sariel tilted her head in confusion.  
—Well, it really isn't common for my... culture to undress this easily as it is for yours.  
Gaila tried to find a polite way of saying mermaids have no problems with showing their naked bodies while humans do, but it couldn't be said politely.  
—Ah. I should've figured as such. Since you know, it's not very comfortable to wear clothes in the water.  
—Yeah.  
Gaila blushed a little. She felt awkward and uncomfortable. She then pulled her hair into a bun and sat down on the shore, lowering her legs into the water. It was cool, but not cold at all. It was also very still, almost like there was nothing bothering it. He knight worked up the courage and got down into the water, squealing a little when she did so.  
—Do you like it?  
Sariel smiled, swimming up to her friend and taking her hand, making Gaila panic.  
—Yes! I really like it..  
That panic was indeed soothed by the lake. It was like there was some kind of kind and embracing energy there, it was like being in the warm embrace of your friend.  
—Come on now, I can show you around!  
Sariel smiled almost excitedly and started to lead Gaila underwater but the knight spoke out.  
—But I can't breathe underwater.  
—Oh...  
Sariel was shaken by that and started being very weird. She was suddenly very uncomfortable, but she still looked like she wanted Gaila to go with her.  
—What's wrong?  
—Nothing! It's just... I can give you the power to breathe down there for ten minutes-  
—That's great, I love that, thank-  
—if I kiss you.  
—Oh.  
Gaila suddenly fell deadly silent and her pupils became wider. There she was, in the lake, with a girl she found to be the best woman she had ever seen, willing to kiss her. She wanted to say "Gods, Yes", but instead said  
—Well, we could try that.  
Sariel smiled and took Gaila's other hand in her own, and blushed, looking at her friend with eyes full of hope and joy. Gaila couldn't bare this. She couldn't stand this gaze that was thrown at her so thoughtfully, she despised this cursed soft smile, these despicable kinks of hair, because she loved it all so much. Most of all she hated Sariel because of how much she wanted to kiss her right now, and wanted to do so, even before the mermaid suggested it. The knight couldn't stand this silence and finally kissed Sariel. And god, did it feel great. Embracing Sariel like that felt like holding a gentle pearl in her hand, their lips coming together felt like a unity of eternal peace and happiness. And even though Gaila couldn't even imagine that, Sariel was feeling the same way. This kiss felt like the best thing she had ever done. And it was her first one, too, since she wasn't exactly the most social mermaid. When it ended, Gaila buried her face in her hands, quietly muttering "Stupid, stupid, stop..." because this was just too much for her.  
—So... wanna go for a swim?  
Sariel asked as if she wasn't still recovering from the shock of her very first kiss with this amazingly buff human woman.  
—Yeah.  
She answered raspily, as the mermaid the took her hand and led her down into the water. Gaila had never seen such beautiful nature before. The water was as clear as day and she could see every little purple and blue seaweed, every little particle of light. And how beautiful was Sariel's tail there, underwater. It was naturally blue, but hear it seemed like the brightest shade of navy blue, glistening in the light as her tail went up and down. She led the knight into a little cave that was covered up with seaweed at the entrance. It had less light, but it had a lot of space and it was clear that this was where she lived. It had large rocls and a lot of different pearls and combs lying on the bottom, and some seaweed that were particularly shiny and colourful growing there. She also had a silk brassiere lying around which made Gaila question why she didn't wear it.  
Sariel picked a beautiful emerald comb and a strand of green seaweed and told Gaila to turn around. She then masterfully undid her bun and started combing through her hair. In the water. This was pretty weird, to be quite honest. Then, she started making a little braid and started putting something into it, and then made her hair into a slick tight bun when she was done with that. She smiled and gave her friend a small mirror. Oh god. If Gaila could speak underwater, she would say just how beautiful she thought this was ans how good at this Sariel was. But she just smiled at the mermaid and blushed a little. Sariel nodded and took her hand and they swam back upwards. They were just about to get out of the cave when Gaila started choking and couldn't help it. They got carried away! This was way more than 10 minutes! Sariel panicked and grabbed her and swam upstream herself, going as fast as she could. Luclily, they reached the shore soon enough and Gaila was lying on the shore, passed out. Sariel didn't know much, but she did know you needed to pump out the water if this happens to someone. So she started pushing as hard as she could with her small hands on Gaila's chest and pretty soon, she coughed up some water and woke up.  
—Gaila! You scared me so much...  
Sariel hugged her and buried her face in the knight's neck  
—I'm so sorry... Why didn't you kiss me though?  
—Well you couldn't say whether you wanted it or not while you were choking, I thought it wouldn't be appropriate then, and plus I had enough time to get you to safety, so I didn't think it was necessary. I just didn't wanna hurt you.  
And that was all Gaila needed to hear. She felt safe with Gaila, like she knew her her whole life.  
—Thank you so much.  
Gaila muttered and started catching her breath fast and steady. Soon, her breath came back to normal and she stood up easily, grabbing her clothes and putting them on the handles of her buckets so that they wouldn't get wet. She then grabbed the two buckets and smiled at Sariel.  
—That seems so heavy! You're so strong...  
The knight just smiled and chuckled.  
—Thank you, and until next time, Sariel.  
—Goodbye, Gaila...  
She smiled and said farewell.  
Soon, Gaila carried the two heavy buckets back to Favian's castle. She was soaking wet the whole time, so when she got to the front door, Favian instantly noticed and ran up to her with a floor rag, starting to mop the water that dripped from her.  
—Oh goodness, oh no! Why are you this wet?  
—This is a nice day to take a swim, isn't it?  
Favian instantly knew why she had taken a swim and they smiled softly and took a bucket from her hand.  
—Let's carry these to my potion room together, and then I can get you a towel.  
They did so, and the witch handed Gaila a large soft towel and told her to go sit in the common room by the fire.  
And she did just that, and sat by the fire watching the purple flame crackle and cricket. She was getting dryer, and she was sitting in her clothes without her underarmour on. It was hanging on the porch and drying. Pretty soon, Rich waltzed in, looking pretty much the same as before, but a bit more shaken.  
—Woah, what happened to mister "Everything-Is-Great?"  
—And what happened to miss "Has-A-Bra-On"?  
—Touché.  
Gaila smiled seeing her partner sit down on a rocking chair next to her.  
—Anyway, I just found out the biggest fucking gamechanger.  
—Hm?  
—Well, you know how Major General has always said that the gods are an old man's tale and don't exist?  
—Yeah, why?  
—That isn't true!  
Gaila scoffed and made severe eye contact with Rich just to find out whether or not he was bluffing. When she realised that he wasn't, her eyes widened and she almost shouted "are you fucking serious?" But decided not to bother Favian too much.  
—Yeah! I met an angel of Lamorta. Her name is Erelah and she lives here. I was just as shocked as you are!  
—Well i- That Irene is a bitch then!  
—That's what I said!  
They started laughing. Gaila couldn't pinpoint a moment in the academy where they were as close as they were right now.  
—How has that skank Irene failed you?  
Gaila asked, looking at him with mild concern.  
—Oh quit pretending, you know exactly how! That guy, Eldias. He's all I think about. God I don't remember the last time I had a crush like this.  
—Seriously? You can't remember Kaolo, the handsome prince of Killat? "At your service, good sire, please!"  
—Oh please! I was just being considerate to our client... Who I found very attractive.  
—Uh-huh. Sure. Anyway, are you sure that it's him that you have a crush on?  
—What do you mean?  
—Well you have been denying it, but you like it here. I see it in your eyes. I've known you long enough, Rich. Maybe you fell in love Lyriciel and that love manifested itself in the first guy you saw here.  
—Oh, calm down here, Shreid. It's not that deep. He's just... Hot and compassionate.  
—Is that how low your bar goes?  
—Here, yes.  
—Well, I can't judge. You know that Sariel Favian mentioned? Yeah, she's been my torment. She's a beautiful dark mermaid and... She doesn't wear a bra.  
—Yeah, that indeed does make your judgement invalid. But I assume... Mermaids do not need these things, huh?  
—No, they don't. And she's also... The most beautiful person, or rather, creature, I have ever seen. See this little seaweed braid? She did that! She's so talented.  
—She seems amazing. It's great you found yourself a cute girl here.  
—Too bad we'll have to leave here in a couple of weeks, huh?  
—Yeah, too bad...  
Gaila frowned. How could he not get it? This was his cue to say "Who cares? They probably think we're dead already! Let's live out our eternity here, where I will snog up with the hot elf guy and you will swim with your water girlfriend for days on end!"  
But, alas, Rich wasn't that good with cues.


	7. Betwixt some lies, a truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaila and Richard wake up to a rather peculiar smell, and find that a party is being thrown for them. On this momentous day, they decide to do what is right for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, sorry this took so long, it's just been a real hard one

Richard and Gaila woke up to a very pleasant scent. Though usually, it was also very amusing. Usually, the castle smelled like a fruit basket, and a bundle of lilies. And pretty ones, too, exotic ones. But today... There was a scent of a sweet cream running through these hallways. And it made them crazy for some cake right this minute. The first to wake up and smell it was of course Richard, always the early bird, and he got dressed and went down to the kitchen to see what was cooking. It turned out to be Lyrileigh, in a very ill-fitting black apron covered in paint. Clearly this was not hers. She was wearing a plain pink dress which was a little darker than her hair. And she was humming something and making what Richard though was the biggest and tastiest-looking he had ever seen, throwing some powder in every baste she made for another layer. The knight got suspicious, before seeing her dip her finger in it and licking it, and her wings fluttering as a response to it. It seemed to be some sort of... Pollen. He evaluated the situation, and overall, ruled it unimportant enough to go back to sleep until Favian wakes him. He went back upstairs and fell asleep in his already familiar to him room.  
Gaila, on the other hand, had just woken up and wanted to investigate as well. She followed the pleasant smell and once again found the beautiful fairy, but she found her talking to the wise witch. When she came downstairs, they both smiled and looked relieved.  
—Gaila! Good morning! As you can see, our castle is filled with a vet pleasant scent today! That is because we have a celebration, or would you rather, a party. And it is thrown for you, my darling! Well, and for Richard, of course.  
Gaila's mouth was hanging open. She was at a loss for words. She has never had parties thrown in her honor, and neither has Rich.  
—Oh gods... Is that so? Wh-what have we done to deserve such a fuss?  
Favian smiled, as if implying that Gaila's humbleness was adorable.  
—Well, you have been such a pleasure to work and live with, you're almost native at this point!  
—Oh yes! And you brought me such joy when you had tea with me!  
Lyrileigh said, while taking her cookies out of the furnace.  
—Overall, you're just very people to be next to. We wanted to have a little celebration.  
Gaila blushed and couldn't take it. She just started to gush and cover her face in her hands before she left and ran to Richard's room.  
—Rich! Rich! Wake up! We're having a party thrown in our honor!  
The lady knight was shaking her partner and screaming at the top of her lungs. She was just so excited. Richard started to slightly open his eyes, and see the big smile on Gaila's face. It was hard to ignore, to be completely honest.  
—Huh... Wha-?  
—They are throwing a celebration for us! You see how much they like us, Rich!  
Richard was very... Surprised. So much so, he immediately got up and started interrogating Gaila about everything she knew, which was not a lot. When he was done, he had such googly eyes on his face. His look could only be described as "scared but excited kitten". He could not believe the town was throwing him a party. Well, them, but that's not the point. This was a real game-changer for him, but he still said:  
—Pffft, they're just doing it to earn our trust. And when we think they have our back, they'll stab it!  
—Gods damn you Rich! Why is everything so secretive and traitorous when it comes to you? Can you not see they're trying to be friendly?  
—How can I know? I can't! When the Knightry found me, I was a 10 year old boy trying to live one more day, catching bread crumbs off of tables. They fed me, they healed me, they put a a roof above my head. And now I'm supposed to just give them up like that?  
Rich not so much said, but barked those words. Gaila fell deadly silent. She couldn't possibly say anything, but she knew she had to.  
—I know.  
—Thank y-  
—I know because it was the same with me. I was a lady school runaway! They had no reason to take me in other than the fact I wanted it so badly and that I had nowhere else to go. They let me show them my fencing skills and took me in. I was the reason that there are so many lady knights nowadays! But I still think that we should stay.  
As Gaila was saying that, she was starting to believe it less. That they should stay. I mean, the Academy made her into who she was today... Or so she thought. Richard, on the other hand, was starting to believe it more and  
—You know what Eldias-  
—Who?  
—Hot elf guy.  
—Ah, continue.  
—Well he told me that Clifton Crimson has some kind of hit squad on magical creatures like the townfolk here. Maybe this was the reason we were sent here...  
—Do you really think so?  
—Yeah...  
Now both of them were thinking the same thing: "Are we the bad guys?"  
After thirty minutes of tedious self reflecting, our knights went down together, to see the preparation for the holiday. They now heard something from the main hall. It sounded something like "Mi mi mi mi mi, la la la la" sung by a beautiful, charming voice. It was deep and yet bright. It sounded like a harmony of the most beautiful kind. Gaila decided to investigate and snuck out to look what was going on in the hall. It was two people. Or rather, creatures. One was a pale skinny man with black hair who had rather sharp teeth. The other was a beautiful dark-skinned woman with a pair of large black wings. He was playing the lute and she was playing a harp and singing. It sounded so beautiful, so vivid and bright, that Gaila almost lost track of time. But then she realised that Rich would go looking for her and freak out, so she ran along. She quickly found Richard in the kitchen, drinking tea with Favian and Lyrileigh. It was a strange pink herb but it smelled delicious.  
—Oh, Gaila! Sit down and have a drink with us. Well not that kind of drink... You'll drink that a little later today.  
The lady knight smiled and sat down at the table. Favian quickly poured her a cup.  
—So, how is the preparation going?  
Gaila asked and saw the fairy smile.  
—Quite good. I managed to get everything ready already! We will have a couple of cakes, a lot of cookies and s-  
—Shhh! - Favian stopped their friend and smiled, - You don't want to spoil everything for them!  
—Oh but I am so bad at keeping secrets!  
The fairy whined and made a pouting face.  
—I know you are.  
They smiled and pat the head of the excited girl.  
Richard and Gaila were freaking out. The expressions on their faces read "What the hell is happening" and "This is the best day of my life".  
—Can I ask... What is cake?  
Gaila asked. Favian laughed, but then stopped, looking at Gaila with horrified eyes.  
—You... You have never had cake?  
—Maybe I have but i didn't know the name?  
Lyrileigh butted in, also mortified to the core.  
—Have you never seen it? You know, a sweet pastry with icing and pretty little roses!  
—Uhhh... The only sweet things we got in the academy were honey and apples, really.  
Richard said, not understanding what the deal was. Favian's expression changed from "scared for the knights" to "excited for them" in about two seconds, realising the great shock they would feel eating cake for the first time would be amazing.  
—I think that our guests have quite a day to prepare for!  
Favian said and stood up, gesturing for the knights to follow them. They walked through the festively decorated hallways, which were filled with a sweet smile that left our pair ecstatic and excited. The witch led them to a small room which was filled to the brim with bottles that contained all kinds of colorful liquids.  
—Now, this is the potion room, as you can see. And my only chore for the day for you is to deliver some of these to our townfolk.  
Richard and Gaila sighed in relief. This was an easy task. They just needed to remember what potions they needed to take to whom.  
—Okay, here are your baskets. Gaila, you have to take some pieclove extract to Lyrileigh, - Favian said and handed her a clearl liquid - A vampire sunscreen and a paint brightener for Krea, - they handed her two bottles: one that was changing colors constantly, and one that was green and creamy, - and, of course, some seaweed extract for Sariel, - they handed her a purple bottle and smiled.

Gaila mentally memorised everything and bid the witch and her partner farewell, going downstairs, evidently, to give Lyrileigh her ingredient.  
—Now for you, Richard. Please give Bastian his vampire sunscreen potion and Erelah her bone medicine, - they handed Richard a green and a white bottle, - And bring Eldias his fertilizer, - now a pink bottle, - That's pretty much all. Oh, and Bastian and Erelah are currently in the concert hall.  
Richard respectively nodded and ran away, trying to find the concert hall in this huge castle. Fortunately, he didn't have to search for long. He saw the couple that he had seen yesterday, rehearsing some song. Erelah's voice was that of a heavenly canary, if one would describe it. He knocked on the door, as if to tell them that he's here.  
—Oh hey, Richy-boy!  
The vampire stopped playing the lute, and went to greet Richard. He hugged Rich and patted him on the back pretty hard. The knight was tough, so he took the back pats pretty wellz but what made him crawl into a little ball in his head was "Richy-boy".  
—Favian told me to bring you guys the uhh... Vampire sunscreen and the bone medicine.  
He said as he handed them the two bottles.  
—Thank you, your couriership is much appreciated.  
Erelah said and unscrewed the cap, taking a sip of the bone medicine.  
—Can I ask though, why do you need it?  
—Well, I don't want to you know, turn to du-  
Bastian started talking before Rich interrupted him.  
—No, I get why you need the sunscreen... But why do you need the bone medicine?  
—Oh, well that's really none of your business.  
Erelah said, looking at Rich condescendingly.  
Bastian smiled nervously and hurried the knight out of the room.  
—Don't worry about it, - he said to the knight, - she's just a little suspicious of you. She's really sweet, just, not instantly.  
Richard nodded and smiled and waved goodbye to his new vampire friend. And then, he went on to the garden, where he presumed he would find Eldias.  
Meanwhile, Gaila was chatting up Lyrileigh, grilling her on what cake was.  
—Are there apples?  
—Rarely, but there could be.  
—Okay, is there honey?  
—Oftentimes, yes.  
—Is th-  
—Okay, okay, I know you're excited and I love that, but I promised Favian I wouldn't tell you much, okay?  
—Okay, here's your pieclove extract and I guess I'll go try to find your... Lover?  
—Oh yes! She's in our house. Although! Do try not to look at what she's painting, it's a surprise!  
—Okay, take care!  
Gaila waved goodbye to her new friend and headed towards the fairy's house. She ran, carefully trying not to shatter anything and reached the house pretty quickly. She knocked on the door, admiring the patterns on the roof. God, that Krea sure was talented. She heard a muted "Come in!" And did so, and left two bottles on the counter.  
—Your sunscreen and paint brightener are here, sir!  
She shouted, and out of the hidden room came a tall vampire, whose loose black shirt was completely covered in paint, due to her girlfriend's taking her apron. She also had swollen fingers as it appears she was making something out of metal.  
—Aw, thanks, dear friend. Hope you enjoy my gift.  
Krea said and winked at Gaila. The knight would've passed out, was her mind not occupied with another lady.  
—It's okay, and I'm sure I will, anyway, I'll get going ok bye!  
As much as she really liked Krea, part of her stillwas super afraid to get bitten. Those shiny pink eyes stared right into her soul.  
Back to our frightful knight, who was working up the courage to speak to an elf. He has not had a crush in years, so this was all very confusing. He was plodding across the field while muttering something, when suddenly... Oh no, a lake! Goddammit Richard, you really need to stop being so boy-crazy today, don't you? And he had already accepted his defeat and was ok with his clothes getting wet (BUT NOT HIS HAIR) when... A strong arm wrapped around his torso, catching him mid-air and locking eyes with him. Of-fucking-course. The eyes that he met were big, blue and kind and belonged to Eldias. He smiled at Richard, trying to carefully, set him back on the ground without harm.  
—Better watch where you step, huh?  
The elf chuckled, looking at the knight, who was still catching his breath and terrified to the core.  
—Yeah... Hey, Favian told me to give you the... Fertilizer.  
Richard said and reached for his basket, where he found a small pink bottle and handed it to Eldias, his hand shaking ralidly from the shock.  
—Oh thank you, my good si- Oh, for Irene's sake, please don't be terrified! This is fine, I caught you, you have nothing to worry about! You gave me my fertilizer and you will have lovely fantastic flowers at your party today.  
The elf smiled kindly, and it started to seem like he had some sort of magic. Like, calming powers or something. Because with every word he spoke, Richard's arms stoped moving and his breathing started getting way more balanced.  
—Thank you, I think I'm fine.  
—You better be, or I'm having Favian make you a calming potion for those nerves of yours.  
Now, here I feel the need to say, that if Gaila were asked to describe Richard, "nervous" would be exactly the 5543d word she would use. Rich almost never shook, never screamed. He was more annoyed or passive agressive in stressful situations. So you write the conclusion yourself.  
—Anyway, how has your morning been so far?  
Richard muttered, trying not to sound awkward.  
—It's been good. Now it's even better.  
Eldias said, winking at the knight. Rich, in turn, sorta batted his eyelashes at him. Rich was a helpless flirt, that often gave him away.  
—How is the planting going?  
He asked, in a rather cheeky tone, trying to make smalltalk less unbearable.  
—Good. Although please don't look in the castle garden, cause I maaaay have been asked to make a surprise centerpiece? Sorry, I'm awful at keeping secrets.  
—And I'm glad you are. And I came to you exactly to find out some of them.  
—Oh? As long as they're not about some pictures I've had Krea draw th-  
Richard blushed and interrupted the man, butting in with:  
—I wanna know what happened between you and Clifton Crimson, why you have a grudge against him now.  
—Grudge? - Eldias scoffed, putting his hands on his hips, - I think it's more, like, open hatred. Do you really wanna know, Rich, are you sure?  
Richard was doubting the academy right now. Very much so. He wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible, he wanted to take the bands off of his mental wound. Anything would send him over the edge.  
—Yes, I'm sure, tell me please.  
The elf sighed and sat down under an elm tree, cracking his knuckles.  
—Our story begins in the elvish town of Macrael. That is where I came from, it is my native land. Or, rather, it used to be, - he said, with a said grimace on his face, - My mother, Agriela, was one of the leaders of the elvish society. We were very wealthy, indeed, and we had a lot of power. One time, an issue of solitarity came up. Some politicians suggested we segregate from other fantastic life forms, such as the fae, the witches, the vampires and form a closer bond with the human world. The human world was taking over at that time, blossoming like no other. It was not so long ago, only maybe thirty years ago.  
—Thirty years ago?!  
Richard butted in, not believing his ears. Eldias looked like he was 20, he could not have remembered what was thirty years ago this clearly.  
—Oh right, - the elf chuckled, - You're human. We elves live until murdered. No other way of dying. Well, there is also gifting someone with your immortality, but that is beside the point. Elves noticed how strong your kind was getting and how weak other were, and decided to invite someone from the Braveheart Kingdom to talk to us. They chose the representatives, the ruler and the head of the military, which were Angmar Lue and Clifton Crimson. I was forced to meet with them, but then I realised, that I liked that acquaintance more than I thought. Or rather, that girl. Angmar. I liked her so much. We spent all of our time together, when she wasn't talking to our government officials. She suggested that I should marry her to make the bond between our kinds official. And then I remembered my mother's words, how she had a hunch that this bond would someday hurt us, hurt everyone in it's way, and I told her no, politely. She was offended, but, overall, we were still on good terms. The next day, the election was held. My mother was arguing against the deal, she was strongly refuting why it was a bad idea, and as I watched her perform, I saw that there was no response from our society, our rulers. At the end of the election, the bond was sealed and the humans were in ties with us elves. My mother and I went home, devastated with what happened, but overall, not surprised. The next morning, when I wanted to fetch myself some water, I saw my mother's body on the floor, - Eldias choked back tears. It was clear he remembered all of this as if it was yesterday, - She was murdered. After seven hundred years of living on this world, she was murdered in cold blood. Her body was impaled with a sword and left t-to...

At this point, Eldias' eyes were filled with tears, his slim hands grasping Rich, trying not to fall apart. It was the most emotion Rich saw from anyone, ever. The academy wasn't big on emotion, on the contrary, they discouraged it  
—It was Clifton.  
Richard's face cringed into an expression that could only be described as "Really?" But not the petty kind, the i-can't-believe-it kind.  
—Well, I am sure of it at least. That freak wants to suppress anyone not agreeing with him. He's the worst person to lead the military, that much is sure. I was hoping he would be disbanded when something inevitably goes south in the academies, but... He seemingly didn't. I left town immediately and tried to find a peaceful elvish society where elves wanted to coexist with other fantastic kinds but... Everybody was either hiding away, or not letting anyone else in. And then I found Lyriciel, and decided to stay, it was the next best thing to a peaceful elvish city. And one day, a small gremlin named Ji'inta came by our town, asking for shelter. She didn't stay long though. She went out from the premises to gather some food and then... We found her body near the river. She was pierced by the academy's arrows. Your academy sent a squad of Good Hunters For Fantastic Creatures, and from that point forward Favian made our cover stronger than ever. So yeah, Clifton is a horrible person who you should never trust. But how is Angmar doing? She was such a wonderful girl when we first met... How is she now?  
Rich felt very, very uncomfortable. How do you tell your crush that his former lover married his arch-nemesis?  
—She's... Good. Although she goes by Angmar Crimson now.  
—She... What.  
—Y-yeah.  
What followed was difficult to describe. First, Eldias sighed and calmed himself down. Then, he went around to a tree and put a hand on its' trunk all the while making a face like he had just been told someone ate his plate of pelen. Then he took his hand away and smiled.  
—I am terribly sorry, I did not like this tree and I finally found a good use for it.  
The tree soon rotted and fell down onto the ground.  
—Is she... Happy with him?  
—I... I can't say, I've never talked to either of them.  
Rich said on reflex. He was still processing what the hell just happened.  
—Well, thank you for the information and thank you for listening to my long story, now please, leave before any other trees fall, my dear.  
The elf was smiling, but creepily so. Rich couldn't blame him, he often did the same. The knight made his way to the castle where he laid down on a couch to process all the new information.  
Meanwhile, our Gaila was delivering her potion to the place that she found herself in almost everyday. The lake. She lowered her hand into the lake and then waved, trying to get her friend's attention. Sariel quickly swam upwards and smiled at the knight. On her body was the silk brassiere that Gaila saw yesterday in her cave.  
—Hello, Gaila.  
—Hi, Sariel... Favian told me to give you this potion thingy! It's seaweed extract.  
—Oo, my favorite drink!  
Sariel awkwardly waited for the knight to hand it to her. When Gaila finally did that, the mermaid swam downwards and put the bottle down among her things, and then swam back up again.  
—Your top is... Cute.  
—Why thank you...  
Sariel blushed a little. She did, indeed, look cute.  
—Wh-why are you wearing it though?  
But Gaila liked her the way she was before a little more, for obvious reasons.  
—Why, today's the party. Didn't Favian tell you? Oh no, was it a secret?  
She stared nervously wagging her tail underwater, but was cut off by Gaila chuckling and saying it was alright.  
—But how can you even attend the party?  
—Oh... I don't. It's not that I want to, but I can't, I'm just not a party person. They bring me my gourmet seaweed and Bastian and Erelah sing songs for me afterwards anyway, so I don't miss anything of utmost importance. Oh, and Krea previews her drawings for me. So yeah.  
Gaila felt really sad she wouldn't see her at the party and then had an epiphany!  
—I will meet you when everyone goes to sleep. Here, by the lake, I'll be by midnight.  
—Oh! Well... I look forward to seeing you so much! Oh, it will be so great!  
Sariel said, her tail gently swaying from side to side.  
—Okay. See you tonight, sweet.  
As soon as she heard that, Sariel blushed and wanted to hide underwater. It wasn't showing quite yet, but Gaila's feelings were beginning to be reciprocated.  
When Gaila came back to the castle, she found her partner stress-eating the cookies that Lyrileigh so mistakenly left on the counter.  
—Hey, Rich, are you okay?  
—Y-yeah. It's just that everything in my life ever was a cruel lie, but yeah, I'm fine.  
Okay, this was expected. While other people's stages of grief are denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance, Rich's are denial, denial, denial, denial and then anger.  
—Wait, what? Why are you saying that?  
Rich couldn't look up at his partner. His partner who was right all this time, that the academy did not care right now where they were.  
—Eldias told me about Crimson. That he murdered Eldias' mother. That he sends out hunting squads to hunt down fantastic creatures. That he is a manipulator.  
Gaila's eyes were the size of a moon. What the hell was this boy talking about? She couldn't believe it. But at the same time, she did. She believed her partner. And the reason for that was, well, Rich wasn't a very trusting person and he rarely took somebody's words as truth. And yet he did, so that must have been really, deeply true.  
—Rich, come on. We're here now. We've almost gone native. They're throwing a party in out honour. We don't have to go back there. We don't have to live under his rule.  
—Does that mean Sir Robin Crimson is also a bad guy?  
Gaila was startled by this question. No... I mean he couldn't be. He was always so good to them when they were growing up, he took them underneath his wing, no? God this was all so frustrating.  
—I don't know. All I know is that right now we are in a place where people care about us. Honour us. We found it in an unexpected turn of events, but we became townfolk in the process. Look, it's been a week, and you have already begun to trust this Eldias fellow. We are where we belong, Rich.  
—I just can't get my head around it...  
—I know.  
Gaila hugged her partner, and felt her shirt get a bit wet. They were tears. Tears from Richard's eyes. That was unusual to say the least. He never showed anything more than an angry snap. But he was expressing emotion, he was doing it. She had nothing to do except shush him gently, tell him they were okay, they werei with people who liked them so much, that they threw these knights a party. And who cares about the academy? Now they can stay here, and provide shelter for other fantastic creatures that the academy might try to hurt. 

They say there, embracing each other, as the preparations were close to the finish line. Favian was finishing up with the drinks, Lyrileigh was making her last touches on the cake, Erelah's voice was well and warmed up, and Krea was finishing with the decorations. This was all happening in the main hall. Soon, our two knights were called by Eldias' voice. He said he needed them to get him a paddle from the main hall, and they wanted to help him (especially Rich), and then... SURPRISE!  
They walked into a gathering of creatures that loved them dearly, despite knowing them for no more than a week. The hall was beautiful. There was a big ribbon that said "Greetings Richard and Gaila!" Written beautifully, by a well-practiced hand. There were two amazing, big cakes, one pink and one white that the knights couldn't wait to try. There was lots of food and... What looked like potions but they suspected it might be alcohol. Cause... Well it looked like alcohol. Although, the drinks sparkled a little, they were clearly hand-made by Favian. Everyone looked their best, by the way. Favian was wearing a sleek silk white shirt and black pants, had blue eyelids, and their hair had glitter in it that sparkled like it was from a fairytale. Lyrileigh had on a green top, that looked like it was sewn from grass and flowers and a white poofy skirt, that looked like it was made from a cloud up in the sky that had some flowers embroidered on it. She also had on  
Krea had on her usual outfit, but she was in tall black boots and had a shiny moon and a shiny sun made out of gemstones on either side of her collar. Bastian's usual shirt was covered with a sleek coat and his hair was slicked back. Erelah was up onstage wearing... What could only be described as the most beautiful dress Gaila had ever seen. It was white, and sewn like something that the kings and queens wore in their palaces. Where did she find something so beautiful? And Eldias. Oh, Eldias. His hair was carefully tucked away and braided where it needed to be such and despite his usual outfit, his head was adorned with a golden crown. Not the fancy kind, but the tame kind, that almost looks like a stripe of gold on a person's head. And oh, did it suit him. Richard almost fainted. While Gaila went to get herself a piece of cake which looked like it was from her wildest fucking dreams, Rich decided to be brave and strike up a conversation with his crush. He took long strides and eventually ended up by Eldias, smiling up at him. With the lute in the background calming his nerves, he said the first word:  
—Hey, handsome.  
He almost choked when he said that. He immediately started fidgeting with his hands.  
—Hey, also handsome. Why are you not in your party clothes?  
—Oh, um... I don't have any?  
—Yeah you do. You and that girl are knights. Wear your armour, show it off a little.  
Rich had almost said "Oh, you told me the man thanks to whom I wear that is a murderer, no thanks", but he forgot everything looking at the man in front of him. He nodded to his request and showed a gesture that meant "one second. He went to get Gaila away from that freaking three tier cake and made her go upstairs to change. She barely gave in, only agreeing when he said that he would kiss Richard today. Or at least, shoot his shot. They both put on their armour. You know, if you detached it from the context, it looked amazing. It was a mix of iron and bronze, and it had a beautiful combination of plates and chain, the shoulder pads combining both. Richard also added the ring that he got from that prince Kaolo gave him that resembled a snake. And Gaila carefully combed her hair and let it down tossing it down to one side. When they walked out and saw each other, they both disliked the person they saw. The person who has been working for a terrible human being, and yet still has attachments, still wears the uniform. But despite having these feelings, the duo ditched them ad went down back to the party. Favian was up onstage saying something while everybody else was clapping and laughing.  
—Ladies and gentlemen, our prized guests have arrived! You know a funny story about them actually, is that I thought they were actually here to hurt us. Like, eradicate the town and whatnot. And then I talked to them and I immediately saw that they are better than this. This party was in the making since I showed them their room. But I still made them work for it, because that's just how I am.  
Everybody laughed at that point. It seemed like Favian making newcomers do a bit of chores was tradition. So they really were just like all the townfolk.  
—Now, my lovely guests, Bastian and Erelah will play a polonaise as a harp/lute duo. And you catch up with the cake and the conversations.  
Favian said, raising a small bottle of something pink and bubbly up. Looked like champagne, but like, magic. Bottles with that were standing on the tables, and so, the knights drank some, and Rich felt instantly more courageous. He walked up to Eldias and smiled:  
—So what were we talking about?  
—How cute you look in that armour of yours.  
Eldias said, winking at Rich. Okay yeah that potion was strong, but Rich could still see himself fainting right now.  
—And how cute you look with braided hair.  
—Oh? Should I ask Sariel to help more?  
—Definetely.  
Rich took a long look at Eldias and tried to think of how to say "I really like you and want to know as much as I possibly can about you".  
—Let's play "A truth betwixt two fallacies"  
Yeah that works.  
—Oh? Okay, can you tell me the rules?  
—Simple, you tell me two lies and one truth about yourself and I try to figure out which is which. And then it's the other way around.  
Eldias chuckled and hummed to himself, trying to figure out what to say. He then looked like he mentally said "Eureka!" And proclaimed.  
—I'm a virgin, I used to have a different name, my best friend is Sariel.  
Richard was... Shocked to say the least. Two of these were shocking as hell, how was he supposed to guess?  
—Oh, well... Well I really don't think you can have that strong of a friendship with a person who lives underwater, at least for convenience's sake and your name is already so beautiful and suits you so well, so I'm saying... You're a virgin?  
—Wrong. Come on, you really think dame Angmar can resist this?  
Eldias said, twirling around and showing Rich his physique. His... Very attractive physique, if Rich could say.  
—How could she.  
Richard bit his lip, trying not to give away how excited he was.  
—No, actually. It's the other thing.  
—Which one?  
—I... Used to have a different name. I went by Orienla. That's how almost everyone outside the village knew me.  
—Orienla? But that sound like a gir-  
And then it hit Richard. Eldias don't didn't always look like this. At some point in time, he had a completely different body, voice and hair. Rich has never seen a person, or creature like this, who made such a grand change in their life. Except for madame Lieu, formerly known as Sir Lieu, professor of knightry medicine,  
who used to be a teacher in their academy, until the faculty found out she was actually a woman, and said that it was "perverted". But Rich... Despite being told to despise this thing and what it represented, he... Embraced it. He looked at Eldias and saw only the most handsome man he'd ever met, he saw a man, a proud and smart one. And what he said about the elf's name was true. It suited him perfectly. When he looked at Eldias he did not see a perversion, he saw a beauty greater than anything else. Overwhelmed by these feelings, Richard took Eldias' hand, and, shaking out of nervousness, kissed the long-haired prince before him. And god did that kiss feel like heaven. It was rough sometimes and smooth others, it tasted like cake and left a pleasant aftertaste. The lips of the elven man were soft, gentle... And when it ended, Rich felt like there were butterflies in his stomach. He felt like the weight of the world on his shoulders turned to a weight of a soft feather. For lack of a better word, our knight was falling in love. When he finally looked up at Eldias he saw him smirk.

—Your turn.  
—It's tough to beat yours... But here I go anyway. My parents hate me, I actually hated the academy and I've slept with over thirty men.  
Eldias made a very confused but surprised look.  
—Wow, that's a handful... Well you seemed like an academy fanboy when I first met you, so definetely not that one. And you seem too coy and nervous to sleep with a man even once, let alone thirty times. I'm choosing to say... Your parents hated you.  
—Wrong. I never knew my parents so technically they didn't cause I don't even know them. It's actually the third one.  
—Oh wow... - Eldias started sighing heavily, not even knowing what to say, - The more the merrier?  
Richard slapped his shoulder in playful offense and laughed, kissing him once again. This seemed to be going extremely well.  
And while our lover boy was talking to a handsome boy, our lover lady was gorging herself on cakes. This was love at first sight, she now wanted Krea to ditch Lyrileigh so that she could marry her instead and bake her this for the rest of her existence. Just kidding, she actually wanted to see Sariel more than anything right now. This was intensified even more, because Bastian and Erelah were playing "The Flower Waltz" and she saw Lyrileigh, playfully flying circles around her beloved and trying to lift her up to fly with her (failing though, because Krea was much heavier). Lyrileigh looked so breezy and perfect with her lover, and Gaila wanted something exactly like this. Richard and Eldias were also dancing, with the elf leading, making our lady knight want to vomit. Why is everyone so happy and in love? She wants to dance with her girlfriend as well! But alas, she still doesn't have one, and she can't be here with her, on land. Soon, the waltz ended, making Gaila sigh in relief. And then, started another song. Bastian started playing the lute and Erelah opened up a sheet of paper.  
—Boys working on empty, is that the kinda way to face the burning heat...  
That was the most angelic voice Gaila had ever heard. It belonged to an angel, after all. Soon the song got even better. The words, even softer. The chords, even more beautiful. Erelah's voice, gentler. While listening to the lyrics, Gaila understood what she needed to do. When she heard "Heaven and hell were words to me", she told Richard she was leaving and will come back late and raced off to the lake. She quickly found Sariel in the dim twilight of the evening, combing her hair while listening to all the little noises coming from the castle. She then turned around upon hearing a sound up close.  
—Who's there?  
—Sariel, it's me.  
Gaila said, panting. She started taking off her armour, and then her underarmour. She jumped in the lake and swam up to her close, close friend and kissed her, gently and softly. She caressed the mermaid's body, she played with her hair, it felt like she was holding the world in her hands once again. It felt right. It felt... Like home. The mermaid also... Did not complain. She was ecstatic, in fact. She was kissing the prettiest woman she's ever seen, the woman that would do something like run out of a gathering of people who love her for her. Someone who appreciates her deeply. When they broke the kiss away, Sariel chuckled shyly.  
—Wh-why did you take off your... underarmour?  
—Because i'm not uncomfortable anymore. Because I really really like you, Sariel. I like your sea-coloured tail, your honeysuckle eyes, your springing hair, your dark skin... I like everything about you.  
—I like everything about you too.  
Sariel said, while blushing like crazy. That's when Gaila couldn't take it anymore and pulled the mermaid into a dip. A literal dip. They dove underwater together and she kissed her like that. It was perfect, and it felt better than any cake.  
—I should go... Rich is probably already concerned.  
—Okay, but please, come here tommorow! I wanna show more of our lake to you!  
—Of course, my dear.  
Sariel smiled and blew the knight an air kiss.  
Gaila put on her underarmour and grabbed her metal armour and sprinted across the field back to the castle. When she got there, the guests were already gone, but there was something new in the main hall. It was a painting of her and Richard, in their linen outfits, smiling on the field. Damn, was it beautiful. That Krea sure was a master of the brush, wasn't she?  
—So, - Rich walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, - Someone kissed their crush today, didn't she?  
—Someone else also kissed their crush, huh?  
She answered with a smile. Rich stared at the painting and smiled as well.  
—We did good.  
—Uh-huh.  
—Yes we did.  
—Indeed.  
They looked at each other with straight faces and then burst into laughter. And so, it was all well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if this book was a play, this would be the end of the first of three acts. So watch out for the beginning of the next ;)


	8. The good news is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaila and Richard, having just gotten used to the Lyriciel lifestyle, have a new task on their hands: a secret party proposed by Krea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so chapters will come out a lot sooner now, so look forward to that!

Richard woke up to a pleasant melody hummed by a familiar voice. Upon opening his eyes, he did see Favian, laying a new cloth on his chair.  
—Oh good, you're awake! - they spoke, going a little closer, - I put some new clothes on your dresser. Lyrileigh is on a kick right now and sewed you a new shirt and more... Nice-fitting pants. After you get dressed, please wake Gaila up and ask her to come to the meeting in the main hall.   
—O-okay, what's for breakfast?   
—Oh! I'll cook some pelen for you after, do not worry!  
Favian smiled and waved Rich goodbye. The knight boy proceeded to look at his dresser and found that it had a pair of sleek beige linen pants and a vertically striped linen shirt. He put those on and looked... Surprisingly stylish in them. That Lyrileigh really worked hard on this fit, huh? He knocked on Gaila's door and she opened, looking so happy he barely recognized her.   
—What is it, my shrewd fellow?   
—You got some new cl- nevermind, you already changed.  
—Indeed I did!  
Gaila had on the same pants as him, but a bit darker and a dark blue linen tunic.  
—It looks great on you G, now come on, Favian told me we needed to go to the main hall! It's something important.  
Gaila smiled, seeing Rich so excited.   
—Right this second, my good man!  
She pulled her hair into a messy bun and closed the door behind her as she started sprinting through the hallway to the stairs.  
—Not this fast!!!  
Richard yelled, trying to keep up with her. He only did when they were two feet away from the door of the main hall. When they walked in, panting to catch their breath, all the townfolk were sitting there. At least it seemed like it. At the center of a circle of chairs stood Krea, guarded by Favian.   
—Ah, good! Our trusted knights are here. We can begin now. Krea, fill us all in on your plan.   
Krea smiled awkwardly, a little shy about speaking in public, but she cleared her throat and began.  
—As you know, my lover and best friend Lyrileigh is a bit of a romantic. And she is having a very inspired time with her sewing lately, as seen by the knights' new outfits. So, I wanted to use this opportunity, while she's occupied to rehearse a small... Proposal of sorts and start getting ready for what will come after it.  
The whole time the vampire was speaking, Favian was gushing and smiling, in awe of their relationship.  
—WE'RE FINALLY HAVING A LYRICIEL WEDDING! - as Favian said that, Bastian started clapping loudly and Erelah had to silence him a little, - Oh i've waited for this moment for such a long ti-  
—Well not yet, I still haven't proposed, - Krea butted in, - she could say no.  
Gaila saw the vampire's face get gloomy as she said that.  
—As if! Anyway, what our dear painter Krea here is saying, is that she will be preparing to propose to Lyrileigh, and we have to help her! We will have to occupy her with dresses and costumes to sew that we will wear for the party, and we will also have to prepare things for the wedding.   
Krea smiled and let herself speak again, still seemingly very nervous about this announcement.   
—Yes. I wanted Favian to take care of the drinks and the food, since our best cook is the one preoccupied with sewing right now, brother and Erelah - you take the wedding music in your hands. It's very important that you have the flower waltz there, it's her song after all, - as soon as Krea said "brother" Gaila felt a little stupid, and so did Rich, because they only now realised these two were siblings, - Eldias will make the wedding bouquets and floral centerpieces and set up the venue in the field, I have already notified Sariel that she will be doing Lyrileigh's hair and you two - well, you are the ones who will distract her with all the outfits to sew and keep her company while she does it. As for me, - Krea reached in her pocket and took out a pair of golden rings, still plain, without any patterns or gems, as it was clear they were a work in progress - I will make the wedding bands.  
Favian squealed in amusement, raising their hands.  
—Alright town, let's get to work!   
Favian gave around giving orders to people, while Richard and Gaila were left to stand and rehash all the crazy things they heard.  
—So. A wedding, huh?   
Richard sighed.  
—Yup.   
Gaila sighed in return.  
—Always the people-who-distract-the-bride, never the bride for us, madame Gaila.   
—Don't say that. Who knows, maybe blonde elf guy is the one.  
Gaila chuckled, and hit her friend in the shoulder.   
—Maybe fishy girl is as well.  
—Maybe so.   
They both laughed and looked around the room. Erelah and Bastian were humming tunes and laughing with each other, occasionally stopping for kisses, Favian was talking to Krea about the intricacies and Eldias... Well Eldias was already leaving. But Gaila pushed Richard to go talk to him, and it was definetely the right move.   
—Uh, hey, Eldias.  
—Hey, Rich.   
Richard laughed and tried to make it at least seem like he wasn't nervous. He was, for the record, he was shaking.   
—So, uh, you wanna hang out sometime? Maybe outside the wedding planning and such?   
Eldias chuckled and ran his hand through Richard's hair, causing the knight to have a heart attack.   
—Sure thing, Rich, - he smiled pleasantly, - but right now, I have to compile the perfect bouquet for the brides-to-be.   
He blew Rich a kiss and the boy nearly lost his breath.   
When he turned around, Favian was already chatting up his best friend. He decided to walk over to get the scoop.   
—Oh, Richard, glad you're here! I was just telling Gaila that she will be distracting the bride and giving her all the orders we have for her, and you, my dear friend friend, will be helping Krea. Didn't you apprentice a blacksmith?   
—No, not quite, I took blacksmith courses in our academy.   
I feel like I should note that he did that to give Gaila the perfect birthday present, which was a sword, one she used to this day, may I add (with a few improvements though.   
—Same difference. You will help our Krea make her rings. Now go, she will lead you to her workshop where the magic happens.   
—Yes, captain.   
Richard saluted Favian and came up to Krea, her leading him away to somewhere in the basement, while Gaila headed for Lyrileigh's house. She passed the green field where she saw Eldias gathering some flowers and looked at the lake, seeing Sariel peacefully sleeping on a rock underwater. God she looked so peaceful when she slept. Unaware of the world, unaware of the moon, the sun. Unaware of hate, unaware of love. One could only imagine what she was dreaming about. Gaila liked to think that she was dreaming about fields of flowers, maybe, or maybe a wide sea with a lot of fishies to play with. Gaila almost let those thoughts distract her, but she shook it all up in time and continued her journey to Lyrileigh's house. She knocked on the door, and opened the fairy, wearing her usual white dress. It was clear she was already making something. When she saw her guest, she smiled widely.  
—Gaila! I suppose you're here to ask me for a favor?  
—Y-yes! I wanted you to make me some kind of... Outfit. For the party.  
—For the party? Oh well of course, come on in! Did anyone else mention an outfit to make?   
—Uhh... Yes! Erelah and Sariel were hoping to get something.   
—Oh man... That's a lot to make.   
Lyrileigh sighed in exhaustion.  
—Are you tired, do I need to lay off with the outfits?  
Gaila was concerned about the fairy. She looked like she was up the whole night.  
—Oh my goodness, no! You needn't! I'm perfectly fine, I love sewing beautiful clothing for my people but it just... Gets lonely sometimes. Especially when Krea's in her workshop making her own things.   
Gaila was sad about this. Gosh it was so hard to keep this secret right now! But she had to, for the happiness of this future marriage. She came up with an idea.   
—Want me to come by you every once in a while and talk to you while you make it?  
Lyrileigh lit up, grabbing Gaila's hands, her eyes sparkling like little diamonds.  
—Yes! Oh that would be wonderful!  
Lyrileigh said, going into her room and inviting Gaila into it. It wasn't a room, per se, it was a workshop of sorts. There were pins on the floor, pins in little heart shaped pillows, lots of needles in a little doll (an element from Krea, Gaila supposed), fabrics laid out perfectly, and some metal scraps for more arts-and-craftsy things. There was also some kind of... Machine? It was, wasn't it? Gaila had never seen something so advanced in The Academy. On the wall hung a very pretty pastel pink dress, made from a fluffy fabric. It had some flowers and butterflies sewn on to the chest piece, a lovely trail and poofy sleeves. It was cut off at the shoulders.   
—Is that a dress for you?   
Gaila pointed at the beautiful costume.   
—Oh, yes! Do you like it?   
She flew up to grab it from the wall and placed it in front of her in mid-flight, posing for the knight lady, making her chuckle.   
—Yes, it suits you very well.  
—Thank you! Gosh I really want this surprise party that Krea and Favian are throwing me to be sooner.   
—Me too! You know what we could do while we wait?  
—What?  
—Discuss outfits!   
—Ohhh yes, yes!   
Lyrileigh jumped up and flew around herself in excitement. It was clear that this was her favorite thing in the whole wide world.  
—So, what are you thinking for your outfit?  
—Uhhh, to be honest, I don't have many ideas.   
Lyrileigh looked like her heart sank to the bottom, and at the same time, she was offered the grandest gift of her life, because Gaila hadn't chosen anything yet, but that meant that the fairy got to help her!  
—Oh goodness! Well, you obviously have a very pretty outfit already, your armour looks exquisite, but I think we could add an element of whimsy. Do you want a cape with it?  
Gaila stuttered, imagining what that would look like. A cape. On her. I mean, that would look badass, but would that be appropriate? Man who cares, of course it would!  
—Oh yes definetely! And please make one for Rich as well.   
—Okay! Colours?   
—Um definetely yellow and uh... Silver?  
—Great! Now what about Erelah and Sariel?   
—Uhhh, well Sariel said she wanted a Shell Bra?  
—A shell bra? But she was so against it! She said that real mermaids never wore them, ever.   
Lyrileigh looked confused, but started to unpack some box of curious looking things. Out flew flowers, perfumes, peculiar colour-changing threada.   
—Well she said she wanted to try it for a special occasion.  
Lyrileigh made an "aha!" sound and pulled something out of her box, but his it behind her back, so that Gaila wouldn't see.  
—Did she really say that? Does she really wanna have one?   
—Uhhh... Yeah.  
—This is the greatest day of my life!  
Lyrileigh showed Gaila her hands. In them lay two large shells, a lot of preserved seaweed, fishing nets, flowers, and corals.   
—Wow, you were really prepared for that...  
—Well of course! Making a pretty outfit for Sariel is always fun, considering she doesn't wear clothes.   
She said, getting some flower pollen that sparkled as if it was a star in the night sky.   
—This will be so much fun! Now, what did Erelah ask for?   
This one, Gaila had to pull out a sheet that Favian gave to her.   
—She said she wanted aaa plain grey dress with a belt, a... Black bone corset? - Gaila squinted at the sheet to make sure she was reading that right, - With crosses? And a... Feather collar?  
Gaila felt like she was having a stroke just from reading that. But, surprisingly, Lyrileigh was already getting all the supplies needed.  
—Did she say anything else?   
—Uhhh, no. She only specified that she wanted a heart pendant and a skull ring, but that one is for Krea.   
Erelah sure had a... Specific style for party gowns. But it was probably just to try and remember and honour her heritage.  
—Well, I'll get started on your cape, and you tell me something. Something about the party, maybe?  
—Oh, uh, yeah, maybe....  
The lady knight started stuttering. She didn't know what to say without giving away the secret.—Well, uh, I know for a fact that it's personalized for you! And that everybody's outfits should be amazing. It's gonna be a pretty big party.  
—Oooh! Is it my birthday? One of the two of them?   
Lyrileigh said excitedly, as she took out two bits of fabric, one sunshine yellow and one silver, and started carefully measuring them and cutting them up.   
—What do you mean, two of them?  
—Well, fairies have two birthdays, the day their flower started growing and the day they burst from it.   
—F-flower? You burst from a flower?,  
—Well yeah. When a mommy fairy and a daddy fairy love each other very much, they do a special hug and the mommy fairy gets a special pollen on her wings the next day. If she places that pollen into a flower, a little pixie will start to develop inside it, and then, when the day comes, the flower will bud and out of it will fly a little fairy, no taller than 4 feet.  
—So like... Fairies come out as six-year old children?  
—Physically and mentally, yes. They also develop very quickly. Look, my mother was in love with my father when they first conceived me, but he was an elf, and so, they couldn't be together. All of that got to daddy's head while I was growing, and he started being very mean to my mommy, and one time he even threatened to cut my flower. She took my flower and placed it in a pot and raised me far away from him, but one day, when I was already 12, which was about a year after my bursting, he came back and asked her to come outside to talk to her. I didn't see my mother since. Thankfully, I was living with my mother's human friends in a small village. And then, one day, a knock on the door, and in come Favian and say they can house me in a village of their own. Without pay. Just because I'm a mixed supernatural creature and they are trying to create a safe town for those like me. I, of course agreed, and so did the lovely human women, and so, I moved to Lyriciel. After about eight years of living in Lyriciel, I aged up to 24, in your terms. We fairies really are fast growers, huh? Well, granted, we don't really grow much, we mostly mature.   
Lyrileigh laughed. It was true, she was about 5'3. Such a tiny yet such a smart creature.   
—Wow... That sure is strange, huh?   
—Sure is. But hey, I got a nice pair of pointy ears like Eldias and a very strong pair of these bad boys, - she said, fluttering her wings, - So I'm good with how I'm living right now.   
—That's good.   
The knight smiled and put a careful hand on Lyrileigh's shoulder. Lyrileigh was finishing something up on the sewing machine and then smiled up at Gaila.   
—Your capes are done. B-but you could stay if you like!   
It was clear the fairy wanted company. And the knight never denied someone company.   
—I would love to.  
Lyrileigh's face lit up, as she ran into the kitchen to get something. You could hear the glasses clinking and the cabinet doors squeaking, so Gaila figured she was making tea. And indeed, Lyrileigh came back with two cups of green tea and a plate of biscuits and set that all up on the work table.  
—Alright, you drink up, and I'll get started on Sariel's bra. How about I tell you how Krea and I met?  
—That would be wonderful, - Krea said, sipping the delicious tea and munching down on fairy cookies.   
—Alright. It was about three years ago, so Krea was about 245...  
Okay, while Lyrileigh tells us about her adventures with our wonderful vampire painter, why don't we check in on her? Well she was in her workshop, making two rings with the help of our dear Richard. The rings were already done, now she had to make them a little more detailed.   
—It would be a good thing if you helped me make a dent right here.  
—Oh, sure.  
Richard carefully held up a small nail and chiseled a cavity in one of the rings.   
—You're kinda good at this, Rich.  
—Well you're... Very good at this, how do you make something this small this detailed?  
—Well, heh, granted, I did have about two hundred years to practice.   
Rich pulled back a little, not understanding anything. And then it hit him. Oh. She's a vampire. They're immortal. Just like Eldias is.   
—You're 200 years old? What would that be in, like, human years?  
—First of all I'm not 200, I'm in my 240s, thank you very much. Second of all, if I were a human I would be about... 24. Every decade is like a year for a vampire baby, why?  
—Well, you look much younger than me and I'm like, 22.  
—Well here's the perk of being a born vampire, be I 150 or 800 years old, I will still look like young.   
—God I wish that were me.   
—You sure do.   
Krea chuckled and started chiseling at one of the rings to make it more polished.   
—How'd you end up here anyway? I mean, here in Lyriciel?   
Richard asked, holding the ring she was chiseling at with a special pair of holders.   
—It's kind of a long story, I'm not sure you wanna hear it.  
—No, but I do! I really want to! Plus it will take your mind off all this... Metal talk.   
Krea laughed, sighing.  
—Alright then. Well, Bastian and I come from a very high class vampire family. And our dad, he had ideas about how people should be, how children should be raised. He truly believed that humans were inferior and that vampires should rule above them. He also believed that not giving your kids any attention is love. And since our mother died because she got burned by the sun right after she gave birth to us, no one could give us actual love instead of tough love. He forced me to strengthen my painting skills and my brother to better his music, but that was all he did. Never in my life did I hear a "good job". One time, he got us a servant. Her name was Abigail. Dad told me to not befriend her but... She was just so pretty. I couldn't help but be nice to her. And she was so nice. And so talented, she danced so beautifully, I fell in love with her instantly. And the feelings were mutual. But, one time, my father caught us, and threw me out of the castle, screaming I wasn't his daughter and that he had always liked Bastian better. But my brother didn't fall for that trick, he went with me, because he loved me. He knew a witch couple on the far end of town and we lived and worked with them for a while before their acquaintance came in one day and told us they were making a town for fantasy creatures of all sorts. So we decided to join them, and so, we moved here. And of course, here, I found my true love.   
Richard didn't know what to say. That story sure was intense.  
—Oh god, did I overshare again? Goddammit, you barely know me!  
—No, no, it's fine. How I envy you that you could tell me all that.   
—Yeah well. Look, the rings are done.   
Krea smiled and showed her new workshop partner the two rings. One was silver and had a cavity in it in the shape of a crescent moon, and had stars as a pattern. The other was also silver, but with a gold shape of rays of sun and a pink stone in the middle that perfectly fit into the cavity in the other ring.   
—It's so beautiful, how do you even make something like this without a lense?  
—Thank you, Richard. It takes practice.   
They both laughed and Krea wiped some sweat off her forehead.   
—Wanna make some cufflinks and whatnot? Cause I have all the time in the world for that.  
—Oh absolutely!   
Later that day, Richard and Gaila were relaxing in the kitchen, eating some potatoes and a tosa salad. Tosa was a very peculiar vegetable that tasted like whatever you wanted most at the moment. Gaila's tasted like cake, Rich's did like the mead back at the academy.   
—This whole party planning thing sure is a doozy on the appetite, huh?  
Gaila said, making herself yet another serving of the salad.   
—Yeah.  
The lady knight set it back down on the table and started hacking away at it mercilessly, while Rich was barely eating.  
—Phey Phich?  
She said, with a mouthful of food.  
—Yeah?   
She swallowed the salad and smiled.  
—I'm glad we stayed here.  
Rich looked at his swollen fingers and smiled   
—Me too, Gaila.


	9. Step in time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knights go to a dance rehearsal where deep secrets are uncovered about the angel of death - Erelah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kind of a short one but I really wanted to tell you guys Erelah's backstory.

Richard and Gaila woke up at approximately the same time. Which was crazy, because usually Gaila gets up very easily, while Richard would rather die than get up the same moment he wakes up, even if he is an early bird. They both found some broth on their desks and an instruction on their dressers. After quickly eating the delicious mushroom soup, they both read the instructions which said Dance rehearsal, Bastian and Erelah's house. The knights quickly got dressed and met each other in the hallway.  
—Wait, you're up? And don't look like you're about to die of hypothermia?  
Gaila joked, hitting the knight on the arm.  
—Ha-ha, so funny. Come on, we're late to the dance rehearsal.  
Richard grabbed his friend by the hand and ran off. Gaila was very pleased with how far the knight has come in terms of accepting this town. He went from "everyone here is a traitrous monster" to not wanting to embarrass himself in front of her townfolk really fast.  
They ran through the green fields, into the forest and towards the small white house, out of which music was ringing. When they came in, Erelah was singing a lovely wedding tune, accompanied by her own lyre and Bastian's lute. Krea was dancing with Favian, them clearly representing Lyrileigh. Eldias was quietly humming along, and then noticed Rich's arrival and smiled.  
—Favian! My dance partner arrived.  
Eldias said smoothly and took Rich's hand, leading him into the dance circle, where Favian was cursing every ten seconds because Krea was stepping on their feet with her two left ones. Rich chuckled, barely noticing that Eldias put his other hand on his waist.  
—W... Wait, why am I the lady's part?  
—Oh, well... I... I mean, did I misread the situation?  
—You wh-  
Richard buffered a little, not quite understanding what Eldias was getting at, and then it hit him like an arrow.  
—Oh! Then no, you read it... Quite right.  
Rich blushed a little and chuckled, seeing a smirk appear on Eldias' face. They soon started dancing and goofing around, making racy jokes at each other. Meanwhile Gaila was dancing with Krea, replacing Favian in the role of Lyrileigh. It was pretty painful, but it was easy to forgive Krea because she was honestly trying out of the purity of her heart. Erelah, meanwhile, was getting seriously annoyed. You could feel her singing get more and more grating with each note. At some point, it became to shrill to take and Bastian stopped playing the lyre.  
—Hey, honey, everything fine?  
—No, dear. Everything isn't. In particular, Rich is annoying me.  
What you gotta love about Erelah is how straight-forward she is. Then again, angels don't have the same behaviour rules as other creatures do.  
Richard was baffled and even stopped holding Eldias' hand.  
—Wh-what am I doing wrong?  
—You're not taking this seriously. You're laughing around. We have got a serious rehearsal.  
She said coldly. Her gaze resembled a dagger, sharp and stern, piercing into Richard.  
—Eldias is also goofing around.  
—Yes, but... Argh. No. Eldias was here before you. You show up late and then keep disrespecting my music, I simply will not stand for it.  
She said and put her lyre down, going into the kitchen. Bastian rushed after her and gave Rich a scornful look as well.  
—What did I do?  
Rich said quietly.  
—Is it maybe about what you didn't do? - Eldias started suggesting, wondering where this all would go, - Maybe you should just go apologize.  
—But I didn't do-  
Eldias stopped Richard in his speech and gave the knight a scolding look, making the boy go up to the kitchen. Very unfortunately for him, he walked in at the wrong moment to say the least. Erelah was basically tugging at Bastian's hair and whispering something into his ear, him blushing a little as she spoke.  
—Um, am I interrupting something?  
He dared to speak. Erelah jumped up and Bastian laughed a little, amused by this situation. Erelah, however, behaved differently. Her cheeks burned hot red and she looked even angrier than before.  
—You wanted to say?  
—I wanted to say sorry if I hurt you, I just don't know what I did  
—Sorry... If? Nobody taught you how to apologize, little boy?  
She said, coldly.  
—N-no.  
—Well it's about time. You wanna know how you hurt me? The day we met, Bastian was telling me about you and you have since made true my assumptions. I see through your soul, Richard. You are cold, mean, you don't care for such silly things as my heritage...  
Erelah let something slip that Rich thought he could grab onto for forgiveness.  
—Wait, your heritage?  
—Yes. That I am a worker of Lamorta. You doubted if my ruler actually existed. Well she does, and she's cruel and heartless and-  
The angel's wings started to flutter, and clear, glittering tears started trickling down her cheeks.  
Bastian instantly started embracing his loved one, stroking her hair and whispering sweet things in her ear. After a while, she showed her face, and it didn't have a trace of the tears left on it. She was calm, collected, seemingly forcibly, like she was making herself cool.  
—You see, I was sent on a mission as an angel of death to The Braveheart Kingdom. Taking out the sick, the elderly, the occasional healthy child... And then an arrow struck me in the wing while I was flying around and I fell to this very town. Luckily, Bastian was around to help me but... The fall was still severe. And then I decided to stay here and I fell in love with Basty. But my ruler, my cruel mother, Lamorta... She took away half my powers in exchange for allowing me to live here. And all this time I thought it was kind of her to let me have a crumb of it, but your words, your doubt made me realize... She was a horrible goddess. Thank you, Richard. I was just angry you were right, that was all.  
This all was said with the calmest tone and the straightest face, making Richard very confused. But he was still amazed. Amazed he helped someone figure out their feelings. Which was extremely weird cause he couldn't sort his own out.  
—It was my pleasure, Erelah.  
—Sorry to interrupt this but, we should probably head back to the rehearsal, babe.  
Bastian said awkwardly, hearing a distant whispering. It was obvious all the attendees of the rehearsal were eavesdropping. The unlikely trio came back into the trio.  
—Okay, from the top, - the angel said, picking up her lyre, - One, two, three, step in time...


	10. I bloom just for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaila gets to know her lover, Sariel, closer. And so does Rich. He gets to know Eldias really close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this one I a... Oh wow. TW: description of sexual acts (not a lot of imagery though so it's pretty low-key)

Gaila woke up very early and decided not to wait up for Rich. She went downstairs to have breakfast. As she expected, Favian was there fixing themselves a bowl of pelen.  
—Oh Gaila! You're up! Well there really was no need to wake up so early since you don't have a task today.  
They said, taking a sip of a hot green brew. It was a tea made of some kind of dried fruit and it smelled of mahogany and lemon.  
—Wait, we don't?  
The knight got herself a plate and started filling it with delicious porridge.  
—Oh yeah, I decided to have a little day off. Krea will be cheering Lyrileigh up while she sews since she's done with everyone's jewellery. I mean, if you wanna help someone, be my guest, buuut wouldn't you rather relax and go swimming on such a beautiful day?  
Favian smiled and started eating their pelen. Gaila really didn't have to decipher much what it was that they were saying, it was pretty obvious. She finished her meal in milliseconds and ran out the building as if there had been a fire. Favian was really surprised how quick she left, but continued their feast, only sighing happily. "It had been a long time coming", they thought.  
Soon after that, Rich also came down for a bite, and Favian explained everything to the boy.  
—Well, if I wanted to help, let's say... Eldias, where would I find him?  
Favian chuckled and put their drink down, looking at Richard with a silly smile.  
—And how would I know? I'm not a glossary. But probably somewhere on the fields.  
Rich was a little confused by this reaction but took it anyway.  
—Oh and, Richard?  
—Yes?  
He asked, already standing up to leave.  
—Tell Eldias to be careful, it's still fragile.  
—Wh... What?  
—He'll get it.  
Favian took another sip and smiled mystically. Despite not understanding a word the witch said, Rich had a vague idea of what it could be about.  
Now let's return to our lady knight - Gaila. When last we saw her, she flew out of the castle like a bullet, and dashed through the fields and toward the lake, where, surely enough, a certain mermaid was carefully combing her hair. When she noticed Gaila, she squealed in amusement and her tail started wagging from side to side underwater.  
—Gaila! I'm so happy to see you. Care to join me?  
The knight stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't answer right away because she was startled by the beauty before her. Skin as dark as the winter night sky. Eyes that sparkled in the sun and looked like deep rich honey, right out of a honeycomb. A beautiful sea blue tail that looked so bizzare, so other-worldly, yet so natural, so close. It took Gaila a second before she was able to speak.  
—Y-yea, I do. I care very much.  
She started slowly unbuttoning her blue shirt and dropped it to the ground. She was wearing nothing under that, so she quickly started undoing her pants and let her hair down. She then jumped in the water and was greeted by a warm hug. Sariel was pressing up against her, running her small hands through the knight's black hair. She noticed a small detail about it and gasped.  
—You're still walking around with the braid I gave you?  
Gaila blushed scarlet and chuckled awkwardly, not knowing what to say.  
—Well, yeah? It was so nice of you and I didn't want to get rid of it. I mean it reminds me of you when I'm on land, I love it so much!  
Sariel's face changed from shocked to touched in seconds, but she was still very serious.  
—We need to get you a new braid. Hold on.  
The mermaid dove into the water and started snooping around for pretty seaweeds. She finally found a yellow weed and brought it back out of the water glade.  
—T-turn around please, so I can comb your hair.  
—Oh, okay!  
Gaila did as she was told and felt the touch of the comb, rowing her hair, calming it, untangling it. She then felt careful hands untangle the strand of hair with an old green weed in it.  
—So, um, can I ask you something?  
The knight said, feeling a little awkward just floating there and not talking.  
—Hm? Oh, yes!  
Sariel seemed to be in a good mood today, so she kept on braiding the hair of her lover, humming a sweet tune as she did so.  
—How did you appear in this lake? Like have you always lived here or...?  
The mermaid stopped braiding for a second, finding the time to breathe. It appeared she was startled by the question.  
—No, I used to live in the great wide ocean.  
She said calmly, continuing to toss strands of hair over other strands and over seaweeds.  
—So, um, how did you get here then?  
—Favian carried me.  
Gaila was feeling like there was more. It couldn't just be the fact that she lived in the ocean and was taken here by Favian without a reason.  
—You could tell me more if you want to, I'm not gonna judge.  
Sariel chuckled nervously, making another careful hand motion.  
—To be completely honest I don't remember all of it and I wouldn't want to scare you away with any of that.  
—Sarah, - Gaila said, putting her hand in the water and carefully stroking the tail beneath it, - nothing you can say could turn me away from you. You are the best thing that happened to me.   
Sariel swam around to face the knight and kissed her softly and quickly, instantly blushing.  
—Are you sure you wanna hear it?  
She said once again, squeezing Gaila's hands.  
—Yes.  
The knight nodded and glanced at her lover. She was the best person in the world, wasn't she.  
—Well, I don't remember much but my fathers. I think they found my egg abandoned in a cave somewhere and decided to raise me as their own. I loved them so much... All the seaweed we'd cook... All the seahorses we tamed... That was pure bliss. But one day, they told me to swim away, swim far far away, so no one could find me. I can't remember why, I'm not sure they even told me. But they were worried. They seemed... Afraid. I didn't want to leave them, but i had to. So I did. I swam day and night, tiring myself out. Pretty soon, my fins gave in and I passed out and woke up on the shore near a forest. I sang and shrieked for help, and sure enough, a person came up. It was Favian, they helped me go into the water. I wanted to continue swimming but they insisted they place me in a safer environment and let me stay in their town. Well, back when they first carried me through the woods, it was less of a town, it was more one broken castle and big fields. But I wasn't complaining. Soon we became friends and they gave me the most inspiring community I've ever had.  
Gaila couldn't help but drop a tear when she was listening to that. She looked at Sariel and everything made sense. She was the one she was looking for, she was the answer.  
—Wow that's so beautiful compared to how I got here...  
Sariel swam closer to her lover, concerned with those words.  
—No, no, it's nothing big it's just um... I was raised in the academy. In the Knightry. Of course it wasn't always like that, I wanted to be a knight since i was a kid, but my mom she... She wanted me to marry rich and be a good girl. She made me go to the Academy Of The Nice and Obedient Girls. Learn how to put on my wedding sari. She wanted be to be just like her. Well, one night I escaped, tying all of my rommates' pantyhose together and jumping out the window. I ran for my life and soon reached the Knightry. They didn't wanna take me at first, and then I showed them my fencing skills and they found a vacant room for myself. I became the most skilled fencer in the academy in no time. And one day, they sent me and Rich on a mission to find this town and... You know, it's funny. I thought the academy was my whole life and that I would never put on a wedding sari. And yet here I am. I never want to go back there ever again and that sari... Doesn't look so distant now.  
Gaila looked in the brown eyes that were starting back at her. This vision made her calm. Seeing Sariel close, being in this lake.  
—Look at us, huh. Forced to run, but found our way here.  
Sariel spoke softly and ran her small hand through Gaila's hair, smiling. The knight stared into her eyes. She looked at the full lips, at the rich curls and kinks and started hungrily kissing the mermaid, carefully stroking her torso and passionately touching her. Until Sariel pulled away, smiling awkwardly.  
—Sorry, no. Not yet. Not now.  
Gaila panted, but still maintained a pretty solid composure.  
—No need to be sorry, I royally misread the situation.  
The knight chuckled awkwardly, catching her breath.  
—It's okay. But hey, I can teach you how to... Cook seaweed.  
—Oh wow! - Gaila laughed and her eyes confessed something to the mermaid, - I would love that.  
Now let's check in with the other knight, shall we? Richard was sprinting around in the fields trying to find Eldias. It was stupid of him to deny he had major feelings for this man, yet he still did. Pretty soon, he found the elf gathering hibiscuses in a little basket.  
—Hey, handsome.  
He said shakily, catching his breath from all of the running.  
—Hey... Sweaty. What brings you to my fields?  
—I don't know. Maybe just wanting to help the community? Prepare for the wedding faster?  
—Elves have a special ability, they can smell bullshit from a mile away. You wanted to see me, didn't you?  
Rich chuckled and finally caught his breath, looking the other man in the eyes and scoffing.  
—Maybe I did.  
Eldias tisked and looked pouty.  
—"Maybe" doesn't cut it, my dear, I wanna hear you admit it.  
The knight groaned and looked at the elf like he was judging him. If he was being honest with himself, he was actually enjoying this attitude.  
—Okay. I was seeking you out. I wanted to see you again and kiss you again. Are you happy now?  
Eldias stood up from his squat and smirked at Rich.  
—Now we're talking.  
He pulled in to kiss the knight, and ran a hand through his hair. A lot of time has passed since he was last in a relationship, so every encounter was magical, every kiss ignited fires within him.  
—So, what did you wanna help me with?  
Rich was so startled it took him a second before he could actually speak again.  
—Um, the f-flowers! I want to help you pick the flowers.  
—Well good. I'm about to go to the pink roses, pick a few of those. Are you coming?  
Rich couldn't help but marvel at the elf. Those pointy ears, those well-defined cheekbones... god, the knight just couldn't bear it, he wanted to kiss him, again and again, every time better than the other.  
—Yeah, - his voice cracked a little, - I am.  
Eldias smiled wickedly and grabbed his basket. He waved his hands, gesturing Rich to follow him.  
—So, um, - the elf squinted awkwardly because of the sun in his eyes, - I told you my, khm, tragic backstory, what's yours then?  
—Oh, it's not that deep. I was an orphan and then the academy picked me up off the streets and made me... A mindless cog in a machine, according to you.  
—Well I never said that. I don't blame you for accepting shelter and food over starving to death when you were kid. I just... Personally don't like your rulers, your main generals. But you never wanted to become one, right?  
The hope in Eldias' voice was killing Rich, because the truth was, he actually used to really want to be a general one day. To rule over the knights.  
—Eh... How do I say this... No? Not right. I wanted to be a general.  
Eldias' eyes lost the hope glimmering in them and his mouth straightened itself out of a smile.  
—Jeez, the propaganda there seems to be really relentless. I can't even imagine what you'd become if you stayed there.  
—Thanks to you, I can't imagine it either.  
Rich smiled sweetly and took Eldias' hand, making the other man lose posture for a second.  
—We're here, by the way.  
The elf chuckled. And indeed they were. In front of them lay a row of pink roses... But not how Rich imagined them. Instead of being pale and slightly blush, they were fuchsia. Even looking them made you slightly uncomfortable.  
—Oh. We're making Lyrileigh a bouquet, right?  
—Right.  
—Isn't she more of a pale-pink person?  
—Yes, but she needs a pop of color there unless she wants her bouquet to look like your academy's wardrobe choices.  
To say that Richard laughed would be an understatement. It started as a chortle, but transformed into the longest he'd ever laughed or at least let anyone else see him laughing, making Eldias a little uncomfortable.  
—Hey, calm down, it wasn't that funny.  
—Well you m- you m- I'm sorry!  
He couldn't finish his phrase, continuing to laugh relentlessly. When he finally stopped, he wiped a tear off his eye.  
—Jeez, you really liked this joke, didn't you?  
—You have no idea.  
He let out a small final chuckle before finally calming down.  
—So, can I help you pick them?  
—Well after that you basically have to.  
Rich smiled and sat down on his knees, piking the flowers one by one. So did Eldias, although he did look a little concerned by the force with which the knight picked them. And rightfully so. Pretty soon, Rich was pricked by a thorn and he hissed in pain. Eldias instantly turned to him, comforting him.  
—You need to be more careful with them! If they sense anything but tenderness towards them, they prick you! Here, let me see your finger.  
Rich did as he was told, giving the elf his hand, fully entrusting him with healing this wound. Eldias licked off the blood on the knight's finger, making him chuckle a bit at the irony. Eldias then got a bandage out of his pocket and put it on the other man's finger.  
—There. Look, it's not magic. I mean say I did this...  
Eldias slapped Rich on the wrist pretty hard, making the other man mad.  
—Hey! "Say" means hypothetical!  
—See? Now say I did this...  
Eldias gently stroked the other man's hand and put the other hand on the small of Rich's neck, making the knight blush and slightly smile.  
—Okay, I get it. Now let's say I did this...  
Rich put a hand on the elf's thigh and started slowly stroking it.  
—Hmm, nice example. And let's imagine I did this...  
Eldias pulled in to kiss the knight, rubbing his neck. Pretty quickly, Rich was laying on his back amidst the flowers and Eldias was on top of him, kissing his neck.  
—Would it be ok if I did this?  
Eldias started slowly taking off his shirt. Rich quickly followed suit and smiled.  
—I wouldn't be against it. But what about, - Rich played with the strings on the elf's pants. - This?  
Eldias smirked playfully, and did what was implied. He slowly undid the tie on his pants and started taking them off. Rich quickly followed him, also unbuttoning the linen pants covering his legs, which were burning hot at this very second, so freeing them was a generally good idea. After he took them off, he got a good look at Eldias' body. On his chest were two scars and there was a similar one right above his... Well... Nether regions. But that didn't make Rich uncomfortable, more than anything, it made him realize how special this was. Eldias looked down at the other man, smiling. He then pressed his lips against the tender skin of Rich's collarbones. Pretty soon, on a bed of grass and field flowers, pink roses behind them, the two men lay in perfect harmony. This romance was the most colourful thing in Rich's life, it was like he was blooming in spite of himself for Eldias. His senses overflowed: joy, surprise, shock, love, pure happyness, and most importanty, love. It was tragic, comedic, dramatic. It was everything Richard has ever felt, but turned up 110% and painted in bright colors. Eldias was also having the time of his life. His last romance was so unfulfilling, and so long ago that he thought his love had been rotten and done with, and then Rich opened up his world, showed him new sensations, new perspective. A new world. Where just the two of them existed hand in hand, their bodies intertwined. It didn't last long, but the sensation of it was the strongest either of them has ever felt. After the fact, Eldias took his lover in his hands, caressed him and gently kissed him. They were laying there, bare, on a bed of flowers, admiring the sunset. And for a second the world didn't exist. For a second, they were each other's world.Until Rich jumped up in terror and surprise.  
—Wait, hold on, baby, where are you going?  
—I, gods... I forgot Gaila and I had plans! We wanted to get our weapons from the inventory since it's time! I'm so sorry, I have to run!  
—At least throw something on first, Rich.  
It was only after these words that Richard realized he was standing completely naked in a field.  
—Fuck!  
He yelled and started putting his clothes frantically.  
—We sure did.  
Eldias joked, and immediately received a death glare from the knight.  
—Okay, um. I just wanna say that... I wanna meet again tommorow because I had a lovely time today with you.  
The elf spoke very faintly. Rich smiled at Eldias and winked, nodding his head. He wanted to meet again as well. He also had a lovely time. Say it out loud though? He couldn't. He put on the last of his clothing and blew his lover a kiss, running off to the castle, where Gaila was standing, her hair still a little wet. It was clear she was getting a little annoyed. When Richard finally reached her, he panted, trying to catch his breath.  
—Where the hell have you been, Timsmith?  
—I... I was... Um... Jogging.  
—Bullshit. You never jog, you hate cardio.  
She looked her friend over, noticing he was very unkempt: his shirt inside out, one shoe on his leg undone, his hair messy... And she knew what was going on immediately.  
—Say... Were you with Eldias?  
—I? Noooo! Pffff. Never.  
Gaila chuckled, not believing that half-assed lie for a minute.  
—Whatever, our stuff's in the shed behind the castle. Let's go, I haven't seen my baby in forever and I wanna test her out.  
Rich nodded and they moved on to walk around the castle and to a little building. It seemed fine. It was a small wooden "box", little stairs going up to a metal door with a knob with a pattern on it. Rich went in to turn the knob and go in, but couldn't seem to open it. He tried to pull as hard as possible, but ultimately failed, falling onto his back. Gaila started laughing and said some kind of words to the door, opening it.  
—Hey, what the hell, G? You knew the password all this time?  
—Yes. But I wanted to make you work for it, you liar.  
She scoffed and went into the building.  
—Hey, Whimsen, hold on! - he followed her into the dark shed and trying to find her sillhouette. - How am I a liar?  
—You obviously hooked up with Eldias. Prove me wrong, if you really didn't I will eat my boots!  
—Alright, alright! Don't eat your fucking boots, okay? Yes, I hooked up with him.  
—Thank you! Now, - she smiled up at him, even though he wouldn't know since it was pretty dark, - was he good?  
—Oh my gods, Gaila, the best! So careful when it's right, yet so rough wh-  
—Okay, okay, I get it!  
She chuckled, seemingly very ashamed.  
—I'm very happy for you. You got your man. Good for you, Rich.  
Gaila smiled again, this time more touched than relieved.  
—A-ha! - Rich said, grabbing his bow and holster of arrows, - Here they are!  
—Hey and here's my sword!  
They found each other in the dark and walked out of the building together, heading for a little part of the forest where no one lived or walked around. When they arrived, Rich instantly shot one arrow into a tree that was thirty feet away and then another one right into that one, splitting it in two. Gaila nodded in approval.  
—Very nice, Rich.  
Gaila admitted and then started carefully chopping branched off of trees with her sword, completely obliterating them.  
—Hey, we're not so rusty after all.  
Gaila chuckled.  
—No we are not, G! Also, how did it go with Sariel?  
—Really great, actually. She told me about how she got here which was more interesting than I expected. Rich?  
—Hm?  
—I... I think I'm in love with her.  
Gaila said and immediately regretted it. She knew that Rich's reaction would be pissed off, angry and devaluing. And yet, she got none of that. Instead, the other knight said:  
—I'm so happy for you two.  
—Thank you, Rich.  
She smiled sweetly and patted her partner on the shoulder. Things were, in spite of everything, really good.


	11. The facade cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard sees Favian practicing a spell and is concerned. Gaila and Sariel work things out. We find out about Favian's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of an excuse to add in Favian's backstory

Richard heard loud noises from somewhere inside the castle. It was only like 6 am, but it was loud as hell in there. The knight got up to inspect, browsing every single room in the castle. Only when he got down to thr basement did he get better sound. He also heard a voice that seemed familiar, but was a little more strained. He peeped through the tiny crack in the wall and saw Favian, practicing something. Their whole body seemed like it was about to explode. Their eyes and hair were glowing purple and their hands had a large stream of sparkles and patterns around them. It was obvious they were doing some kind of spell, a very strong one at that. And they were doing really good, Richard even smiled, supportive of them and then... They collapsed onto their knees, panting. They were deadly pale and their eyes seemed grayer than usual. They then got up and sat next to a fireplace with a lilac fire. They reached out their hands for it to warm them and with every passing second they say there, the fire "recharged" them. They seemed healthy and strong again. But they were still sitting, seemingly surprised by the failure.   
—Why can't I do it? God, mother did it just fine...  
They sighed and got up again, presumably to practice it more and Rich sighed in relief. He decided he'd seen enough for today and decided to go back to bed. That said, this was deeply disturbing him. The supposedly all-powerful magical creature wasn't all-powerful after all. A seed of mistrust was planted in Rich, one he would have trouble getting out. Doubt was what that seed would grow into. It would be the reason of Rich's follies.   
Gaila woke up much later than Rich. She instantly put on her clothing, knowing full well she will be taking it off again in the next thirty minutes. She ran downstairs and ate one spoon of pelen before running off to the lake, causing Favian to smile whimsically. "Ah, youth." - they thought. Gaila ran through the fields, noticing Rich's sock on the grass by the roses. She couldn't believe he ever tried to convince her they weren't hooking up with Eldias. She chuckled and continued running towards the lake in which her dear one was already putting small pond flowers in her hair.   
—Hey, Sarah... You wouldn't believe what Rich just did.   
She started speaking while taking off her clothes. Pretty soon she was completely bare and she jumped in the lake, trying to swim up to her lover and hug her. Well, she was able to do that. Except Sariel didn't hug her back. She generally seemed pretty grim and tired.  
—Hey... Is everything ok?   
Sariel sighed, diving underwater and lying down on one of the rocks, pouting and setting her chin on her hand. Gaila couldn't understand anything. Well, she had one theory, but mermaids don't have those body parts so that probably wasn't it. What could it be then? Despair? Unhappiness? Loneliness? Other synonyms of "feeling bad"? This pondering wrecked the knight's head, and being the brave girl she was, she dove right in and started swimming downward to check on her lovely lady. Obviously, she started running out of air when she got to her, making the mermaid understandably freak the fuck out. She grabbed the knight by her hand and swam upstream like there was no tommorow. And even though Gaila was running out of air, she was still regarding Sariel's beauty in the blue-green water. Some flowers, once carefully braided into kinky hair, were now falling out due to the underwater pressure. Pretty soon they reached the shore, where Gaila took a big breath in.  
—What were you doing? You could've hurt yourself!!!  
—Yes, but if I didn't swim down, I would hurt you. And you know how much either of those mean to me.  
Sariel tried not to blush in awe, covering it up with a petty grin, but failed miserably. She sighed heavily. The look on her face was grim and very unpromising. She looked like she was about to say something big. And Gaila would accept any and everything.   
—Just, Gaila... I don't think we can do this.  
Except for this. These words stabbed her heart like the sharpest sword. They made her stop in her tracks and made her breath halt for just a second. These words... Are something she was afraid of ever since she met this wonderful creature. They were bitter and hateful, they stung like the most poisonous of herbs. They made her heart sink down to the bottom of this very lake. But she refused to believe them.  
—Wh-why, Sarah?   
Sariel looked perplexed at this question. Her eyes said: "even if I know the answer, I don't wanna say it".   
—I just... I can't stand being away from you! You're always on land and I'm stuck here, chained to this very lake. I never complained about it in the past but now, now every second's break from your eyes seems like a whole lifetime and I simply can't deal with that.   
For some reason, while Sariel was saying all this, Gaila was mildly smiling, which made the mermaid confused. Why is she smiling? I'm breaking up with her!   
—So, will you be okay?   
—Sariel. I will be okay. And I will be okay with you. Do you know for how long I wanted to leave the castle and live closer to you? I just never knew how to do it but now, now you're giving me a push! I like that!   
Sariel's face showed a very... Confused expression. She expected Gaila to be devastated, but instead she overcame this herd. It was unbelievable. There weren't a lot of friendships in Sariel's life due to the fact that she was tied to the water forever, and yet, Gaila overcame the biggest obstacle in their relationship. Overwhelmed by sensational feelings, Sariel kissed her lover, burying her hands in the knight's hair. The kiss was long, it was tender. It was so strange that just a couple of seconds ago she seemed estranged.   
—So does this mean we're not breaking up?   
Gaila panted, recovering from the extraordinary kiss. Sariel laughed and held the knight's hand.  
—Yes.   
Now all Gaila needed to do was find a way to live directly by the lake. But she thought she knew how to do that.   
Let's take it back to our other knight, who was picking up some healing herbs for Favian. Now, some therys, kymes, lyrrh, Eldias... Eldias? Rich noticed the elf standing there, looking at him from across the field. Freaking out, not knowing what to say about the former day, Rich politely smiled and quickly decided he had gathered enough herbs for today. He hurried towards the castle, making Eldias confused and also... Sad. Very sad. The elf's deepest fear was seemingly coming to life in the most gruesome way. Richard sprinted towards the castle and quickly got inside.   
—Ah, my dearest boy, Richard. Have you got my herbs now?  
—Yeah...   
Rich sighed and handed Favian the basket. He looked awkward and fumbled with his hands. He still hadn't gotten over what happened today. He looked like he was about to tell someone their loved one died. Favian sensed the tension and turned around to face Rich with a friendly smile.  
—Say, what about you have some of my delicious tea as well? And tell me about what's bothering you while you're at it.   
—Oh, you know, it's nothing, I'll deal with it mys-  
—Uh-uh! - The witch wagged their finger and tisked, - I know something's up when I see it, young man, so don't even deny it. Come on up to the kitchen!   
They gestured and basically floated into the small room, taking some herbs out of the basket, drying them up with their magical powers and crushing them with a stoop. They then mixed all of the crushed herbs and started boiling some water on the very advanced looking stove, seemingly combining technology and magic, although mainly running on the latter, since the fire under the pot of water was purple and had sparks. Pretty soon, the water was boiling and the witch was pouring it into beautiful white-blue patterned teacups which seemed to be about three hundred years old. Favian took a little net and put the crushed herbs there, lowering it into the water. The water turned navy blue and Favian handed their new friend a cup. Rich kindly rejected, but Favian insisted. Rich agreed because werll, who wouldn't want some... Blue tea. He drank some and felt some sort of... Relief. Like everything in his soul at once was put at rest, like he could stop worrying.   
—Now, do you feel calmer, young man?  
—I really do, thank you, Favian.  
—De rien. Now pray, what were you worried about?  
Rich winced. He wasn't as much worried as he was uncomfortable.   
—I'll tell you, but promise not to freak out?  
—I promise.   
They solemnly closed their eyes.   
—Okay. Today I heard some weird noises and saw you... Practicing? And you looked so helpless. You fell to the ground.  
Favian was surprised with what they heard. Now they were the ones who felt awkward, playing with their own thumbs to calm themselves down.  
—I'm... I'm terribly sorry you had to see that, I sure wasn't in my best shape. But you couldn't blame me, I was attempting a very hard and dangerous spell.   
—And what was that?   
—I-It was a self defense spell.   
—Oh...  
Favian drank some more of their tea.   
—It takes a lot of my powers to protect this place. You know, it used to look like what you saw when you had come here first. Oh god, such a long time ago that was... More then ten years surely. Maybe even more than twenty. I've lost count. To be quite honest, I was born far far away from here, on the far side of the kingdom. I lived with my mother and we had a little business, cooking brews and potions, casting important spells for people with health problems. But the village we lived in had very... Backwards views on witches. They thought witches brought on plagues and fires, that they were dangerous and irrational. One witch, Paradigma, was driven to put a plague hex on the village after they killed her apprentice out of pure prejudice. One night, when I was fourteen, I heard something. I heard townfolk coming to our door, but I didn't pay it much mind. But the next thing I knew, my house was up in flames and my mother was handing me a small traveler's sack and telling me to run out of the house. When I wanted to go back in for her, it had already been too late. She looked so peaceful though, like she was expecting this. She nodded and suddenly, my powers grew stronger and I was looking like what you most probably saw today. My eyes and hair were glowing, my hands let out sparkles. The townfolk were terrified and refused to house me. Being the inexperienced little one, I cursed the town to never be seen by anyone again, existing out of plain sight, nobody being able to get out. I was forced to wander, but every town I went into soon found out and wanted to persecute me. It was after years of wandering that I found this little rundown town and realised the curse I put on my town was a blessing. And so, I made a protective shield here. And soon, this town grew, and with it grew my powers. But there comes a halt point, a certain hurdle that even the most experienced can't get through. I hope you understand that this is not something to worry about, and that I have it under control?  
—I do. But how do you do it, Favian?   
Rich asked, amazed at what the which had gone through. He never through he would sympathize with a gods damned witch, and yet he found one very impressive and started looking up to them.  
—Practice, my boy. Practice.   
They smiled delicately and finished their tea.   
And yet there was still that seed.   
Deep inside Rich's head.


	12. Operation "Butterfly"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang prepares for Krea's proposal and Rich and Eldias manage to bicker while they're doing that.

—Okay, so, - Krea's voice whispered, echoing in the main hall, - Let's go over the plan again. Gaila goes to distract Lyrileigh at the house, making sure she sewed all the outfits, engaging her in some light banter, meanwhile Favian sets up the fireworks on the field. Rich and Eldias prepare the petals and spread them in a perfect circle. When Gaila gives her signal, you start preparing and signal me from the castle. Bastian and Erelah start playing our song. I quickly fly toward the circle. Then, when Lyri is accompanied by Gaila towards the circle, Erelah and Bas get a little more quiet. I give my shpiel, and if...  
—When.  
Bastian corrected his sister, much to her pleasure.   
—When she says yes, Favian does their thing and the fireworks go woosh. And then we start preparations for the wedding. Shouldn't be long, since we've already got everything. Got it guys?  
—Yes they do, got it.   
Favian smiled, giving Krea a strong, affirmative look.   
—Alright then! Operation "Butterfly" is on, my good creatures!   
Krea started high-fiving everyone, smiling in excitement.  
—Okay, Gaila, run along. We've got to get this thing going.   
Gaila obeyed, giving Favian a small nod and then running off into the field to go to Lyrileigh's house. She quickly reached it and knocked, catching her breath shakily. The fairy answered, looking... Bizzare. Her pink hair was messy and the apron had an ungodly combination of bodily fluids on it.  
—Oh Gaila, thank Dachar! - for the reader's information, Dachar was the god of luck, - I've been so busy with these outfits. Can you help me relax a little?  
—Yeah, that's what I'm here to do.  
Gaila chuckled, looking a little nervous. Lyrileigh giggled in return.  
—And who sent you?  
—NO ONE! WHY?   
The knight spoke in panic. Lyrileigh looked a little confused, but still welcomed her into her home. She squinted at what was happening in the window, seeing Favian doing something weird in the grass. She shrugged her shoulders, assuming they were gathering herbs or something. Gaila, upon seeing Lyri look out the window, freaked out. She quickly closed the drapes and started moving the fairy toward the bedroom without any windows.   
—Hey, so haha, you look so messy! Let's get you made over!  
—Oh boy! - the Fairy floated up in excitement - I love makeovers! But for what,the party's not for a week...  
—Doesn't matter!!! Um it's Krea's... Broke-free-from-an-abusive-father day!   
—And she needs me dressed up for that?   
—Doesn't she?   
Lyrileigh started pondering. She couldn't remember Krea ever celebrating that day, but she was down for a little makeup.   
—Okay, maybe she doesn't, but I do, so lay it on me! What should I start with?  
—Oof, well... Take a shower?   
—I am on that!   
The fairy made a concentrated face and soon, she was not a full person, but a tiny glowing pink light that was flying around Gaila like a little firefly. A jingle came from it and Gaila followed it to a peculiar appliance filled with water. The fairy flew towards the little lever that supposedly made water come out of it. Gaila got this and opened some water onto the fairy, and then stopped, noticing that the little pink pixie was done with this. She flew out from under the stream and back onto the ground, turning into Lyrileigh once again.   
—Tada!!! Clean as a kitty.  
The fairy laughed and showed her soaking wet white dress and her wet hair.   
—Now what?  
Now let's check in with the crowd that's preparing for the proposal. Throwing Eldias and Richard together to work on this was a very obvious bad idea, because if they flirted, they would get distracted, but they would also get distracted if they were arguing. And judging by the way Eldias was staring at Rich with resentment, unfortunately, it was dawning to be the latter.  
—So, - Eldias walked up to the knight, obviously pressed, - Is this it? Are you just not gonna talk to me after I fucked you, Rich?   
—No. I'm talking to you right now, aren't I?  
Rich scoffed, barely looking up at Eldias, continuing to sort flowers into the basket.   
—Don't berate me. You know, I thought we had something. I guess you proved me wrong, you obviously thought I was just an easy lay.  
Eldias looked bitter. Very irritated. And it was probably best not to answer sarcastically.   
—Well obviously, it's not like I cried after our meetings or something. Obviously I have no feelings for you whatsoever. Duh.  
—Sure seems like it! Why have you been avoiding me?  
Rich sighed, not knowing how to respond to that. Because truth be told, he didn't know either.   
—It's complicated for me to just... Jump into a relationship like this! I was overwhelmed!  
—See, my elf abilities are kicking in and smelling bullshit once again! Why did I ever trust you? You slept with thirty guys and sure as hell didn't stick around, why should I be any different?   
Rich couldn't believe the words that were coming out of the elf's mouth. He looked at him with disgust, almost resentment. Because that was truly low. It really was.  
—Eldias, I really really like you. If you want to let your insecurities ruin our blossoming relationship, then so be it, but do not yell at me because of it.   
Eldias rolled his eyes and helped Rich gather the baskets. Yes, he was annoyed with the knight but he was still his friend. Favian was done setting up the fireworks and gave the boys a thumbs up. The knight and the elf spread the pink rose, hibiscus and the black tulip petals in a perfect circle, and soon enough Bastian and Erelah were near the field.   
Meanwhile Gaila was helping Lyrileigh pick an outfit. After an hour of meticulous accecorising from the fairy, she landed on the perfect outfit: a pink lolita dress with transparent sleeves.  
—I wore this to mine and Krea's first date... It was quite romantic.   
She blushed as she said that.   
She fixed the bow in her hair and nodded at Gaila. Gaila managed to find the window and make a wings sign at her friends, signifying the proposee was ready. She quickly ran outside and heard distant music. Lyrileigh smiled and took the knight's hand and started flying towards the field, making Gaila run pathetically and have no breath every ten seconds. When the girls reached the field, they saw a bat fly towards the circle and turn into Krea, in a black cavalier shirt and grey pants. When the vampire saw Lyrileigh, her heart skipped a beat and she smiled so warmly it lit up the field and made the setting sun so much brighter. Pretty soon, the fairy was in the flower circle with her lover and she was confused.   
—Krea! Did you know I was coming or something?   
—Of course I did. And I was prepared for it too, - Krea motioned her brother to become a little more quiet and took her lover's hands, - Lyrileigh, you know how much I love you. You brought light into my life when I needed it. You were with me throughout good times and bad, through every mishap, through every bad painting. You were always by my side. My heart skips a beat when I look at you, I get butterflies in my stomach when you talk and I get goosebumps when you touch me. From the moment I saw you, I knew I was gonna spend my excruciatingly long life with you. And I ask you, Lyrileigh, - Krea sat down on her knee and got a golden sun ring with a pink gem in it, - will you make my prophecy come true and marry me?   
Lyrileigh was nearly shaking. Her eyes were glistening about to fill with tears as she mouthed "yes", and with every second she got louder, until she was crying:  
—Yes! A thousand times yes!   
She smiled and reached out her hand. Laughing in excitement, Krea put the ring on her fianceé's finger and got up. She held Lyrileigh in her arms and dipped her, pulling her into a sweet kiss that made everyone awe. Favian was sighing in contempt. They got completely distracted and Eldias had to bump their shoulder, causing them to flutter their eyes and slap their forehead in acknowledgment. They snapped their fingers, and sparkly pink fireworks went off. These caused Lyrileigh to jump up, ending the tender kiss. The fairy made an "eek!" sound. Krea hugged her shoulders, comforting her. They looked into each other's eyes tenderly. Favian was holding back tears. This was their first celebration of love rather than death. And it was great, it was good, it was... Calm. For once.


	13. A night of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding happens in full swing, including the chaotic process of preparation. Krea and Lyrileigh get their happy union, unlike Richard and Eldias who quarrel horribly, causing Rich to make a rash decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a real emotional rollercoaster so.... Get ready.

Richard awoke feeling terrible because of the loud music playing through the castle. He groaned and put a pillow on top of his head in an attempt to kill himself by suffocation, but that mission failed. He then got up and yawned, putting his clothes on and going downstairs. There, Gaila was chatting with Lyrileigh and Favian and they were all jolly.   
—So did you really initiate calling Favian chancellor, Lyri?  
—Oh yes! I wanted to call them "your highness", but they told me they weren't my ruler. They were merely the person in-between. I liked that.   
—I'm nobody's ruler. That would be immensely cruel.   
Favian said and took a sip of their drink.   
Rich smiled and sat down at the table, grabbing himself a plate of food and swallowing it quickly. That was one useful skill the academy offered, speed.   
—Our lovely knight joined us! Richard, you were brought on to help Eldias so I advise you go over to him right now.  
—Oh, - Rich's mood took a huge dip, - Great.   
Nothing in his tone matched the meaning of his words. This quarrel he and Eldias had confused him very much. He didn't get what it was about, it was such a little thing. Besides, it's not like he ran off with Eldias' enemy, he merely hesitated to enter the relationship.   
—Alright. Oh, and once you're ready, your outfit is in your room and the wedding itself is on the field by Sariel's pond.   
Favian smiled. They really were the best organiser.   
Richard sighed heavily and left the castle, going over to the field, where Eldias was making his final touches on the floral centerpieces, made up of white lilies and black tulips. He turned around to see Rich and rolled his eyes into the back of his scull. Rich wanted to make a joke but knew better than that.  
—Why are you helping me anyway?   
—Because it's my duty, Eldias. I'm here to do that.   
—Yeah, well, I don't need your help. The bouquet is done, the centerpieces are too... The most you can do is pick rose petals for the flower girl.   
—And who is that?  
—It's Sariel.   
—H-how?   
—She can aim pretty well.   
Rich laughed at this fact, trying desperately to cheer the elf up. He didn't want to fight with him. Not on this night of love and romance.   
—Why are you laughing? It's pretty mundane.   
Rich's smile faded and he cleared his throat, grabbing a couple white roses and picking the petals into a small basket. His fingers were shaking but he held back every feeling that could be. This was Lyrileigh's day and he wasn't going to ruin it.   
Meanwhile Krea was freaking out in her brother's house. She was pacing back and forth, nervously fidgeting.   
—Krea, it's okay. She won't change her mind.   
The man said, tuning his lute with utmost concentration.  
—How do you know that?  
The vampire's eyes were full of panic. If she actually had any long hair to begin with, all of it would have been gone by now.   
—K, it's common sense. Did she spend more than three years with you for nothing?  
—Maybe?  
—Of course not. Would she accept your proposal if she didn't wanna marry you?   
—No?  
—That's right. She wouldn't. But she did, and she was so excited. So just bear with me here, she wants to marry you. And you will make a great marriage together.   
Krea cracked a smile and looked at her brother, who was always by her side if she needed reassurance. She was so glad she had him in her life.  
—You actually inspired me to maybe, just maybe... Propose as well?  
The vampire said, cracking a little soft smile.   
—Really?   
—Yeah.   
—Bas! That's amazing!   
Krea hugged her brother and took a deep breath.  
—Let's do this.   
She put on her cuff links and started preparing for the wedding.   
Meanwhile, Gaila and Favian were putting chairs and lights near Sariel's pond because the wedding commenced after sunset. They carried eight chairs and a lot of string lights, which Favian set in place on the trees with their magic. Then, Eldias helped carry a table so that the cake could be placed there. The wedding venue was done in no time, and all that was left was to get ready and put on the outfits.  
Gaila and Favian were sitting by the pond, discussing how Gaila could live there, when they saw the fairy bride flying to them and quickly bending town to yell into the pond.  
—SARIEL PLEASE DO MY HAIR!  
The mermaid swam up, already wearing the new outfit Lyrileigh designed for her. That caused the fairy to make a touched grimace and look at Sariel with a request.   
—Okay, but no need to yell, really, Lyri.  
The mermaid sighed and swam down to grab her combs and seaweeds. If Lyrileigh was touched, you could imagine the kind of reaction Gaila had seeing her lover look this amazing. Sariel swam back up and gestured Lyrileigh to sit down so that she could weave her hair. Gaila loved seeing that. She adored watching Sariel doing something she loved for someone she cares about. Her fingers were carefully taking each strand of pink hair and masterfully weaving purple seaweed into it. The braid came out looking perfect, and Sariel tied it all up with a black ribbon, making a lovely little bow. When she was finished with the hair, Sariel noticed how Gaila was looking at her. She smiled back, adoring seeing her lover so happy.   
—Thank you so much, Sariel! I better run along before Krea sees me! Oh, by the way, Favian, I know you're marrying us, but can you also be my... Witch of honour?  
—Witch of honour? Oh no, I simply don't think that would be fair. I think Gaila should be your maid of honour.   
Gaila was surprised by that proposition, but deep down in her heart, she was psyched and wanted to jump up and down because of it.  
—Me? Well I'm fine with it if you want to know.   
—Great! Gaila, you are now my maid of honour so go get ready!   
The knight smiled deeply. She was touched. This meant she was part of the community, undoubtedly and fully. She ran off to the castle where Richard was already in the armour and cape, looking amazingly heroic.  
—What a handsome fella, huh?  
Gaila said with a slight smirk and put her hand on the counter.   
—Yeah, don't get used to this. I'm gonna have a lot of that cake and get fat soon.   
—You know that wouldn't change anything, Rich.   
—Well yeah.  
The lady knight's face lit up with glee. This was what she needed, this tight community, this family. She came up to her room and put on her costume. She went down in it, and grabbed Rich.   
—Come on, it starts soon, don't mope around here.  
—Alright, alright!  
He chuckled and started walking quickly behind his friend, who was running to the place. The sky was a beautiful pink, with the sun sitting on top of the horizon like a tangerine on a green table. It was soon to be twilight, and every other guest besides the betrothed and the best man were here. Sariel was sitting at the edge of the lake, holding a little basket full of white petals as if it were a brilliant gemstone which should never be dropped, and she was wearing the shell brassiere that Lyrileigh made her. Erelah was warming up her angelic voice, accompanying herself on her lyre. Her clothing however, was not as angelic as it was mortifying. A long grey dress with a corset on top of it which looked as if it were made out of bones, a raven feather collar, and a black ring with a small scull tying it all together, the outfit more seeming like one you would wear to a funeral. Eldias was fixing the centerpiece which was behind the wedding arch. He was wearing a beautiful white shirt with a bow on it with beige pants and a small wooden crown with a green gemstone on the forehead. When Richard saw him, he lost his breath. He couldn't help but think the feelings he had were real, almost too real, making the situation they were in that much worse. He almost choked on his own breath trying to hold in the tear that longed to be free. Headlining it all was Favian, who was repeating their speech. They had a black translucent shirt on, which had gold stars emdedded onto it and a golden wolf on each of the shoulders. They also had on black pants which were wide and were covered with a black lace fabric. Tying the outfit together, they had a necklace which looked like a cauldron and a crown, laced with seaweed which they wore only on special occasions. Richard took a seat on one of the chairs in the second row, while Gaila walked up to Favian and stood at the side at which Lyrileigh would be, making her friend confused. But then it all clicked. When Rich realised why Gaila was up there, he felt... Happy. He felt as if for the first time in his life he was content, pleased. Soon, the sun set and Bastian walked out, wearing a wonderful combination of an elegant white shirt and sleek black pants. He walked up to his lover and mouthed "one, two, three" and they started playing a tender tune. It felt as if it were a stroll through a garden, admiring all the flowers and smelling them as you go by. After the first minute of the song, out stepped Krea. And oh how she looked. She had on a black shirt, covered up with a long black jacket with a blue pattern, red cufflinks on its' sleeves and a pendulum tie with a blue gemstone in it around her neck. She also wore black pants with a royal pattern on them. The vampire marched in there in her heavy black boots and stepped up to the arch. Now the only one to wait for was the bride. And oh how she waltzed in. She flew in gently, her wings moving slowly in spite of their usual fluttering. The train of her pink fluffy dress dragged up by several birds, chirping beautifully. On her feet were flat dancing shoes with flowers on them, and her pink hair was tied up in the most exquisite braid. When she started walking down the aisle, Sariel started throwing the petals towards the aisle. At least trying her genuine best attempt at it. When she arrived at the arch she stepped to the ground gently, as if she had no weight in her body. Looking at her, Krea lost her breath. She couldn't help but marvel at the woman about to be her wife. Then, the song ended and Bastian put down his lute in order to step behind his sister, being the best man and all that. Pretty soon, Favian started their speech.  
—Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the first, and hopefully, not the last, day of love in this humble town. Yes, our very first marriage. I am about to marry my closest friends, Krea and Lyrileigh. Gods, I remember you first arriving here as if it were yesterday. You were so naive and so nervous, and I remember you two dancing around each other, playing tag on who would make the first move. I thought I wouldn't live to see the day one of you decided to ask the other on a date. But here it is, you're getting married! I would just like to say that Irene is proud of you two, she appreciates love wherever she sees it and there is a lot of it in you. In every word you say to each other, in every glance, in every kiss, in every compliment and in every joke, in every stroke of a brush and in every movement of a needle. There is love in a rose, there is love in metal and in the grass. Love is everywhere when it comes to you two. You make the world so much brighter together, as if you were a pair of fireflies. I just find it so beautiful, you know? How one could have this person in their life that they would devote their entire life to, do everything for them and still be pleased. It is truly magical. But then again, what isn't?  
While Favian was saying those words, Richard looked at Eldias. And he understood that everything Favian was saying, it was true. It was true for Krea and Lyrileigh, but strangely, it was true for him.   
—But I digress. So, without further ado, I am about to pronounce Krea Bucheront and Lyrileigh of Lyriciel married, which means they would share all of their possessions and secrets, all their happinesses and sadnesses, all their kisses and embraces. They would help each other in health and in sickness, in poverty and riches, in sunshine and in rain. So, Krea Bucheront, do you agree to take Lyrileigh of Lyriciel as your loyal wife?  
Krea beamed, looking at her bride as if she was seeing a godly creature, as if she was being blessed.  
—I do.   
She said tenderly.   
Favian couldn't help but be touched at all of this. You could tell by their voice and the expression on their face they were on the verge of tears.  
—And do... Do you, Lyrileigh of Lyriciel, take Krea to be your loyal spouse?   
—I do!   
Lyrileigh proclaimed, her wings fluttering with excitement and her face expressing such adoration, such longing. She couldn't stay still, she wanted to jump into her spouse's embrace, to never be apart from her again.  
—Then by the power given to me by our esteemed mother, Irene, I pronounce your marriage commenced. You lovers may now embrace.   
Lyrileigh jumped up into Krea's arms, intoxicated by this air of adoration. They united in a tender, yet enflamed kiss, making everyone around them cheer in excitement. Sariel couldn't cheer though, she was already crying, which prompted Eldias, who sat beside her to start comforting her. The betrothed walked down the aisle and towards the large blue cake on the table, using an iron knife to cut it. Everybody had a piece. Well, except Sariel, who had a smaller version of the cake made out of seaweed. Favian was drinking some kind of potion, off to the side and still shocked and touched as to how this all happened. Bastian and Erelah got back to their seats and started playing the music. That caused Lyrileigh to rush to the dancefloor with her spouse, making her dance the dance they practiced. Gaila walked towards the pond and grabbed Sariel's hands, gently swaying from side to side, because it was the most dancing you could do in that situation. Rich, however was having trouble. He wanted to invite Eldias to dance but considering their current situation... It could be difficult. Still, being very enamoured by this night and not having a single idea in his head, Rich decided to step forward and invite the subject of his heart to dance with him. He walked towards the elf, who was whistling the melody of the waltz playing and looking off to the side.   
—Permission to dance, sir?   
Rich asked with a coy smile on his face. Eldias couldn't lie, that face was hard to say no to. He didn't want to say no, either. It was really hard not to give in, but he thought he had to, in order to not get his heart broken again.   
—Fine, but... Just this once. This is the last time we see each other as anything but friends.   
That phrase broke the knight's heart. It was like a cold arrow in his chest, encrusted with gold and diamonds. Still he had the comprehension to understand that it was either the dance or nothing, so swallowing his pride, he agreed. Eldias took him to the dancefloor and put his delicate arm on Richard's waist. In turn, he put his hand on the elf's shoulder. They started dancing just how hey practiced. Although this time was different. It was somehow both softer and yet colder. Because they knew each other better, they understood each other now, but there was this barrier... It was as if they were leaving room for something, some kind of creature. Eldias even smiled promptly. He knew, deep down, he loved the man in front of him. He wanted to be involved with him. But his heart was already in stitches and further manipulation would break it in two, if he wasn't careful. In this moment of duality, Eldias leaned in to gently touch Rich's lips with his own, embracing him as if he was the dearest, most fragile thing to him, shyly making moves and touches. But after less than a minute of this embrace, he pulled away hesitantly. He shook his head, looking down and feeling guilty for some inexplicable reason.  
—I'm sorry, Rich.  
These were the words. The words that drew the knight over the edge. He couldn't stand everyone seeing his emotions, it was the last thing he needed in his life right now. In a fit of rage, in a moment of pitifulness and misery, he ran away, deep into the forest.   
Eldias' heart demanded he follow him, but his legs were stern and cold.   
Richard's face swelled up, he started weeping. He was running through the forest with nothing holding him back, nothing compelling enough to be his savior. Both his feet and his heart were hurting, but he kept running, tears trickling down his face. Finally, having escaped everyone, he threw himself to the ground, leaning on a tree stump and collapsing into a harrowing cry. He was pitiful, miserable here. Hugging his knees and looking up at the sky, he felt lonely, despite being close to people he had come to love. But after a while, his cries started to soften and he started to calm down. Then, he saw the most curious thing. It was a scroll by one of the trees. Curious, he walked over to it, sniffing his nose, and picked it up. What he found was harrowing. The scroll had a Crimson Stamp on it. Rich carefully opened the letter and noticed it was dated for yesterday. The letter said:  
"Dear Richard Timsmith and Gaila Whimsen,  
We are becoming concerned at your abscence. Judging by our calculations, your mission was supposed to be long over. If you are being held hostage or are in any kind of danger, we urge you to send the goldbird. If you do not find this letter or decide not to come back, you are to be expelled from The Crimson Knightry Academy of The Braveheart Kingdom, est. Clifton S. Crimson.   
We do hope you make the right decision.  
With concern,  
Major General Robin Crimson."  
Attached to the letter was a golden whistle for summoning. And even though he had just found a community, even though he was pleased, even though he found his place and Gaila was the happiest she had ever been, Rich was doubtful. All of those great things were meek in comparison to the horror of rejection, the tragedy of heartbreak and mistrust. This dark cloud of doubt overshadowed Rich's soul, it took over and planted a disdain in his head. Recklessly, with poor judgement, the knight blew the whistle, summoning a golden ray to appear out of nowhere and turn into a spectacular bird of gilded feathers and an elegant look. Looking down at the ground, trying to hold back the tears, the boy put the letter in the goldbird's beak. It then flew away with the speed of sound, turning into a golden ray. Leaving Richard with the thought of what he had done. Leaving him miserable. Heartbroken. Alone.


	14. Friend of a friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newlyweds are happy, and mostly everyone is, except for Rich who is holding back a big secret. But he is forced to confess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of part two!

Gaila was becoming suspicious. And rightly so. The person she was suspicious about was of course Rich, who avoided her and actually anyone as much as possible. The most she got out of him this week was "Hey, yeah I'm fine, how about you?" Which wasn't much. To be honest, she was suspicious of him ever since the wedding. But she didn't think much of it, it was probably some problem he had with Eldias. Anyway, she was busy. She had to get some new paint made by Favian to the newlyweds. She went down to the witch's workshop, with a small bag over her shoulder for the paint. She caught Favian doing something... Strange. They were drinking a potion and humming something to themselves. Their hair was shining white as they did so and their cheeks grew blush. It seemed like... It was a power enhancing potion. That seemed dangerous. But Gaila wasn't a witch. Nor was she a potion brewer. So she didn't get into it.   
—Hey, Favian!  
The knight stepped into their workshop, making them jump up, taken by surprise.   
—Ah! Gaila, my girl! I am so... G-glad, that you are here! What did I order you to, ehm, do exactly?  
—You wanted to give me the new paints for Krea. The silver and purple ones.  
She said, suspiciously looking at the surprised witch.  
—Wh-why yes! Of course! - Favian started rummaging through their things, and eventually found two large cans of paint and handed them to Gaila, a sweaty palm print now left on both of the cans.   
—Are you okay, Favian?  
The witch turned around frantically.  
—Me? Oh yes! Perfectly!   
—...okay.   
The knight was concerned. This wasn't good.   
She ran through the field and towards the forest. But before she could go up to the newlyweds' house, she looked down into the pond and saw her lover. She waved and Sariel swam up, revealing her new hairstyle. She had braided some flowers, to be exact, some water lillies, into her hair. Gaila was surprised... But in the most pleasant way possible. She smiled tenderly and kissed her lover with the sunlight dancing on their skin. This was beginning to feel like paradise. No, even better than paradise. This was beginning to feel like home.  
—Where are you going, love?  
The mermaid spoke, her face lighting up as she said the last word. How she loved having someone she could hold dear.   
—Oh, just to bring some gifts for the newlyweds.   
—It was so sweet of you to stop to bring me a gift as well.   
Sariel chuckled, making the knight's face melt in awe.   
—I'll stop by later to give more.   
Gaila blew her lover a kiss and went on to the small cabin by the woods. She knocked the door and heard an "eek!" and nervous shuddering. She heard someone fall, and then run through the halls. Lyrileigh opened the door, a very pretty silk robe tossed over her body messily. She was panting but tried to calm her breathing down.  
—H-how's it going, Gaila? Me and Krea were just umm... Dancing! That's it. We were dancing.  
The knight chuckled. She, of course, knew what they were doing but didn't want to let Lyrileigh down so she went along with it.  
—Great, taking up a new activity is always good... Anyway, I have these paints for Krea, Favian's sending them.  
The knight handed Lyrileigh the two jars and smiled politely.  
—Oh much thanks okay bye Gaila see you soon!  
The fairy took the cans and closed the door quickly. Gaila heard high giggles coming from the house and decided to leave the newlyweds be.   
Meanwhile, Richard was hungry. He was very hungry. But the dilemma was in that in order to eat, he had to talk to people. And he would probably slip at some point. And even though he wanted to tell Favian either way, since this was so important and he cared about these people, he was scared. Scared of how they'd react. But, the moral dilemma was solved by his tummy, which was rumbling like hell. He went down to the kitchen in the blanket he was sleeping in to not draw attention. Of course it had the opposite effect.   
—Nice outfit, my boy.  
A familiar voice called. It was of course of the witch, who was making themselves some healing tea.   
—Oh yeah. I'm getting ready to be a model.   
—Well you're doing very well. Anyway, would you care for some pelen? Or maybe some leftover cake?  
—Leftover cake sounds great actually.   
He said and took a piece of it out of the cabinet. And by a piece, he meant like three pieces. He sat down at the table and started hacking at it, quickly devouring the whole thing. The witch watched him in horror.   
—Hey, Rich?  
—Theth?  
Favian winced. They knew something was going on. Rich was not himself.  
—What's happening to you?  
—No, nothing. I'm fine, really. I'm just ugh... Tired. I'm tired.  
The witch didn't believe him. They gave him a stern look.  
—I'm not going to tell you. You're not even that close to me.  
The knight protested. Even though Favian was persuasive.  
—Well how about I become closer? I will tell you that I'm struggling in my magic. I have become weaker, maintaining the barrier has taken away a lot of my powers. And I will tell you that I'm very desperate for some connection at the moment, since that is what makes my magic stronger.  
Hearing that made Rich feel guilty. Not only because he was holding back this dire information, but because Favian would immediately try to their best to stop it and burn out.  
—Okay. I'll tell you, - at this moment, he understood that it was now or never again, - The Crimson Academy army are coming here. They intend to take over the town.  
The witch's eyes widened, their hands started shaking a bit.  
—H-how do you know that? What do you know?  
—I just remembered that they said if we went missing for more than three weeks they would send out a cavalry... Yeah. It's been more than three weeks.  
—Why didn't you tell me this before?! Oh god, I'm not strong enough to take on an army.   
Richard felt like he was a villain. He didn't want to lie. He wanted to tell the whole truth. But something inside him, some guilt, some fear was holding him back from doing so. The witch told Rich to gather everyone else in the main hall and went down to their workshop.   
Rich ran towards Eldias' house and knocked. When the elf opened the door, Rich's heart stopped for a moment. But he knew that this was not the time for romance.  
—The Crimson Academy army are coming. Emergency meeting in the main hall!   
The elf went into his house and dug up some bows and arrows, swords and labrys, and so on and so forth. He then proceeded to run towards the castle. Rich gathered everyone, and then went down to the main hall himself. Lyrileigh was sitting next to Krea, clutching her arm and murmuring something with fear in her narrow eyes. Bastian was doing basically the same thing with Erelah. Gaila was, however, looking very confused. When Rich came closer to her, he sat down.   
—How did that happen?  
She faced Rich to ask the question.  
—How did what happen?  
—This. Who decided that we were that important and that we were worth saving?  
—I don't know... Maybe Major General Robin? He's always believed in us.  
—Well I don't want his goddamn belief!   
The lady knight hugged her knees in panic. Rich tried to comfort her by hugging her, when Favian started talking.   
—So. The Crimson Academy army is coming to our town, but not to worry! We have trained warriors, such as Richard and Gaila. We have people who were trained in combat, such as Krea, Bastian and Eldias. But most importantly we have me. And I will do my best to keep the barrier up and running. But before that, Krea, Bastian, Eldias, Gaila and Richard should head to the South side of the forest since that is where the sign is. You should prepare your armour first, though. Lyrileigh, Krea and Sariel... Try to keep safe.   
The witch went out of the room and back down into their basement. Everybody scattered. Krea went down to her workshop to get the armour she had made for emergency cases, Eldias went down to get his other weapons and our knight duo went up to get their armour and weapons. They all then met up at the field and were chattering about what method of battle they would use, when they saw two figures in the sky. A further look would reveal that they were Lyrileigh and Erelah. Bastian and Krea looked at each other nervously.   
—Where are they going?! They can't just leave us like that!  
Krea looked at her ring.   
—Was that all a lie?   
—Okay, calm down, people, - Eldias butted in, trying to calm the siblings down, - I'm sure they're not abandoning you or anything like that. Favian told them to be safe, right? They're probably trying to find some place where it will be so. They will come back.  
—What if they won't?  
Krea said nervously, but was interrupted by a hurried Favian, who arrived in a panic.   
—I forgot to update the barrier! Hold on, I could still fix it...  
They started saying something and moving their hand, making the force field around them glow blue... But it was too late. The spell was interrupted by the sound of a crowd, walking through the forest and up to our heroes. They heard a march and a loud sinister chuckle.  
—Well, well, well. Hello, Sir Richard Timsmith and madame Gaila Whimsen.  
The voice belonged to a tall fit pale man, whose blonde hair was slicked back and whose smile was one of the most cruel things the world has ever seen.  
—Get out of here, Clifton.


	15. Ex-ex-lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes face The Crimson Academy's armies and Eldias gets to see his old flame again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: TRANSPHOBIA AND DEADNAMING

TW: transphobia and deadnaming  
The close band of fantastic creatures were standing opposite the huge army, consisting of hundreds of men. Clifton was standing in front, with Major General Robin by his side. The older man seemed unsettled by this situation, it was clear he wanted to get out as soon as possible. Clifton looked Eldias up and down, the look on his face resembling one of someone who just ate a lemon who just ate a lemon whole.  
—Well, Orienla. This degenerate den certainly has done a number on you, hasn't it?  
The king said, laughing to himself menacingly. That made Eldias furious. He wanted to take the smile off that smug face with his own hands, but he was being held back by pride.  
—That is not my name, Clifton, it has long been abandoned.  
—Oh has it? My apologies. What do you call yourself now, fair maiden?  
It took all of the patience granted to the elf by his people to not strike Clifton with his sword right away.   
—My name is Eldias and I am more of a man than you are, Crimson. The vile acts of hatred your kingdom has done to my people is abhorrent and you shall pay for it.  
—Shall I? - The King stepped right up to see Eldias up close, - We will see about that. We will crush your little... Heathen town to dust and you will pay for your foul words.   
Eldias almost lost his patience, but he reminded himself, that that would do more harm than good and stopped. Favian was about to interrupt, when from a forest came a gentle yet stern figure in an expensive white dress, with a falcon on her gloved arm. She had ivory white hair, which was done up into a hairstyle into which her elegant crown was woven. Her eyes were blue, but they seemed... Dead. Like the colour of a hollow soul filled with misery.   
—Clifton, my love, what could be taking so long? Just take the knights and g-  
She stopped dead in her tracks. She saw Eldias and chuckled, feeling a little awkward.  
—Orienla, you have certainly changed.  
—Oh honey, she's no longer Orienla, he is now Eldias. I still don't believe it, I want her to take the cover off.  
Eldias was... Perplexed. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to drop dead right here, unfortunately, he quite literally couldn't.   
—I am Eldias. You can go now, we shaln't be of any trouble.   
—Oh I think on the contrary! - the King said, taking his sword out of its' sheath, - I think you can go now, unless you want this town to be the one you die in. This is The Braveheart Kingdom's property and your nasty blood shouldn't spoil it.   
—It is our home, - Favian stood in, tired but able to fight, - We won't leave without a battle.  
—Well you can bet on that. What will you do against my armies? What do you have that we don't?  
Clifton chuckled, which prompted Favian to look at a tree branch and break it in half by snapping their fingers.   
—Magic.  
Clifton seemed... Dazzled. Fascinated, even. It seemed like he wanted to know more about this ability, but he knew that it betrayed his ideals entirely. He was starting to become annoyed at the disobedience of the soldiers, his hand hovering over the handle of his sword.  
—That's enough, knights. You have had your fun. You have frolicked with these... Things in the sunlight but it is now time to go.  
Gaila was scared. She had never been forced to confront someone of this stature. She'd hardly confronted anyone short of some scumbag men at the academy.  
—No!  
Richard said, raising up his bow into fighting position. The King sneered, helplessly confused.  
—No? What do you mean, no? I am your King!  
—No longer you're not.  
Gaila joined in, raising her sword in protest. She knew this was dangerous, but she loved her new family too much to stand for this.  
—Both of you? Defying me? Well, - Clifton chuckled, giving his army a swift gesture, - You picked your battles. Charge!   
At once, the hundreds of soldiers, dressed the same way as Gaila and Richard stepped up, and were ready to charge onward, when Favian ran up and fell onto their knees, chanting something, their hair and eyes glowing. Soon, they opened their arms and up came a force field, separating the Academy's army from the townfolk. Favian had saved them, but they were becoming more morbid each second, their face losing all color, their previously chubby cheeks slowly deflating and their hands shaking. Our heroes needed to come up with a solution fast before the witch burned out. Clifton's army was already picking at the forcefield with their weapons, attempting to break it.


	16. The calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our town prepares for battle as their most powerful force fades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys excuse me for new chapters being short I have to plan out one battle ofr like seven chapters yeah it's hard...

The town that you once knew as Lyriciel was nothing like it used to be: Surrounded by soldiers hacking away at a large force field, isolated, cautious. Krea was making all kinds of weapons in her blacksmith workshop: labryses, swords, daggers and spears. But when she wasn't doing that, she was learning archery with Richard. They got together everyday deep in the woods and tried to shoot down every uneven branch they saw. Pretty soon, Krea could shoot miles ahead, which was a little easier for her, because her eyesight was exceptional. Bastian was training with Gaila, who adored teaching. She even wanted to be a fencing trainer at the academy before she developed morals. When they weren't fencing right before their enemies, Gaila and Bastian tried nursing Favian back to health and brought them teas, herbs and food. It was clear this force field was draining them: they were pale, their cheekbones started getting prominent, even the colour of their hair faded a bit, became greyer. This all seemed like a sick joke to Gaila. She couldn't possible understand why the academy showed up like this, they didn't send a letter or anything. They just came here as a huge army... Of course Richard knew what was going on, but he was so afraid of telling anyone, and for the right reason. He knew most of these people (and non people) were betrayed at least once in their life, he didn't wanna be that person. He sure didn't want to tell Eldias that, he still wanted his ex-lover to like him, desperate for his attention. Speaking of the elf, he was always in the field these days. Every hour of every day was spent trying to connect to his community. Elves could communicate with each other via crystals that each citizen had, so Eldias dusted his off and tried to reach out to his kind, them always unavailable to do. Everytime Rich saw him, crying, begging Dachar for connection, falling to his knees in the middle of a field, surrounded by a large army. Clifton laughing at him, Angmar condescendingly pitying him, while calling him his deceased name. In general, the community was a mess. Only Sariel, who hid inside her lake, was calm. Sometimes, Gaila visited her, tried to tell her about what was going in, but couldn't find the courage to do it everytime. She didn't want to see her lover terrified, confused, disoriented. Not again.   
One day, when it was Gaila's duty to bring Favian tea, she noticed something very bizzare. The barrier, the forcefield, once an emerald green, had become almost transparent and had a hole in it. She looked at Favian, and their skin was an almost deadly grey. They were sitting crooked, almost like a sleeping body perched up on a stand.   
—No, no, Favian, please don't fade! Gods, please, no...  
She fell to her knees, and tried to shake them up, almost forcing a restoring herb into their mouth, but they just smiled faintly, looking into her eyes with their own, which looked almost dead.   
—I can't hold on. I'm sorry we have to go like this.   
—Eldias, get everyone here instantly! This is an emergency!   
She yelled, and Eldias, almost awakened, ran to the castle and gathered everyone who was there, everyone training, everyone eating. They all ran up to the force field and watched it crumble under the weight of a thousand spears. Gaila's eyes widened, horrified.   
—Quick, Bastian, help me carry them to the castle!   
Bastian did as ordered, and grabbed Favian as they quickly ran to the castle.   
—Finally.   
Clifton said with a smile that almost yelled "evil", and ordered his army to charge. Now that a lot more people were trained, our town went into battle proudly, Richard shooting almost multiple people at a time, Eldias powerfully wielding a spear.  
Bastian and Gaila laid Favian down on the sofa of the castle. The witch wasn't dead, far from that, they were just burned out from using too much magic. Bastian quickly went into their kitchen and got all of the healing potions, herbal teas and nourishments he could and brought them to Favian. They were sleeping, deeply and quietly. It was clear that would be like that for a while. Gaila and Bastian left all the food they can find to Favian and ran out the castle with the weapons Krea made, sprinting across the field, where a heated battle was rising up. 


	17. Great time for a plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town is desperate for help and miserable, hopeless, when a great worry is lifted off of their shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little short, but it is the last one like that. From this point on and to the end, I'll write decent-sized chapters

Lyriciel was almost destroyed. Half of its sitizens were fighting, bleeding on the once peaceful green fields, while the other half was off somewhere. All hope was lost. Of course, Richard and Gaila are pretty good trainers, so everyone managed to successfully defend themselves, but they were nevertheless greatly outnumbered. Their only hope is the fact that The Academy's warriors can't go into the castle, since Favian put a spell on it that makes it impossible to enter without a password. The other hope was, of course, the fact that at least four citizens are safe. But it wasn't a great one, it was barely enough to keep up our townfolks' spirits. Bastian and Krea barely had time to drink and/or rub in sunscreen potions, so they both had a lot of burns. Eldias' great white hair was slowly turning gray from stress. The only people who were completely unfazed by this awful battle are Gaila and Richard, for whom this is basically a Tuesday. Rich still felt a great amount of fault for this and wanted to never admit he had actually done this. While the only thing Gaila was worried about was how to keep her lover, her partner in life safe. She had to tell Sariel about the battle going on and the poor mermaid had to hide under a rock, afraid of being caught and expiremented on like her fathers had told her about. Everything was dark and tiring, frankly, terrifying. It seemed like there was no way out of this bender.  
One day, there was a particularly hard battle. The Academy's warriors were headed for the castle, with our townfolk unable to stop them. Krea thought this their end, their demise. Everybody had a very nasty thought: Lyriciel is no more. No more safehavens for magical creatures, no more peaceful life, just exploitation of magical powers and life in shackles, life in slavery. Gaila and Richard were afraid as well. Afraid their loved ones will lose all freedom, afraid of being sent to a prison, deadly afraid of losing the ones they have grown so fond of they seem like they're family. And just as everybody had those thoughts, just that everybody's world had crumbled on them, their hopes and dreams broken in half and thrown into the sea, came a chant-like cry. It was a tribe of desert elves, all in yellow warpaint and wielding spears, their dark eyes basically glowing. Eldias laughed, glad and relieved, his own eyes glowed in surprise. His signal had gone through! Then, out of the sky flew a familiar figure... Erelah! She was followed by a herd of black-winged angels, some of them with very weird-looking staffs, with a skull at the end of each.   
—My love!   
Bastian cried, falling to his knees. He had tears of happiness, tears of love in his eyes. His beloved smiled at him, the kind of smile that makes people weep because of its beauty.   
Then, another swarm of flying creatures came: they were the winged fae, led by our very own Lyrileigh. They were all like her in one way or another, and our citizens saw a swarm of colourful wings passing by in a dazed flurry. Clifton, who was leading his warriors towards the mighty castle, stopped, startled by this appearance. He seemed shaken to the core, like someone had just doused him in cold water. His wife was the same, grabbing a sword and running towards him to join her husband in battle.   
—What's the matter, Clifton? - Eldias yelled, standing beside the desert elves and grinning, - Regret picking on someone now that they grew your size?  
—Angels, let's show them what we're made of!  
Erelah yelled and signed her siblings to charge, all of them flying down, instantly killing soldiers with just a blowing kiss. The fae kind charged on the count of Lyrileigh, smothering the soldiers and confusing them, by flying around in a complicated path, serving as distraction for the desert elves to summon up a sandstorm and charge towards the army, yielding their spears masterfully. Clifton seemed baffled, but was nevertheless eager to step into battle, trying to kill every magical creature in his path. Angmar followed suit, gliding her sword through the sand thrown at her. Now, the real battle began. Not an unfair match, but a real competition. Major General Robin was a real loser in this, however. It was like he wasn't trying to win the battle at all, barely using his bow and arrows. It seemed suspicious to Rich, who remembered him as being a great master, merciless at times, even. Although, he didn't complain, this gave the town more of a chance.   
Favian woke up and looked out of a window of the castle. They were delighted to see all manner of magical creatures there, it was frankly so heartfelt, the witch started crying tears of joy, tears of thanks. It was as if a miracle had happened, a real miracle, even more magical than what Favian themselves were capable of.   
Our town may yet have a chance at surviving.


	18. A Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The armies of supernatural creatures had almost won the fight. But the Braveheart Kingdom's knightry had a surprise for them. A surprise that led to a battle, that led to a loss, that led to a sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Soooo sorry for being gone and sorry that this one is going to be a doozy but.... I think this one will contain one of the warnings. Be prepared.

Believe it or not, our town was almost saved. The creatures combined were a great deal of a threat. Some forest elves, dwarves and spirit tamers came along as well to help with the fight. Favian wanted to talk to them all desperately, but unfortunately, they were bed-ridden. Clifton's armies were slowly retreating, making their leader a laughingstock. He was so upset by this fact that he was just slashing at trees now, screaming at them, failing to see comfort in his wife, who was patting him on the back the entire time.   
Gaila was fighting alongside her best friend, them taking on their former mates one after the other, being helped by colourful spirits guided by powerful spirit tamers. The battles were great, almost entertaining even in how they were set up. And so, while fending off one of the academy's best fencers one day, our lady knight thought something was bizzare. Some people from Clifton's army were missing, they had been here the day before and nobody's taken on them. Clifton himself was going just fine, no longer throwing tamper tantrums in his carriage, but rather smiling while talking about something with his wife, who was patching up his sore arm. All of this seemed extremely weird. Then Gaila noticed something even weirder: a swarm of Braveheart Warriors near Sariel's lake. This couldn't have been good, so she called on Daveena, the dwarf colonel to cover her, and so an army of dwarves went into battle while Whimsen was running around the field gathering people to help her find out what's going on. When she finally gathered everyone, they all ran towards Sariel's lake, which was surrounded by people from the Braveheart Army, and one of them was standing right up to the shore with a certain bottle. This couldn't have been good.  
—Why are you surrounding this lake? We demand you put this bottle down right now!  
Gaila said loudly with a stern demeanor, raising up her sword, preparing for battle. The guy holding the bottle wasn't afraid however. On the contrary, he was beaming, gloating over something, laughing at a joke that only he and the people in this ambush were in on.  
—Tell me, does this lake contain any... Fish?  
He smiled, looking directly at our knight.  
—Well... No. This is a decorative lake.  
Gaila made the wrong decision. Hiding Sariel at this point was completely irrational and yet she wanted to protect her as much as possible, she would give up every last bit of sense in her head to hold the mermaid's soft hand again. The thought of them hurting her made everything so grim she couldn't bear to even imagine it. Behind our army, someone was approaching. Someone in heavy sturdy boots. Someone laughing menacingly, as he approached. Of course, it was Clifton, the daft bastard.   
—Well Madame Whimsen, lying certainly wasn't part of The Knighting Code and you did take an oath not to violate it.   
—Anything I ever said at the academy means nothing now. Not when I know you murdered your political opponent!  
Everybody gasped. Even The Braveheart Army were standing with their mouths open.   
—Kill a political opponent? I did no such thing. But my boy Leviathan here is about to murder a mermaid, a leeching, disgusting creature that should have never left the very bottom of the darkest ocean, using one of the best, most repugnant poisons in all of the kingdom.   
Now everybody from Lyriciel was panicking, though most weren't showing it.  
—That is, - Leviathan jumped in, - Unless you give up these lands and surrender.   
Now this was a moment of pure tension. Every person in each side was expecting an answer. But Gaila Whimsen wasn't stepping down, she would never have dared to do such a thing. Especially for Sariel. Something came over the knight when she thought of her love getting hurt. Something primal. The thought of it made her boil with anger, want to obliterate everyone in the way. And so, that would be what she was about to do.  
—Over my dead fucking body, Clifton!  
She yelled and charged, shouting instructions at everyone. The main people in the mission right now were water and air spirit tamers. The former were controlling the water, so that any drops of poison that did manage to get in were not dissolving and the latter were throwing the poison back in the face of this garish Leviathan. And while that battle was happening, with air and water spirits flying all around the place, Clifton picked an enemy to fight as well. It was our good friend: Richard Timsmith, who was forced to pick up a sword for this fight.   
—And so, the students bests the teacher, - Clifton smiled wickedly, while fending off hits from Rich.  
—You were never my teacher. You're just a deranged old man who murdered an innocent woman.  
It was clear that Crimson was getting annoyed by these allegations of murder. So annoyed he decided to confess.   
—So what if I did, huh? It's not like she could have made a difference. And believe me, killing you won't be nearly as satisfying.   
—Believe me, I won't be the one who is going to be killed. I've been waiting to avenge him.  
Rich later never recalled saying the last phrase, but he did say it. It's just that it was his subconscious speaking, so he didn't quite notice it. And every movement in their fight was a choreographed sequence, like a dance that flowed so well it was scary.   
—She was his mother, you son of a bitch. You killed her, tortured other innocent creatures and put us in harm's way. You never did anything useful for our kingdom, never! It's a disgrace that they have your name on so many institutions.   
—Do you know who you're talking to, boy? - Clifton started backing Rich up into the woods, deeper and deeper into the trees, - You're talking to the man who gave you food and shelter, training and skill all for free when you needed it most. And you ungrateful little brat started falling for all of this creature nonsense and disgraced the entire academy. I was glad you and Whimsen left, I'm glad I'll never see you again, Richard Timsmith. You never understood the importance of ruling and now you have to pay amends. Now, go peacefully, knowing you'll never achieve anything.   
Clifton backed Rich up to a tree, saying all of this with a diplomatic, yet deeply uncanny smile. And with that same smile he buried his steel sword into his own former soldier and threw him onto the ground, striking him right between the ribs, taking the weapon out immediately and walking away, a proud smile on his face. Richard was angry. Angry at the world, angry at Clifton but mostly angry at himself for being so weak as to let Clifton and his armies invade and then losing pathetically. Angry he ever had trust in this bullshit. Angry but also devastated, with his whole measly life flashing before his eyes. And when he thought about his life, it seemed like it was all at the academy. He spent so much time within its walls, he could give you a tour blindfolded. And then Lyriciel started and it was as if... as if he began a new life. As if this was his family, as if this is where he'd always been. So to be losing that now due to his own weakness felt even more pathetic, even more bittersweet.   
Gaila heard the loud thumping sound and turned to see what was happening and instantly regretted ever turning around. She saw her best friend, laying on the ground, wounded, pierced by their own ruler. Tears summoned themselves to her eyes. She screamed "Rich!" And ran towards him, making Lyriciel's townfolk turn around instantly and feel the same agony as her. The one most in agony was Eldias, who felt as if it was his flesh being pierced and not the Knight's. They all ran towards Richard and helped drag him to the castle while the armies of creatures fended off what was left of the Braveheart armies. Gaila was fighting off tears and she was fighting off breaking down right in the middle of the field. This couldn't have been happening. She didn't want it to be. She would have done anything, gods, anything to prevent this! Eldias had the same thoughts although he seemed to be contemplating something, like something was occupying his mind that wasn't his usual thoughts. When Lyricielians got to the castle, they took Rich's helpless body upstairs to our bed-ridden witch.  
—Favian! - Gaila yelled like never before. It was like her lungs grew four sizes bigger in the last ten minutes, - We need to patch Rich up, stat. The sword was taken out of him, unfortunately, but we can still save him!  
The knight assured herself like her own life depended on it. She couldn't bear to see her best friend, her childhood companion... Like that. It was a thought she had left entirely unlikely. And yet here he was, bleeding out, laying helpless and awfully weak on the floor. Favian jumped up like they had burned themselves. When they left their covers, they revealed the resting clothes that had been loose on them before fit nicely now.   
—Okay, my dears, I will go grab my herbs and I'll see what I can do!  
The witch was sweating and it was plain to see they were terrified. While they were gone, Rich was coughing and cursing everyone, every single god and goddess, every single classmate and "friend". Everybody was leaning over him like he was a small child, hurt by climbing a particularly tall tree.   
—I can't take it anymore, - The knight said, his vision shrowded in the dark abyss and his eyes already closing, preparing for the sweet embrace of eternal slumber, - Looks like I'll meet your mother soon, Erelah. Gods fucking dammit, I didn't ask for this. Why did I even accept a fencing duel with Clifton? I'm an archer! Well I suppose it's too late now, isn't it? - Rich laughed and reached his arm out to Eldias, - Take care of yourself. Maybe you'll find someone who'll love you as much as... I loved you, one day.  
The elf snapped back into reality and tears were being summoned to his eyes. He took Rich's hand and looked at him like he was making an important decision.  
—Well, goodbye Gai-  
Rich was preparing to finally farewell his companion when a stern low voice interrupted him. It was Eldias.   
—No. Herbs and spells won't save you at this point, but ancient elven magic will. I'm not ready to lose you, Rich. I... I need you.   
Eldias said like he had solved some puzzle in his mind. He leaned down and kissed the knight, and a green light came over them both. It was like a flash of light, like a bright sparkle in the night. Nobody quite got what was happening. Nobody except Favian, who had just walked in the room. There was a smile on their face. Such a smile that could only signify that something good was happening. Something not just good, something extraordinary and heartwarming. When the elf leaned away, the green light was gone and Rich's wound was all patched up, only the bloody stain remained on his shirt. He was looking around the room confused, concerned by all the faces that were blown away by him.   
—Wh-what's happening? Am I in heaven? Is Lyriciel heaven? I mean I can deal with that-  
—No, stupid, you're alive!   
Gaila shouted and hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe for a second. She was tearing up, making his shirt wet from behind. Rich was utterly confused.   
—H-how did that happen? I've heard about the magic of love but this is entirely new to me that you can-  
—I'm an elf. We have the ability to give life to something which is dead, although it's preferable to give it to that which is dying.   
Eldias spoke up, trying not to get emotional on the spot.   
—Well why don't you use that ability all the time? Like why don't you do resurrect some of our allies?  
Richard pondered, looking out to the battlefield where said allies were kicking monarchist ass.   
—Because... In order to resurrect we need to give up our immortality. That's a rare thing. Not many elves want to give their eternal youth up.   
—Oh...  
Rich looked at the elf and understood everything. He felt all of the feelings he had when they first met again. All of the awkwardness, longing and all of the yearning and absolute adoration he had for this man, this powerful man who gave it all up for him.  
—Well at least we'll grow old together.  
Rich said with a sweet smile, taking his saviour's hand. It was now completely unknown to him how he ever thought that love wasn't for him. Every citizen of Lyriciel was currently overflown with precious emotions. Krea put her head on her wife's shoulder and was almost sobbing. Bastian was smiling like crazy, while Erelah, who was holding his hand, seemed like she was just mildly amused. Favian and Gaila though were straight up weeping. Favian because they were happy for Eldias, that he finally found the one, and Gaila because she was simultaneously happy for Rich and sad Sariel wasn't there to see this wonderful moment.   
—Well why are we all just standing here? - Richard protested, throwing his hands up in the air, - we need to get back out there on the field! And nobody make the same mistake I did, wear your fucking armour!   
Everybody laughed but Favian quickly took Rich's hand and helped him get up.  
—Richard, love, I'm afraid you will have to stay in here with me for a while. Nearly dying isn't something that's easily overcome, you know.  
—I know. And I hope you can nurse me back to health.   
The witch smiled, looking at their knight in the sweetest way possible.   
—Of course I can. I have this wonderful herb that can help you sleep it off, I think you're familiar with it...


	19. The Great Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreadful Clifton and Angmar Crimson are defeated, along with their armies but the Braveheart Kingdom lives and needs to somehow rule out the complexities of being defeated.

When the townfolk of Lyriciel returned to the battlefield from seeing a live miracle in the name of love, they didn't know they were yet to see something even more miraculous. And that was the dwarves, elves, spirit tamers, fairies and angels all making a large, powerful army retreat in fear. Well not exactly, not yet. But it was clear at this point that all the magical creatures together were stronger, actually, than the "powerful" armies of the Crimson Academy, so the townsfolk decided to scatter and finish the job for good. And at this point, Clifton's soldiers were numbered, it was clear that the man was preparing a white flag to fly already. Or so he communicated... By trying to run away. Yes, the once mighty king of a mighty nation was running terrified like a child to his mother's embrace, until a gang of dwarves cornered him and quickly tied the man up and dragged him back. Probably the angriest person right now was Angmar, who couldn't believe her husband showed such incompetence. Gods damn her, now she had to fly the white flag herself. No, she simply refused to go down like this. She absolutely didn't want to be defeated, even though many Crimson soldiers were surrendering unofficially, on their own. A plan had entered dame Angmar's head... And oh was it a good one. She put on her best apologetic smile and came over to Eldias, who was helping the dwarves keep Clifton in check. It felt weirdly calming for the elf to see this horrible man so helpless and at the mercy of a bunch of creatures he deemed "degenerate". When he saw that Angmar was walking over, her dress as always perfectly smooth and elegant, he tensed up. He still wasn't okay with seeing her, not one bit, but he did try to gather up his emotions for this moment.   
—Come to join your husband, Angy?   
He asked, trying to not sound bitter. He obviously failed.   
—Oh no, Or- Eldias.   
—Off to a nice start.   
The elf smirked. Yeah, this was a shitshow. His ex-girlfriend smiled pleasantly and tried to summon the words that could smooth this over. Such a shame there were no such words, as this fight was more than just personal.   
—You see, all those years ago, I only got with Clifton because I found out I didn't like women, and he was a man who liked me. But now that you're a man too I'm-  
Eldias made a cringing grimace. Even Gaila, who knew fuck all about how one should behave themselves, knew that this was a mess.  
—Look, Angmar, I understand you want to smooth things over to not get under the blade but you don't have to do it like that. We won't accept it either way. And look, our break up is all water under the bridge. It's okay if you realised you don't like women, but I don't need your attraction to reassure myself I am a man. I'm over you, so I kindly decline your offer, love. Now you better run because Daveena is looking pretty angry.   
Eldias glanced at the leader of the gnomes, Daveena, who was holding a labrys with an angry look on her face. Angmar's eye twitched and she ran along into the forest.   
—And you? - Eldias asked, grabbing Clifton by his hair and grinning as he did so, - What are we gonna do with you? Oh I know! Why don't i give you over to the dwarves? Or maybe... the spirit tamers? Or my siblings, the desert elves? So many possibilities... But I think ill go with the last one. Remember when you refused to negotiate with them, even though they were elves because they were quote unquote "savages"? Well I do. I'm sure they'll find a way to make you useful, right comrades?   
The desert elves cheered, taking the tied up Clifton into possession. The queen, a stern dark woman, smiled and looked the man over.  
—Oh wow. He isn't at all like I pictured him. He's even more punchable. My people will take him away. But before we do, I'd like to speak to your leader. Favian, I think, is their name?  
—You wouldn't be the only one, then.  
A voice came out of nowhere. That voice was oddly familiar to Gaila, and then she recognized it. It was major general Robin Crimson, her mentor, casting out of the shadows. The knights had wondered where he went, he wasn't all that prominent in the battle, I guess they had an answer now. The stark man cleared his throat and tried to look as orderly as one possibly could when their people have been unpredictably defeated.   
—King Crimson has me set to be the ruler of The Braveheart Kingdom in case of emergencies. This is... Very much an emergency. I would like to speak to your leader about a truce of sorts.  
Gaila smiled, pleasantly surprised. This man has always been quiet, observing, nobody knew what was on his mind or what he was thinking except maybe for the king himself and now to find out that he could be on the right side unlike his peers... It was the best feeling a knight could have.   
—Of course, Major General. I will escort them here immediately. Bastian, Krea, - Gaila gathered all of the Lyricielians to properly make an assembly, - get the rulers of every people we have here, and ill get Favian to negotiate. Let's do this.   
Pretty soon on the field, or rather on the battlefield, stood fierce sovereign rulers, the one binding them all: Favian, the witch. They were prepared for this meeting: they had on a long black dress, embroidered with glowing stars, and their head was adorned with their crown. Their green eyes were lined perfectly with a black wing. It was like they had never fallen ill in the first place. All of the rulers were standing in a circle, the people of each behind them.   
—Robin Crimson, come forth and proclaim what you wanted to offer.   
The older man awkwardly stumbled to be in front of Favian and fumbled with his words for a bit, before proclaiming:  
—Now that I'm the ruler of The Braveheart Kingdom, I offer a truce. Look, I was never really partial to the way Clifton and his allies abused your kind and I felt sorry. I would like to make up for it, I want to grant all of the people here their lands as their own property and not that of the kingdom and also a seat at the government advisory for each of the leaders. Would that be a good deal for you?  
Favian looked at each leader. Everyone seemed like they had something to say.   
—Let's hear the ones that have zero issues with this plan first. Raise your hands, please!  
But... Only the leader of the forest elves, Silander, raised his hand.   
—I think it is an amazing plan. Maybe even too generous. You know if my father saw this, he would die on the spot because a fae in the government? That is unheard of. Nevertheless if that is what you choose to do, then so be it.  
The fae leader, Lain, wasn't pleased when they heard it. So naturally, when Favian allowed those opposed to speak, they were the first to speak out.  
—Silander, with all due respect, you would probably lick the dirt where Clifton Crimson stood. I think that the kingdom has oppressed us for far too long for just giving us our land and making some of us part of the ruling class now to be enough.   
The crowd whistled and clapped while the other rulers solemnly nodded, all except for Silander. Favian raised their hand to signify they were allowed to speak.  
—I propose this, Sir Crimson. You will give us our lands back, but we will govern them themselves. We no longer wish to be part of The Braveheart Kingdom, but for every people to have their own government, as they see fit. But there will be a union of all tribes of supernatural creatures to bind us together in times of trouble. If anybody here has another model, speak now.  
And everybody was quiet. It was amazing how quick the witch came up with a governmental plan that for some reason almost everybody agreed with, it was frankly unbelievable.  
—Alright then, - the lavender haired ruler said, smiling, - Raise your hands those, who are in favour of such a model. Oh, and not just the rulers, the people too.   
The crowd was baffled. This has never been done before: accounting for the public in an agreement with the Braveheart Kingdom. It was something out of a fairytale. Nevertheless, pretty soon there was a sea of hands, the much overwhelming majority being pro.   
—Then I think it's settled. Sir Crimson, do you accept this model of government?  
The man was perplexed. Maybe some part of him still had that bigoted seed in him, that speck that tells you not to trust some people because of the way society treats them. But a good man, or at least a decent one, knows to throw that seed away in times where countless lives are at stake.   
—Yes, I do. Your lands will be free of the iron grip of our past King as soon as possible, my comrades.   
The crowd exploded in thunderous applause and everybody was cheering. Happy couples were kissing, warriors were laughing and everything seemed to have come to a satisfying conclusion. Favian went along to their townfolk to celebrate. They saw Gaila speaking to her beloved mermaid by the small lake, discussing what they just saw. They saw Richard awkwardly smiling at Eldias, the man who saved his life. They saw Krea lift Lyrileigh up and spin her around and the faerie laughing with a jingle in her voice. They saw Bastian telling Erelah a joke that seemed funny in his head, but wasn't quite getting through to her and the rest of the death angels, standing stone faced. They looked at all of them and smiled. But it wasn't the kind of smile one would hope to see, no. It was a bittersweet, longing smile. One that hides a cry, that hides a scream.  
—Ey, tough fella, that Silander, huh?  
A voice behind the witch said, a bit stunted. Favian turned around, taken by surprise by this person. And it was Daveena, the ruler of the gnomes. She was a short, red haired woman with a luscious beard and a very low voice. Her eyes were blue and she had on a green waistcoat and brown trousers, complimented with knee-high boots and a warrior helmet. Favian could tell that she was a no-bullshit woman and they smiled politely.  
—Yeah, he is. Gods, how can someone see all of the things that the kingdom has done to us and not take away that we shouldn't team up with them, no matter how good they are?  
—Ay, it's the privelege. Elves are treated a little better than us more "freakier" supernaturals, so they think they get a free pass when the kingdom decided to purge us again. No, laddie, you'll just be the last one on the chopping block and they'll be saying how much you're "not like the other creatures" while they chop your head off.  
Favian laughed like they had never laughed before. They blushed and tucked in a strand of their hair. Something might have been happening for them, they thought. For the first time in a damn long time. But they were unaware of the fact that Daveena was still freaking out that the witch was talking to them, she was just concealing that she was stoked.  
—Daveena, right?  
—That's right.  
—We should talk more. But for now, I have my own town to run.   
Favian smiled politely and tapped the gnome on the shoulder, their eyes glowing for a second. In fact it was such a short second, Daveena herself thought she was just sleepy. That is, until she saw a note in her pocket that wasn't there before.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very end. We see how the Lyricielians live now, unbothered by any threat.

It has been about three years since our favorite town gained independence. And things have been fairly peaceful ever since, that is, if we exclude the occasional screaming match between Daveena and Richard when the ladder loses in a game of cards. Sariel's pond is no longer in danger, on the other hand, it is forever protected because it is connected to a small cabin where a certain knight lady lives, spending her days on the porch that faces her lover's pond, watching her try out new braids and hairstyles with those curly and tangled locks of hers. Richard now lives in Eldias' cabin, both of them living out their numbered days. They have a poor rendering of Clifton that has a lot of arrows in it on the wall and there's a plant in every corner. Everytime Eldias smiles, you can see little crow's feet forming. Everytime Richard makes his lover laugh, he smiles with a small sad glimpse.   
Favian now spends their days with their paramour, Daveena who makes them laugh more than anybody else. She also loves carrying them on her arms as an exercise, Sariel swears to Gaila that she's never seen the witch blush so often until the dwarf came into their life. They also became a prominent part of the supernatural creature community, they often hosted meetings of all of the local tribes in Lyriciel, helped communities which were struggling or being attacked but they never took a title. They never proclaimed themselves royalty, activist, saviour. They simply wanted other tribes to thrive and could provide help for that.   
Lyrileigh and Krea had a honeymoon travelling to the strong tribes sovereign to Lyriciel: Elandiel, Burra, Ka'alana and others. But the ones that impressed them the most was Duhsprit: the homeland of the spirit tamers. One will never see a more friendly and skillful people. It was there they befriended an air tamer whose little spirit called Dila was particularly friendly with Lyrileigh, even helping her fly higher than she could usually. So the tamer, being a generous and kind person, gifted it to the newlyweds, expecting nothing in return. And so they lived together in their little cottage: Krea, Lyrileigh, and Dila, the little air always frolicking somewhere.   
And Bastian, inspired by his brave sister, decided to propose to his beloved as well. Erelah was so surprised and exasperated by said proposal that you could see teeth in her smile, and that's very, extremely rare for her.  
And when one looks up at the sky in Lyriciel, when they see the shining sun through no barrier at all, when they gaze upon the beauty of peace and freedom, one could wonder what they did to deserve all of this. And the answer is: they were true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done! I finally finished this! I wanna thank every single one of my friends who read this piece of self serving fiction, and every single one of you who have kudos but especially I want to thank my husband for drawing all of the little thoughts about this book that came to my mind and being such a huge fan of this amateur work. Thank you all. I will probably upload something new, another work, in the next month so look forward to that!


End file.
